Uninhibited Consequences
by dennisud
Summary: After one of Washu's experiments goes array, responsibilities and adventures ensue for the whole family. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and it's characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Oh-Oki characters,   
so Mihoshi isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy! 

**Uninhibited Consequences******

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

**Chapter #1: Rise and Realize**   


It was a typical morning in the Okayama Prefecture and in a lovely valley just outside the city limits. On one hill just above   
the valley stood the Masaki Shrine. Below, within the valley there was a beautiful lake and on one end was a very large and   
modern looking house. It was much larger than most homes in the prefecture, let alone within Japan itself. In a certain bedroom a   
certain 18 year old boy was stirring. 

Tenchi Masaki was slowly waking for a new morning but unlike most mornings he was feeling awful.   
"Oh, what bus ran over me last night?" thought a very groggy and pained Tenchi. He was feeling a hangover from last night.   
Then he tried to move and get to the bathroom. Then two things happened, first Ryoko wasn't there floating above to greet him   
and second, he couldn't move due to the fact that he felt both his arms pinned down. He finally opened his eyes to find out why he   
couldn't move. To his surprise (That being an understatement) he saw a mass of cyan and purple hair on his chest. Upon further   
inspection he realized that he was the middle of a Ryoko and Ayeka sandwich. 

(Oh my God, what happened last night?) Tenchi mentally shouted. 

Now, after realizing he would wake both girls if he did physically react he used the techniques taught to him by his grandfather to   
meditate and invoke calming thoughts to himself. After he did that he then concentrated on what happened last night to have him   
wake up with not just one but both of the girls who fought daily for his love, laying on each of his sides, in his bed, and (Oh no,   
not that!) Naked! 

After he stopped his nosebleed on account of the girls lack of attire, (Thank goodness there was a sheet on us to cover up with),   
Tenchi continued to try to retrieve some of the foggy and cloudy memories from the night before. 

(Ok, ok now let's see what happened yesterday to cause this?) Tenchi then slowly, and with a hangover from what he didn't know,   
started to piece together the fragments of memory and put them together in his mind. 

"Wait, my graduation, I graduated yesterday!" (He was proud of himself for remembering that!) "But, then,... yes.... we had a   
party to celebrate, and we ate one of Sasami's special meals. Everybody was there, Dad, Grandpa, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi,   
Sasami, and Washu. We also had some of my friends who also graduated with me, plus they wanted to see the girls that lived with   
me for themselves. About 30 people were there and we had karaoke and since we were all 18 and over (Some much more than   
others!) we also drank, mostly Sake. As the night rolled on it started getting late, my friends had all left by midnight but we   
continued to use the karaoke machine. I remember my Dad and Mihoshi (Both very drunk) singing the American song,   
"Reunited". I remembered after words, Mihoshi passing out and Dad carrying her upstairs rather unsteadily.   
Then another memory, of Grandpa and Little Washu (actually, an adult Washu now) singing rather badly a rendition of "Fly me   
to the Moon". Then he vaguely remembers both of them heading towards the shrine. But he was unsure about one thing.   
(Were they holding hands?) 

Finally he remembers Ayeka and Ryoko standing up and each holding each other with each other's arms around their shoulders,   
singing "We are Family" as he slowly made his way up the stairs holding a sleeping Sasami as he went to her room to tuck her in   
for the night. Then he remembers stumbling towards his room and there he saw a sight that he wouldn't have believed would ever   
happen. (But at this home it probably would!) He saw both Ryoko and Ayeka, obviously tanked, in his room with the karaoke   
machine, slowly doing a strip tease. He remembers being frozen at the door as they girls disrobed and finally reaching to his desk   
for some tissue to clean his bloody nose. 

"Tenchi, why don't you join us, it will be really fun!" said Ryoko seductively. 

"Lord Tenchi, I would like you to join us too, my love!" stated an also sensually voiced Ayeka. 

"You, too are drunk, you don't really want to do this! Do you?" asked an excited but nervous Tenchi. 

Tenchi was nervous but he didn't run away like he usually did. Something that usually yelled in his head to run wasn't there this   
time. It was like his inhibitions were gone. So after a few moment's hesitation, a now amorous Tenchi slowly went to the door,   
not to run through it but to close and lock it. He turned around to reveal a smirky grin and slowly made his way towards the girls   
who were giggling with delight. 

(So, that's how we ended up here together!) 

Tenchi now back from his memory roller coaster collected himself and and decided to wake the girls up. But then he had some   
doubt. 

(How can I wake them up so as not to get them fighting with each other?) 

Tenchi thought, and finally he came up with a good compromise that would wake them up and not aggravate them both. 

"Good morning my loves" he said loudly enough to stir them from their slumber. Though he didn't remember all that happened   
between them he knew that he felt different, especially in a certain area. So he knew something happened, and if it did they should   
both be more kind in waking to him, as well as to each other. 

"Good morning dear heart," said a smiling Ayeka. 

"Good morning my love," said a happy Ryoko. 

They both then gave him a hug. The next thing they knew they realized where they were and with whom they were with. 

"Oh My Goddess, I'm here with Tenchi, AND YOU." Said a now angry Ayeka. 

"Don't get snooty Prissy Princess, I didn't here you complaining last night" answered a rather amused Ryoko. 

"Why you, .... You ...., I never!" 

"Oh yes you did, and more than once Ayeka!" Ryoko was now smiling that sly cat smile of hers. 

Now Ayeka was red as a tomato as the realization of what Ryoko said sunk in. 

As all this was going on Tenchi was their audience, with both oblivious to the facts that he was there, they were all naked and in   
his bed. But he figured to let them finish this discussion before pointing that out to them. 

"So, we did.... that.... with Tenchi,.... Together!" 

"Well it seems so, and by the way both you and Tenchi are great kissers!" said a now laughing Ryoko (She of course knew that   
each of them were intimate with Tenchi, but not with each other, at least not from what she remembered.) 

Ayeka took about ten seconds before balling and crying into Tenchi's chest. Ryoko, realizing that she might have gone too far,   
started to apologize. "Sorry Ayeka, I didn't mean that, please? Oh come on I was only kidding," said a now sad Ryoko.   
As Ayeka continued to cry, Tenchi patted her on the back as Ryoko continued to apologize. Tenchi was also rubbing her back to   
soothe the now upset ex-Pirate. 

Finally the realization of their situation, their location, and their close proximity finally caught up with the pair. 

"OH MY GODS!!" both said in unison. 

"Girls, girls, please remember last night, please!" Tenchi was begging and holding on to his two friends (Well obviously more   
than friends now). Both girls now saw his sincere look in his eyes and both calmed down. 

Both girls were upset not because they had been intimate with Tenchi but because normally they would have objected to both of   
them being with him. 

Tenchi then began telling them what he remembered, hopefully to see if they agreed with those memories but also to see if he had   
missed something.   
When he finished, both were deep in thought as if they knew what Tenchi wanted for them to do. 

"I remember.... Washu ......doing something after your friends left Tenchi," said Ayeka. 

"Ryoko, can you use your link to see if Washu did something to us last night?" asked a now concerned Tenchi. 

"Ok, Tenchi, I'll try!" She then probed her link to her mother and what she saw surprised her. She saw through Washu's   
memories that she's with .... Yousho? This threw Ayeka and Tenchi for a loop. 

"Grandpa?" "Brother?" both said. 

"But that's not the odd part guys." 

"Then what is?" they asked. 

"It seems that Washu set off one of her inventions just after your friends left!" answered Ryoko. 

"And that seems to be when all this odd behavior started," replied Tenchi. All three nodded yes! 

"All right, we'll ask Miss Washu at breakfast and find out if her invention affected us," stated Ayeka 

"But we need to talk after breakfast, about what happened between ....us!" said Tenchi. 

Both girls first looked at each other, then at Tenchi. They then both nodded yes. 

"Ok, I'll cover myself with my pillow and close my eyes, you two get your clothes and go get dressed. I'll meet you there, OK?" 

Now, both girls still laying on his chest then gave him each (not a passionate kiss but) a soulful kiss usually reserved between   
those that love each other. Tenchi realized this just after both girls in turn kissed him. He looked dazed for a moment then smiled   
at both of them, took his pillow from behind his head and shoved it under the sheet. He then closed his eyes as promised. He felt   
both girls get up and the sheet uncover him with the pillow strategically placed. After both girls got dressed and kissed him again,   
then they left his room to allow him to get dressed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As Tenchi was coming out of the bathroom he was greeted by both Ryoko and Ayeka.   
Each then grabbed one of his arms and led him down the stairs towards the dining room and to one of Sasami's famous   
breakfasts. After a couple of minutes Katsuhito appeared at the patio door, as Washu was coming through her Lab door.   
Ayeka, Tenchi and Ryoko glared at Washu as she made her way to the dining room table.   
"What?" said Washu 

("We'll talk after breakfast, MOM!") Ryoko answered telepathically. 

("Ok!") answered a now concerned Washu. She noticed now an angry stare from Katsuhito, she looked down to her lap to avoid   
it. 

After a few more minutes, Sasami said; "Hey, where are your Dad and Mihoshi, Tenchi?" 

"Gee, I don't know. I'll go check their rooms, Ok?" answered Tenchi. 

"Thanks, Tenchi!" Sasami smiled as he bounded up the stairs to check on them. 

As he left Katsuhito said, "After they are done talking to you, please see me in my office Miss Washu." He used a very monotone   
voice making it clear to Washu that she had a long day ahead.   
  


As Tenchi opened Mihoshi's room fully expecting the GP officer to be sprawled out asleep on her bed, he found no one. 

"That's strange, maybe she slept with Sasami." He checked there, she wasn't there. Finally he went to his father's room and found   
his dad sleeping in his bed with his arms around ......Mihoshi! 

(Oh no, ..... we weren't the only ones affected by Washu's invention!) thought a now upset Tenchi. 

He knew his father's devotion to his mother and with inhibitions down he must have missed her so much that Mihoshi became the   
target of his affections. He didn't see why Mihoshi would have been with him except maybe to alleviate her loneliness. Regardless,   
now Washu was on his to do list. Now only did that invention affect the girls but his father and grandfather.   
He was going to have a real talk with her. He thought of this as he walked back to the dining room where the rest of the family   
awaited his return.   
****

**Next Chapter #2: Confession and Explanatio**n. 

How does Washu explain the reason behind her Inhibition Inhibitor,   
and how does the family deal with the consequences of their actions?   
Well, we'll see soon!   
  
  



	2. Confessions and Explinations

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else   
may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P).   
However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own.   
This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-oki characters, so Mihoshi isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy!   


**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue****

**Chapter #2: Confession and Explanation**

How does Washu explain the reason behind her Inhibition Inhibitor, and how does the family deal with the consequences of their   
actions? As Tenchi returned to the living room he informed those there that Mihoshi and his father would be coming later for   
breakfast. Sasami acknowledge him and made preparations for making two dishes for them.   
Finally sitting down between Ayeka and Ryoko. As they, and the rest, started eating Washu put her chopsticks down and slowly   
stood up which drew all conversations silent and all eyes towards her. Washu, for her part now knew what had happened, and   
who was the cause. She cleared her throat and finally spoke. 

"I am truly sorry for what happened yesterday, the Inhibition Inhibitor was not intended to have such far reaching effects."   
(She looked at all the faces of her family as the looks of disappointment were evident.)   
She then confessed; "I had intended for this to affect only myself and one other, who I felt was not being truthful with their   
feelings for me. (She glanced at Katsuhito who had an angry look on his face, Tenchi noticed this as well as Ryoko who was   
feeling what Washu was feeling)   
I just wanted (Starting to weep) to have someone to say to me that I am important to them, (she looked at Katsuhito)   
that I wasn't just a brilliant scientist, but a friend, maybe more than that. (He now had a more understanding look on his face).   
I let my need for this to cloud my usually flawless preparation, which caused the the Inhibition Inhibitor to malfunction.   
Instead of generating of field of non-inhibitions to one specific area, it generated it at a circumference approximately the size of   
this valley." 

"But Washu, Sasami and Ryo-oki weren't affected by your invention, how come?" Asked Ayeka, who while Tenchi was upstairs   
had questioned her sister to see if she had any unusual feelings or actions that night before. She didn't.   
"I set this not to affect anything or anyone who hadn't physically matured enough to handle it, Ayeka, so that's why they weren't   
affected." "So we all were affected by this ray, against our will?" stated a now angry Ayeka   
"Yes and no, Princess. Yes in the sense that you did what you would normally not have done, and no because it did cancel your   
inhibitions, and so it showed your TRUE feelings to those whom you were with."   
(Washu was looking straight at Katsuhito as she said this. The others took a minute to digest what the diminutive scientist had just   
said.) 

"It allowed our true feelings to show". That thought seemed to have been shared by all those affected.   
"Then it means that what we .... experienced last night," said Ryoko   
".........was a show of our true feelings, " said by Ayeka   
".....to those we were with!" finished Tenchi."   
"Yes, and those feelings weren't encumbered by inhibitions that existed normally so what was said, heard and did was what all   
those affected, wanted," said Washu, who now was in her adult form. 

As there was not another statement given, Washu sat back down to wait for whatever retribution was warranted by her actions.   
Finally Tenchi stood up and first looked at all there, then turned his gaze towards Washu.   
"At first, Washu I wanted to ring your neck for what you had done...." (Washu visibly shook knowing all too well what Tenchi at   
his most angry could do (Example Kagato!)   
".......but I now know that you did this......... out of .........love. Now that doesn't excuse this and if you want to stay with us here,   
as a part of this family, you will promise never to make any sort of device that controls anyone's emotions or inhibit their natural   
emotional barriers in this family again. Also, you will leave you lab and stay in the house for a total of one week, am I   
understood Miss Washu?" 

Now Washu was not, as she said, the Greatest Genius Scientist in the Universe for nothing. But getting on the bad side of Tenchi's   
light hawk wings was a possibility she would live without, so she accepted the punishment. She brought up her holo-computer and   
locked herself and all others out of her lab, then gave instructions to her computer system that only Tenchi, through Tenchi-ken   
would be able to unlock the Lab's door. Her final act was to add a subspace bedroom connected to a certain person's closet and   
she then shut down her computer.   
"Well that's that! No more science for me for a week, will that be all for now Tenchi?" asked Washu. As Tenchi glanced at those   
who were affected, Katsuhito, Ayeka, Ryoko, then himself, they all nodded and agreed on the punishment.   
"All right, we're done here." With that they all break up to go to their daily routines.   
"Washu, please come with me, since you are free of duties today, you will help me at the shrine." Katsuhito said it as more of a   
statement to all as much as it was to Washu. "Hmm, Ok, Lord Katsuhito, I am at your service," answered an anxious Washu, not   
knowing what will happen.   
But before everyone left the dining room Washu announced; "I would advise that there would be no other Activities between   
those affected by last nights, hmm, associations (Washu talked like this so as to keep the encounters that happened out of Sasami's   
understanding) am I clear with you all?"   
"It's OK Washu, I understand what happened yesterday! Remember, I am connected to Tsunami, so I'm happy all of you got   
along last night!" She then went to the kitchen to finish cleaning up from breakfast as the other stood there dumfounded.   
"Well what do you know, she's growing up faster that I thought," commented Ryoko "Well it seems to me it's too fast. I shall   
have a talk with her," answered a worried Ayeka   
"I wouldn't worry too much Ayeka, she seems to have a level head on her shoulders," said Tenchi. "Since the cat's out of the bag,   
just remember people, no intimate encounters until my lab is reopened and I can check if your ...well pregnant or not!" 

"WHAT?!?!?" both Ryoko and Ayeka screamed in unison. 

"We girls could all be pregnant! Is that clear enough for you!" said a now annoyed Washu. Before anyone could ask further   
Washu ran outside and towards the shrine. She wanted to tell this to Katsuhito herself. After the shock wore off both girls just sat   
down on the couch with a concerned Tenchi sitting in a chair in front of them. "Look I have to get Mihoshi and my Dad up and   
explain to them what happened, I need you two to be strong and do your daily chores for now. After lunch we'll ..... talk about   
this, OK!" He took both their hands in his and they nodded back to him. 

Tenchi made his way to his father's room, dreading that talk he had to make with him, as well as with Mihoshi. He grabbed a box   
of tissue just in case. As Tenchi open the door he saw what he had seen before, his father laying on his back with a contented look   
on his face, while Mihoshi was laying beside him, her head on his chest.   
"Well I better get this over with!" He knelt down and shook both of them. "Dad, Mihoshi , hmmm good morning." 

"Mmmm. Tenchi why are you waking me up, usually it is........... OOHHH!" that was all he said as he saw his son looking at him   
then he followed his gaze to a mass of blonde hair on his chest.   
"Tenchi, What, How, Who.... Why?" Was all Nobuyuki could say. As Tenchi was about to speak Mihoshi started to waken.   
Tenchi held his hand up and after she fully woke up and of course yelled, he calmed her and his dad down (He was on the floor   
with a big red mark on his face). After Tenchi had explained what had happened, Both Nobuyuki and Mihoshi were staring out in   
to the space in front of them. Then , after a few more minutes of silence, Nobuyuki spoke:   
"I am sorry for having taken your trust of me by what we did, Miss Mihoshi, I cannot explain away my dishonor of you and I   
would understand completely if you would bring me up on charges through the Galaxy Police. I am a humble man who should   
have been able to control his urges, especially with my love for my Achika, I had no right to........" 

"Wait Nobuyuki," Mihoshi grabbed his hand as he looked on her with watery eyes. "I have ....no regrets about last night. I've   
been lonely since I have come here. I don't mean friendship, that's here aplenty, but I haven't been with anyone close for almost a   
year." (She then looked down out of embarrassment, but of regret also, as she continued)   
"Most of the time, the men I have dated have known of me and have treated me as my reputation precedes me. The bubblehead   
with a great body, (she sheds a tear) they treated me that way too when I went out with them. They saw me as a piece of meat to   
devour." She started to cry, but not the usual whiny cry they were used to, but a cry that came from the heart. Then it happened   
in front of Tenchi's eyes, Mihoshi was gathered up by Nobuyuki in his arms as she continued her story. "But, you noble   
Nobuyuki, not only did you refuse to hurt me, you were so loving and gentle. You refused me three times, every time wanting to   
be a gentlemen and keeping me from you. Yet when I finally won and you were with me, you were still gentle and kind. I have   
wanted someone to treat me that way all my life, and now without really looking for it, I found it in you. I don't regret being   
with you, I just hope you can forgive me for being so forceful. I normally would never have done that at all."   
She then sobbed into his chest as he held her. 

Throughout all this Tenchi was looking, and at first was disturbed at the realization of what had happened, but as Mihoshi spoke   
he started to see his father in a different light. Probably in the light that his mother had seen him. He realized that his inherent   
kindness was from both sides of his family.   
After Mihoshi had cried herself out ,Tenchi volunteered to take her to her room while Nobuyuki was thinking of what happened.   
He knew with what Tenchi had explained, that he must have had some feelings for the Blonde GP officer, but he never imagined   
that she would be as lonely as he, nor would her heart be as shattered as it was. He made a decision and would have to speak to   
someone before he finalized it. So he made his way to the shower, then accepted the late breakfast from Sasami. It was a Sunday   
so he didn't have to go to work, perfect. He could decide that day and inform everyone that night. 

Just as he finished, Mihoshi made her way downstairs. She had gone to the Onsen to clean up and returned to have breakfast. As   
she got to the dining room, her seat was already out for her to sit in compliments of Nobuyuki who was standing behind the seat,   
holding it for her. He then helped Sasami serve Mihoshi's breakfast, then made his exit and said good bye to Mihoshi, but before   
he left, asked to her to take a walk that afternoon. She accepted and promised to be ready for their walk on time (and that, we'll   
see!). 

As Washu knocked on Katsuhito's office she was hesitant of what reception she would receive. It was her budding relationship   
with the Shrine keeper, and former Jurian Crown Prince, that started all this mess so she had reason to be nervous.   
"I haven't felt these feelings in over 10,000 years, when I was married." (This thought caught her off guard) "Why am I feeling   
this now, is he that much of an attraction to me, especially in his real form? Or is it what I see inside him?"   
As she was thinking of this the door slid open revealing a stoic Shinto priest. "Haaa, hello, Lord Katsuhito, I am here for my   
assignment."   
"Very well, we will start with Tenchi's chores, which you will do until lunch everyday this week, then you will assist me in the   
shrine office to help me organize the files there." "Well that shouldn't be a problem, I'll just whip up my robots and...... oh wait   
my computer and everything I need, I can't use use them now."   
"Which means doing everything by hand Miss Washu. I think that alone should be of some benefit to you, to realize that science   
doesn't always have all the answers when good old fashioned hard work does!" stated Katsuhito.   
"You're never going to let me forget about this, are you Kat-chan?" Washu answered in her own unique way.   
"Now why would I ever do that? Remember, Tenchi gave you this punishment, I am only a victim of what you did," answered   
Katsuhito before he said anymore, she came up and grabbed his hands in hers.   
"Can you forgive this old Scientist her mistakes, especially when it comes to the heart?" she asked. "Though I am still angry, I   
understand you reasons for doing it. We'll talk after dinner, maybe a late tea ceremony might soothe my anger," said Katsuhito   
They then went outside to start their chores, Tenchi and the girls continued their morning chores, anticipating the talk they were   
all supposed to have after Lunch!****

**Next in Chapter #3: A change in relationships**   
What was Nobuyuki's decision, as well as what Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka will discuss. Can Washu last a week without   
technology? Will this help or hurt her chances with Katsuhito? Stay tuned!   



	3. A Change in Relationships

****

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Oh-Oki characters,   
so Mihoshi isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy!   
Thanks to Laval for his pre-reading help! 

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

**Chapter #3: A Change in Relationships**

As the sun climbed towards it's midpoint, everyone in the Masaki home were at their chores, except for three individuals. Two   
were at the home's patio waiting for the third, who was making his way towards the shrine to talk to the shrine keeper, his   
grandfather. Tenchi had many things on his mind as he made his way to see his grandfather. Mainly to ask for the day off to talk   
to Ayeka and Ryoko who were waiting for him below. 

"Oh, I hope he lets me off today, I really need to talk to the girls," thought Tenchi.   
Then an odd sight befell his eyes. He saw an adult Washu sweeping the Shrine's courtyard .   
"Miss Washu what are you doing?" asked a thoroughly perplexed Tenchi as he scratched the back of his head.   
"Well, Tenchi dear, this is part of the punishment I am serving as per your decision. Since I can't use my technology, I have to do   
this,....manually," and with a sigh, she continued on as Tenchi shuffled haphazardly to the Shrine's office. 

A knock greeted Katsuhito as he was reading several scripture scrolls. With that he got up from his low table to answer the door.   
"Tenchi, you're late!" was all he said. "Ah, Grandpa, I kinda need to.... take the morning practice off." Tenchi said nervously.   
"And why do you need to do that is more important that your Bokken Practice?"   
"Well, it has to do with what happened yesterday, and I need to remedy a situation that has... developed from it, if you know   
what I mean Grandpa." Tenchi then waited for Katsuhito to answer.   
"As you have already observed, I am dealing with my situation" (He motioned to Washu, who was now polishing the Shrine floor   
within viewing distance of the 2 men, not looking very happy as she glared at both.) "Well, you know she won't forget this   
Grandpa," Tenchi said, quietly scolding him.   
"If all goes well, I will not be the one she will be forgetful of Tenchi." He then remembered who had put her in this situation and   
he sighed with concern and regret. Then he remembered too who caused yesterday's situations. "Well I hope she remembers who   
made my decision for me."   
"I'm sure she'll eventually remeber that. I release you from your duties and practice for today Tenchi   
(Inside Tenchi was jumping up for joy) BUT, that means double for tomorrow!"   
Tenchi sighed as he passed a now smiling Washu as he knew what that meant for him, then his mind switched to what awaited him   
at the foot of the shrine's steps. 

___________________________________________________________________________________   


As Tenchi was talking to his Grandfather, the two girls whom he was trying to get to to talk to were themselves in a   
conversation. 

When Tenchi left his home both Ayeka and Ryoko sat down on the patio furniture to wait for Tenchi to get permission to get out   
of his chores to talk to them. 

Ayeka and Ryoko were sitting next to each other in two seats with a single seat facing them. 

After a few minutes, Ayeka finally broke the silence. 

"Miss Ryoko, can I ask you a question?" 

"Why so formal Ayeka, we're closer now!" said a boisterous Ryoko. 

"That is why we need to talk before Tenchi comes down from the shrine!" answered Ayeka briskly. 

"So what's on that itty bitty mind of yours princess?" 

"Oh, Ryoko, you!" (Shaking with anger, her fists turning white, but then calming down) . "I mean I need to speak with you about   
what might happen to us three now!" 

"What do you mean us three, I only see us two and you getting lucky to be with me to share Tenchi for one night." 

"You know very well that Tenchi wouldn't have done what we did ..... with both of us ..... unless he had real feelings for ....   
BOTH of us!" 

Both of them stood up ready for another of their fiery explosive fights when Ryoko, then Ayeka realized the truth to what was   
said. "Remember, Washu said that we acted without our inhibitions. That means for me allowing myself to do what we did last   
night with Tenchi?" (Ayeka looked at Ryoko's face to see if she understood what she said) "With you, you allowed me to share   
Tenchi, which you wouldn't have done normally." Ayeka then grabbed and held Ryoko's hand. Ryoko looked down at their   
hands, then back up at Ayeka. She looked into her eyes to see if what she said was true ....... and it was! 

"Don't you see, we both allowed things to happen that normally wouldn't have," said Ayeka in a soft whisper.   
Then something happened that Ayeka wouldn't have thought could happen.   
Ryoko slowly moved towards her rival and quietly, softly hugged her. A few moments later Ayeka, Princess of Jurai, was   
hugging back the Space Pirate Ryoko. Both girls knew what this truce meant. It meant no more fights over Tenchi, it meant that   
they would have to be closer to help Tenchi, it also meant that they would have to share their one true love with each other. 

"That's if he lets us!" Ryoko said outloud   
Ayeka looked to her newfound friend and said "What did you say?" 

"I just answered what you were thinking about......!" answered Ryoko 

"How could you know what I was thinking?" said a now surprised Ayeka 

"Because I .... could read .... your mind?!?!?" Ryoko was now confused. 

"How can that happen? We didn't ....well we didn't!" stated Ayeka 

But, we did, with Tenchi!" (Ryoko started waving her arms and putting her hands through her hair)   
"Maybe his powers somehow linked us up together because we did it!" 

"You mean when we ..... you know, then we became .... linked." said Ayeka nervously. 

"Yeah, kinda like what my mom has with me and Ryo-oki, but different." 

"What do you mean different? " asked Ayeka 

"Well at times I can read your thoughts but more often than not, I can tell how your feeling," said Ryoko. 

"So it's not a telepathic link, it's more of an empathic link right?" answered Ayeka 

"You got it Princess!" said Ryoko happily. 

"Well this will work well, unless.......!" stated Ayeka. 

"Unless what?" Ryoko answered in a slightly irritated tone. 

"Unless .... he picks only one of us," Ayeka nervously said 

"From what we did last night, I don't think we have to worry Ayeka," Ryoko said to reassure her friend. 

Just then as that was said, Tenchi appeared at the bottom of the stairs leading from the Shrine. 

Both girls looked at him, he looked at them, then seeing he was looking at them holding each other's hands, they immediately let   
go. He shook his head, as he walked towards them. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


As the three sat down the girls facing Tenchi there was an air of nervousness throughout the area as 3 pairs of eyes stared at each   
other. 

Finally Tenchi got some backbone and said; 

"Girls, we need to talk about last night!" 

Both looked up at those beautiful brown eyes that they both had fallen in love with. That loving look was conveyed by them back   
to Tenchi who finally understood the magnitude of the past day's actions. 

His hands then grabbed on of the girls hands and held them softly kneading them as one would do to one they cared for. The girls   
felt this immediately.   
"I want both of you to know how I feel about last night, and about the both of you." (Now he will either do this right, or he will   
be the poor sap between a hurricane and a tornado!)   
"I will never ever forget last night, how could any red blooded man! (Both girls giggled) "I am eternally grateful for that to both   
of you. Thank you." He then kissed both girls on the cheek, both blushed profusely! 

There was a pause before he resumed talking. "Now I need to tell each one of you how I feel about you!" Both girls nodded yes   
and then Tenchi continued.   
"In no particular order, I will start with you, Ryoko." She let Ayeka's hand go and Tenchi held both her hands.   
Ayeka sat waiting for him to speak. 

"How can I put how I feel for you into words, you are the wind in my sail, you are the fire in my heart, just living with you   
makes my life truly interesting. I can never predict what life will be with you, which is one of the things I love about you."   
(When he mentioned love Ayeka wimpered quietly into her kimono, trying to hide it from Tenchi?)   
"I cannot see my life without you Ryoko." (She was ecstatic, not believing he had said the word love and her name)   
He smiled at her, then he let go of her hands quietly and took Ayeka's hands and upon seeing her tears wiped them with his hand.   
"Ayeka, I can never say how I could be more proud of you, coming from Royalty, yet being as comfortable washing our laundry   
as ordering one of the Guardians to defend us, even to protect Ryoko." He paused to look at Ryoko thoughtfully to convey his   
thoughts of acceptance to her.   
"You have a spirit that cannot be broken, you are my anchor of stability, Ayeka and that is why I love you too." 

"Now both girls were weeping , not tears of anger, but tears of joy and happiness." 

Tenchi then said; "I will be here for both of you, if you will have me that is!" Both girls latched on to him like a vice.   
"Do you mean Tenchi that you ....!" said Ayeka.   
"..... love us both!" said Ryoko. 

"Well, ..... yeah! I love you both, how could we have done ......what we did yesterday ..... if I didn't love you both!"   
They squeezed him harder. "Girls.....can't breath.....Need AIR!!!!!!!!" They realized what they were doing and let go of him, but   
kept holding his hands.   
After he got his breath back he indicated they sit down again. 

"I want you to both know now, that whatever Washu finds out next week, I will not change my mind. I want you both to be my   
brides." They both gave him long passionate kisses in turn and when they finally came up for air it was lunch time. They would   
have to tell the others now. So each girl took an arm and they headed inside to tell all of their love they shared together. 

Next Chapter - Now that Tenchi and the girls have worked out their relationship, what happens with the others affected by   
Washu's device. See the results and the consequences in: 

**Chapter #4: Dinner Conversation**   


Author's Thanks: Thank you Priest, BobR, The Great El Dober, and the others who have graciously reviewed this and my other   
stories. It makes me happy that my stories are making the "Day" for you all. I will try my best with the help of my Pre-reader,   
Laval, who has some great stories as well.   
  



	4. Dinner Conversation

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Oh-Oki characters,   
so Mihoshi isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy!   
Thanks to Laval for his pre-reading help! 

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue   


**Chapter #4: Dinner Conversation**

***(Note: **A Change in title had to happen as you'll see in the story!**)**

On this day Lunch time at the Masaki house would be remembered for many years to come.   
Because, on that day, A young man named Tenchi Masaki took his destiny and   
those of the two women he loved into his hands. As the family gathered for lunch   
Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka, entered with big smiles on all their faces.   
They had let go of their hands before entering,but those there saw the emotions on their faces   
and most knew something important was going to happen. 

A Katsuhito sat on one end of the dining room table, while Nobuyuki sat on the other.   
To Katsuhito's right were seated, Ayeka, Tenchi, and Ryoko.   
Facing them, next to Katsuhito was Washu, Sasami, Ryo-oki, and then Mihoshi,who sat next to Nobuyuki.   
As lunch was served by Sasami and Mihoshi, and compliments were given   
for the fantastic food prepared by Sasami, everyone enjoyed their lunch.   


As lunch was coming to and end, Tenchi nervously stood up and when all eyes were on him   
he cleared his throat, and took one look at both Ryoko and Ayeka who gave him reassuring looks. 

"I have an announcement to make!" He then motioned for both girls to stand up,   
and then he took one of each of their hands. "I have been thinking of this for a long time,   
but I haven't been able to face this till yesterday."   
(He squeezed their hands and smiled at both of them, they did the same.)   
"Yesterday made me confront my feelings for both Ryoko, and Ayeka.   
It made me face my true feelings, so I have Proposed to Ryoko, ... and Ayeka to be my brides!" 

There was about five seconds of silence, Until almost all of them yelled,   
got up and hugged and congratulated the trio.   
After the congratulations subsided, two couples started looking at each other.   
One couple looked at each other with happiness,   
while the other had some apprehension exchanged between them 

__________________________________________________________________________________   


**Late afternoon**

As the sunday afternoon sun started to set, the members of the Masaki clan relaxed in various ways.   
Tenchi Ryoko, and Ayeka were at the Onsen.   
They had gathered to celebarate with Sake' and a litle more kissing and hugging.   
Though hesitant at first, Tenchi was enjoying the conversation he was having with his fiances.   
They talked about what they wanted to do for the summer. Briefly, Ayeka mentioned Jurai   
and his chance to become Emperor. But Tenchi politely told her that they would discuss that another time,   
saying that "This is a time to enjoy you too here and now!"   
Ryoko was laying her head on Tenchi's chest, and was Ayeka opposite her.   
They continued like this relaxing and making out until dinnertime. 

While they newly engaged trio were in the Onsen, Mihoshi and Nobuyuki were taking a walk   
in the woods that surrounded the house and the shrine.   
They had taken their time as they had been walking for most of the afternoon,   
admiring the scenery and wildlife that abounded there. On sunday's many Japanese families take walks   
or go to parks to enjoy the outdoors. With that, both of them wore traditional clothes.   
Mihoshi who had dressed in a traditional green and gray kimono,   
while Nobuyuki was in a Men's black and gray kimono.   
For most of the afternoon, they engaged in some small talk , mainly about their backgrounds   
and their big and unusual family. As it started to get later they walked up to and past the shrine.   
Nobuyuki had been working up the courage to get to this spot with Mihoshi whom he had next to him .   
They were arm in arm as they turned to Achika's tombstone. 

"Mihoshi, can you please wait here, I have to do something here ok?" asked a hesitant Nobuyuki.   
"I don't mind Nobuyuki. I would be happy to wait for you.",   
was what she had said as he made his way toward the tombstone of his deceased wife.   
As he knelt down and said a prayer to his wife's well being in the afterlife he slowly began to speak. 

"My darling Achika, I have much news to tell you."(He looked down for a few seconds then continued.)   
"Our son has finally made his decision, and you would be so proud of him my darling.   
He not only chose one of the girls, he choose two of them, Ryoko and Ayeka."   
(He then wiped some tears as he continued.) "I am so happy my love, we have raised such a kind and loving son.   
And with his future wives, I know that he will have an exciting and happy life with them."   
He took a breath and went on.   
Your father and Ryoko's Mom Washu are getting closer, but you know your father,   
and with him you have to have a strong woman to have his attention. Well Washu is strong and wise.   
I hope they can work through their quirks to maybe get together to help each other as I think they should." 

He then took a full minute as he tried to get his thoughts straight. Then he spoke.   
"My love, I'm sure from your vantage point you have seen what has happened yesterday night."   
He hesitated somewhat, but continued. "I love you Achika, and I will always keep you in my heart.   
But, a bright and loving soul that has gotten my attention. Mihoshi is such a kind and considerate woman.   
I have admired her inner beauty as she has lived here with the rest of us." He paused again. 

I have come to ask you if you would allow me to court Mihoshi Kuramatsu,   
with the intent to eventually make her my 2nd wife." There is a silence as he waited for he himself to know   
how his Achika would have answered. He didn't have to wait long. 

Beside Mihoshi appeared Tsunami in her traditional robes and finery. She was smiling at the startled pair, then called for Nobuyuki's attention. He turned to face the goddess and Mihoshi standing next to her. 

"Noble Nobuyuki, I have heard your request." (She said with a smile) "Normally I do not involve myself in such requests,   
but this is a special sort of request. I think I can help you get your answer." 

She then jestured with her hand towards him as Mihoshi watched with an astonished look.   
As Nobuyuki turned towards the goddess, he felt a presence behind him. 

There in front of him was his wife in her astral form in her favorite blue kimono,   
smiling that smile he remembered and loved. 

"Oh my love!" he tried to hug her, instead he fell to the ground right through her.   
"Nubi, still doing things before you think, my love." she exclaimed.   
After he picked himself up and had a blush of embarrssment, he calmed down and started to speak.   
He turned to Tsunami, bowed and said; "Thank you oh mightly Goddess for granting my humble request."   
He then turned back and faced his wife's spirit. 

Achika, My love, I have to tell you that I... was..." 

"Nubi," (She tried to hold his face in her hands) "...I know what happened, and I know with who"   
(She looked at Mihoshi with kind eyes) I also understand the feelings you two have."   
She motioned Mihoshi to come and stand next to Nobuyuki. The she looked at him again.   
"I will always love you, but you need someone here,...with you." Achika looked down.   
"I wish I was there with you now," an astral tear was seen down her cheek.   
"But I can see that Mihoshi has a good soul. I trust her with giving you the love you need, the love you diserve.   
So, I will give my blessing to the two of you, and may you have a long and happy life."   
She tried to hug both of them, but her arms went through them. They smiled at each other,   
then as Achika turned to leave, Mihoshi said;   
"When we die, will you be there for Him,... for me?"   
Achika then gave a big smile and replied; "Of course I will. Its the least I can do for my sister-wife!"   
She winked at Mihoshi. Then she turned back to her husband who was now crying.   
"Don't cry my love, have a good life with Mihoshi, and I'll be waiting for you two when it's done."   
She motioned for Mihoshi to gently grab and lead a distraught Nobuyuki away. 

As the "New" couple left Achika turned to Tsunami and asked;   
"Will I be able to keep an eye on them, my goddess?" She bowed to her.   
Tsunami smiled and replied; You can keep an eye on them until they join you Lady Achika,   
and please call me Tsunami. They linked arms and started talking about their little family and   
the changes they were going through as they faded from view. 

__________________________________________________________________________________   


Katsuhito had taken a solitary walk after the chaotic lunch was over. As he walked,   
Washu had taken some specific supplies and headed for the shrine office's sitting room.   
When he completed his walk an hour later, he headed for his office.   
When he opened his sliding door he was momentarily jolted by whathe saw, and amazed. 

There in front of him, was Washu in a classic white, pink and red kimono, and a Japanese tea service.   
"Lord Katsuhito, will you honor me by joining me for tea?" Asked a formal and adult Washu.   
How could I not refuse such a kind and proper request. I will be honored to."   
Replied a now stoic Katsuhito. 

As they drank their tea Washu was bidding her time for the proper time to ask her questions.   
since before the fateful incident the day before, she had been wanting some answers from this thoughtful,   
but serious Priest and ex-Prince of Jurai. 

"May I ask you my Lord some questions?" Washu finally asked him.   
"Yes, Miss Washu, you may." answered Katsuhito.   
Why can't you return the affection I have for you? Is there something I did wrong?   
Well, except for yesterday!" Said Washu.   
After a few moments of contenplation, he answered. I am nearing the end of my existance,   
why would you want to be with me, Washu when you know that I won't be here for long.   
What would you want to waste you time with me. A loud SLAP was heard in the Shrine office. 

"Who do you think you are to tell me what and how I feel! I thought you would have understood that I,   
being who I am, would have taken the time we had and kept you alive, maybe even extend it   
just to be able to spend more time with you. But, I must have been mistaken."   
(She looked down for a moment) "It seems I have a lousy way of picking men to love, they either leave me,   
try to imprison me or just simply try to keep me away for my own good." She said quietly.   
Several tears rolling down her cheeks. 

She got up to leave when a hand holding her arm stopped her. Then a young Yousho gathered her   
into his strong arms as she beat on his chest with her hands and arms yelling as she did.   
That lasted at least 20 seconds until a tired and crying Washu settled down into his arms.   
He rocked her back and forth saying soothing things as she calmed down . 

He the spoke; "I am an idiot not to take into consideration how strongly you felt for me,   
and my misgivings at having that kind of attention.I'm sorry if it has clouded my judgement, and my intelligence.   
It's been many years since that has happened." (he sighed, and looked into her evergreen eyes)   
"I do wish to make it up to you Lady Washu." (He finished wiping her face of tears)   
"So I'll split the work load with you for the rest of the week." She finally smiled her trademark smile.   
Then she thought of something. "Well, why dont' we ..." she whispered something to Yousho t   
hat made him fleetingly blush red. Then he nodded, gathered her up in his arms and then,   
they headed towards Yousho's bedroom with Washu giggling all the way down the hall.   


**Chapter #5: The Waiting Game**   
How do the various lovers handle the anxiety of waiting until Washu's lab re-opens. Then to top it off The Jurai Royal Family comes for a visit! 

**Author's Notes**: To My pre-readers Andre Laval, and Tex James, many thanks for all your help as my stories you both edited have been accepted to TMFFA! To my readers, some have said that Ayeka isn't B***hy enough, well I don't see her being that unless she gets angry. Now in this story, she is much happier more times than angry. But, don't worry some of our traditional Ayeka will comeout soon enough! Thanks to all and please R & R!   



	5. The Waiting Game

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Oh-Oki characters,   
so Mihoshi isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy!   
Thanks to Laval for his pre-reading help! 

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue   
Yousho is Katsuhito, and Katsuhito is Yousho! 

**Chapter #5: The Waiting Game**   


**Sunday Night**

After everyone had helped to clean up after dinner   
(With the exception of Washu and Katsuhito, who were busy elsewhere ;) )   
The different members of the family got ready for bed. 

Nobuyuki had escorted Mihoshi to her bedroom. Since he worked the next day he would find himself   
sleeping on the couch as normally he would be living in an apartment he rented   
in town during the week. His old room was now Mihoshi's.   
"Thank you for the walk tonight. It sure was ...enlightening!" said a smiling Mihoshi.   
"Yes it was at that, and seeing my Achika again just made it so perfect." he wiped a tear from his eye.   
They looked fondly at each other and leaned in for a good night kiss when their foreheads smashed together.   
"Ouch!" was heard from both as they rubbed their foreheads. 

Well Goodnight Mihoshi, sleep well." Said Nobuyuki. 

"Good night noble Nobuyuki!" She paused then said, "Nobuyuki, ccann you stay with me tonight.   
I know we can't do anything." (she remembered what Washu had said)   
"But I feel lonely and I need to be held, and I..."   
She fell into his arms crying, he simply nodded, picked her up and took her inside   
to lay her down on her bed. he then stood up and went to the door.   
There was a moments hesitation as both made eye contact. Nobuyuki's look of apprehension,   
Mihoshi's look of need for companionship. He closed the sliding door, and got into her bed.   
He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.   
The same position they woke up to that fateful morning. They slowly drifted off to sleep.   
Smiles of contentment on their faces. Another astral figure floated beside them   
with a happy and contented look before fading away. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Up at the shrine, in a priest's bedroom lay to figures intertwined.   
But were sleeping and held each other tightly. More so than most.   
Betraying the longing for each other that they had been seeking for a long time.   
It seems that they had found a cure for that with each other. Time would see if this would last.   
The week coming up would hold the key to that and the other's futures. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


The scene was a bit different in Tenchi's room. As Tenchi was helping Sasami finish cleaning   
the kitchen his two fiancés were in his room talking. 

"Well, Princess, do you think he'll go for it?" 

"I would think so, with both of us asking." 

"Well, remember his inhibitions are back up again, so even though he proposed that doesn't   
mean he'd go along with this!" said Ryoko 

True, but as we have already agreed, it would be wise for him to accept.   
Lest we deprive him of our presence!" said a confident Ayeka 

"To accept what Ayeka?" asked Tenchi who had caught the last sentence said by Ayeka. 

both girls stood up and moved towards where Tenchi was standing.   
Just as they got in front of him he noticed them. 2 futons where on had been. 

"Ok, why are those here for?" asked a now annoyed Tenchi. 

Well Tenchi Dear, we are now your fiancé's and since we Slept together last night..." started Ryoko. 

"...we would like to continue that from now on, Lord Tenchi." finished Ayeka. 

Now, wait a minute, remember what Washu said, we can't.... do that right now!   
said a now blushing Tenchi. 

"We didn't mean that silly. We just meant that we should sleep together to adjust ourselves   
to being together later." replied a smiling ryoko. 

"As Ryoko said, we need to start adjusting to being with each other.   
My Mother and Auntie did the same when they wed my father." added Ayeka. 

"Well, Ok!" Both girls glomped him. "But, there will be some rules observed here,   
and if you break them, your out of here got it!" Both girls nodded as He continued.   
"1. We observe Washu's request and not have ahhh well you know none of that for now   
(And hopefully till the Honeymoon. He sighed and went on.)   
"2. No fighting when in this room. This is now a non combat area." Both agreed.   
"And 3. Nothing more than what I allow. That means both of you not just Ryoko, Ayeka."   
Ayeka looked surprised, but complied with this request.   
Ryoko nodded yes simply so she could be held and be next to Tenchi. 

As all three adjusted the futons, Ryoko said "Tenchi, Ayeka please remind me to   
talk to Mom about getting a larger bed." 

Both of them nodded yes and they laid down and got into a spoon position   
with Ryoko to the right, and Ayeka to the left of Tenchi. They wrapped their arms   
around the person in front of them and then leaned to each other for a good night kiss.   
Tenchi was still nervous. He did trust the girls to keep their word. His worry was himself.   
"How can I keep control of myself. I have to do this now or I'll never get enough rest."   
he said to himself. 

As the three slowly nodded off to sleep contented grins spread on all three faces.   
They knew that this would be the beginning of their new life together, and after Saturday   
even more so. They dreamed of themselves and their future. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________   


**After breakfast, Monday**

Tenchi was headed for the fields as the others were headed for their chores.   
Ryoko the appeared in front of him.   
"Ryoko don't you have chores to do?" spoke a now irritated Tenchi. 

Oh my Tenchi. I just wanted to have some time alone away from the others , and Ayeka!"   
Said Ryoko. 

"Now that isn't fair Ryoko. We'll make time to be alone later.   
And that means I'll make time for Ayeka as well."   
Tenchi stated what will become a running statement. Especially for Ryoko. 

Oh. but Tenchi, I..." 

"No buts, Ryoko. Now if you want to be my fiancé, I am asking you to do your chores.   
Then maybe later we'll go for a walk, OK?"   
Asked Tenchi in more loving terms. Ryoko then smiled kissed Tenchi full on the lips   
and waved to him a she disappeared. 

"Oh Man, I hope I can make it to the end of the week." thought Tenchi   
as he continued to the carrot fields. 

Ayeka had finished her chores and walked towards the Shrine where she saw her brother   
Lord Katsuhito, and an adult Washu sweeping the shrine courtyard.   
"Brother , Miss Washu, can I ask for a favor?" Asked Ayeka. 

"Well what do you want Ayeka?" asked Washu. 

"Is there a way to call my parents on Jurai?" 

"Yes, but we'll have to wait for dinner, and Tenchi can open my lab.   
He can give you specific access to a terminal to call your parents. Will that do Ayeka?" 

"Yes, oh thank you Miss Washu!" she nodded and headed back towards her labor. 

"Brother" Ayeka motioned Katsuhito to stand next to her. "Take care of her brother,   
be patient as I will have to be with Ryoko." 

"I will Ayeka, I think I still have some of my heart left to allow that love to flourish.   
Thank you for your concerns and If you need to talk, I'll be here. all right sister?" 

"Yes, I will keep that in mind. Thank you brother. Will you be back for lunch or dinner?" 

"Inform Sasami that we'll be there for dinner. And since you three are now together,   
you will all be here for training, Inform your fiancés." 

"Yes, brother will be up after lunch"   
She nodded said her good byes and headed back down to the house. 

Washu came over to a now young Yousho and asked;   
"Do you think they can make it to Saturday?" 

I think that Tenchi is stronger than he looks,... but it will take all that strength   
to keep those two from driving him mad." Answered Yousho. 

Washu cackled as she went back to work as Yousho started to sweep as well. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Back on Jurai:**

Sister, Don't you think it's time to visit the children? 

Yes That would be fun. I hope to talk to Yousho and Washu about some concerns I have. 

And I want to see if my girls are happy and healthy. 

Sister, be truthful. You want to see who got Tenchi! 

Both nodded and laughed as arrangements were made for their trip to visit the earth.   
Then an aide came up to the Queens and said; 

"Lady Misaki, the transports are ready." 

"When will we arrive? asked Funaho. 

"We should make it there in 5 days, by Saturday morning." replied the aide. 

"Oh I can hardly wait!" Said Misaki 

It will be good to see them. Replied Funaho (Because I feel that something has happened   
and we need to get there to help.) she thought as their craft were made ready. 

Next chapter: The couples deal with the daily chores and start to get on each other's nerves   
**Chapter #6: Patience!**

****Author's notes.** Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but don't worry, I'll have the regular   
length back up with the next one! dennisud   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Patience and Virtue

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and   
whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. This story is based on   
the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Oh-Oki characters, so Mihoshi isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy! Thanks to Laval for his   
pre-reading help!****

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

**Chapter #6: Patience and Virtue**

The couples deal with the daily chores and start to get on each other's nerves 

**Tuesday**

Nobuyuki opens the door to his Van to let Mihoshi in. They had agreed to stay at his apartment after dinner Monday.   
Though they weren't going to see the rest of the family till Friday night, both agreed to try this arrangement to see if they   
could make it work together. Mihoshi had positioned a cloaked Yukinojo above the apartment building that he lived in… she   
wanted it to be nearby when she had emergencies, and on her biweekly planetary patrol. 

He had invited her to go with him to work and they left early to have some breakfast at a cafe across from where he   
worked. They had both slept well the last two days. So much so that it was one of the reasons Mihoshi had gone to   
Nobuyuki's apartment. 

As they sat and talked about what they were going to do that day, A call came into Nobuyuki's phone. 

"Hello?" Said Nobuyuki. 

"Father, its Tenchi, How are you and Mihoshi doing?" He was calling from the house. 

"We're doing fine son, how is everyone? I hope nothing has been blown up, Right?" 

"Well Ayeka and Ryoko had a heated discussion going about which soap to watch after lunch. Then I pointed out to them   
that since we're all training, I'd tape both Shows on the dual VCR tape recorder. That was the only real disturbance here   
Dad." said Tenchi. 

"What about that call to Jurai Ayeka was going to make. Did they reply?" 

Well, it seems that they were already on their way, so we decided to wait till Saturday to tell them then. 

Don't worry Tenchi, we'll all be there for you son, remember that! Said Nobuyuki. 

"Thanks Dad, that will help!" said Tenchi. 

"Hmm, How about your Grandpa and Washu? How are they doing?" Asked Nobuyuki. 

"They seem to keep to themselves at the shrine. Ryoko has been keeping an eye on Washu, and she hasn't told me anything   
big yet. But, She did say that she keeps feeling a new emotion from her mother." 

"And what would that be?" asked Nobuyuki 

"She said Contentment, and ... joy!" Tenchi replied. 

"I'm sure it's making your grandfather more joyful too." (Then after a pause) "So how are you three doing?" (Referring to   
Ryoko, Ayeka and Tenchi's budding romance) 

"Well I seem to have gotten a truce between them since the their soap opera argument and they seem to enjoy our sparring   
with Grandpa." replied a more upbeat Tenchi. 

"Really, what did they enjoy the most son?" 

"The fact that they have some advantages over me with their skills, and powers while training. But Dad I surprised them   
today when in the middle of them using their powers against me and Grandpa, I called on and got the Light Hawk Wings   
which of course frightened them to death since two of the three wings were pointed to their necks." 

"How can that happen?" Mihoshi caught the concern in Nobuyuki's eyes, grabbed his arm and asked what was going on? 

"After everyone calmed down Washu, who ran after she heard the girls cry out, asked me how I felt when the wings   
appeared and I answered confidant. You know kind of like I knew what they were going to do, and that in the back of my   
mind, I could call on the wings." 

"Go on son!" Nobuyuki said 

"She then explained that since the pressure of choosing one of the girls was now gone, so my mind could focus more on my   
environment as well as what ever pressure was relieved obviously allowed my confidence level to rise as well as my senses." 

"Well it seems that Saturday wasn't the only surprise for us." 

Mihoshi then grabbed the phone and said; "Tenchi what happened is anyone hurt?" 

"No, Mihoshi it's just that I can control The Light Hawk Wings now, so don't worry OK?" Replied Tenchi. 

"Oh, Ok, I'll give you back your father now, Byyyeeee!" answered Mihoshi. 

"Son, we got to go, or I'll be late for work. Remember to tell Sasami We'll be back Friday, OK?" 

"Yes Dad, you two keep out of trouble and I'll have Sasami make your favorites, OK?" 

"Ok, son. Give my love to all of my family and take care! 

Ok, Dad same to you and Mihoshi! We'll see you Friday! 

"Bye!" 

"Bye Son!"   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Wednesday**

To say that everything was normal is to say that a Gundum hasn't a wing to fly on! 

Washu couldn't figure it out. And to admit that contradicted her self appointed role as Greatest Scientific Genius in the   
Universe! But, that was the truth. It had been four days since her punishment began and though she agreed that she should   
do her time, it was still a confusing situation. First she was spending most of her time around the man she now knew she   
loved, Prince Yousho Jurai, better known as Katsuhito Masaki, Shinto Priest and Shrine keeper. So she was happy. But, at   
the same time, she was miserable. Not being able to run her experiments. Doing everything by hand and not only trudging   
up those blasted shrine steps, but also having to sweep them every day. She wondered how Tenchi did it for all those years. 

She wanted her old job back! But, she also knew that if she could stick it out, she not only got her lab back on Saturday, but   
she would find out if she was a mother again. The wiley scientist and lover of Yousho deafly held in this roller coaster of   
emotions. 

Next she remembered that Yousho's, Ayeka's, and Sasami's parents were scheduled to arrive that Saturday afternoon. She   
remembered the conversation she had with Funaho so long ago. "Maybe they'll try to change my mind ... now that they'll be   
family?" She wondered to herself. 

"I won't let them!" answered the old priest who now stood next to the adult Washu. 

"Did I say that out load?" She wondered again. 

"Yes, you did my little Washu!" He then wrapped an arm around her, changing to his true younger form. He kissed her on   
her now rosy red cheek. They exchanged some laughter and then headed to the shrine office to share some bento boxed   
lunches courtesy of Sasami. 

After a hearty lunch, they both returned to their roles. Washu cleaning the courtyard of the Shrine, Yousho was meeting   
Tenchi for afternoon practice. For the second day in a row Tenchi was able to bring forth and control the Light Hawk   
Wings. Yousho allowed Washu to stop her sweeping to take notes as he and Tenchi used their Jurai power to spar with the   
Tenchi-ken and Light Hawk Wings. Ayeka and Ryoko then joined Washu. Since Tenchi was now finished with high school,   
he was at home everyday. Until he decides whether to stay on earth and go to College, or being forced to go to Jurai and   
start his training with The Royal guard, and the Jurai Academy to prepare for the day he was to be Emperor. What he was   
afraid of the most was the fact that he might have already made that decision by his marrying both Ryoko and Ayeka. This   
indecision gave Yousho the opening to strike at Tenchi during their training session. "Ouch, That hurt Grandpa!" Said a   
smarting Tenchi, rubbing his head. The light hawk wings flickered off. 

"All right, that's enough for today." Then Yousho put his hand on Tenchi's arm and said, "What ever distracted you Tenchi,   
you need to deal with." 

"It will have to wait till Saturday." Yousho chuckled, but was cut short by Tenchi. "It's not the chance at being a father,"   
(He looked at both his fiancés with love in his eyes) "it's what great-grandfather will force me to do!" 

A Blue aura flickered around Tenchi for a few moments until Yousho shouted: "Tenchi, focus on what you are doing. If   
you don't you might hurt someone you care for!" Tenchi came out of his dazed anger long enough to see the aura of power   
around him. He calmed down, and the aura disappeared. 

"Thanks Grandpa, I'll concentrate more. I promise!" With a nod, Yousho released Tenchi to his two wives-to-be and the   
three started down the shrine steps. Washu came up next to his love and commented; "We'll need to keep and eye on   
him...and help him harness his powers..." 

"Before he hurts himself, or someone else!" finished Yousho, who then took Washu's hand and started walking to the shrine. 

As they walked passed the shrine office Washu turned to the shrine keeper, and squeezed his hand. "Where are we going,   
may I ask?" 

"We are going to a spot I have found calms the mind, and the soul!" replied Yousho. 

After about 15 minutes of walking they came upon a clearing to the right side of the path they were on. Yousho guided   
Washu to a stump that had a spectacular overview of the Valley. There you could see the shrine, now on the opposite side of   
the valley. Below was a view of the Masaki home, the lake, and the dock jutting out in an angle from the house. He then   
motioned for Washu to scoot over a little and he sat down and put his arm around her. They then just sat in silence there for   
a few minutes just admiring the view. 

Then he got up, turned around and reaching for something in his pocket. Washu was at first confused, then he kneeled down   
on one knee! For probably the second time in her long life, Washu was frozen, speechless, as Yousho then spoke. "In these   
past few years you, and the other girls have come and enlightened my and my families lives, I never regretted you or they   
being here. As time went by, we grew closer. First as friends, then as lovers." They smiled at each other. 

"I have never regretted anything I have done in my life, with only two exceptions. His head bowed down at saying this.   
"First it would be hurting Ayeka, in leaving her behind, and tricking her and hiding my true identity from her. Washu took   
her hand and rubbed his cheek, signifying her understanding. "But I do not regret that she then fell in love with my   
grandson. They and Ryoko belong together." My second regret was, that I was such a fool to not see the need you had for   
love... for my love. So you tried to do what you thought could work. It backfired and affected all of us. I now will take my   
responsibility for that by saying I love you, Washu Habuki. You are my polar opposite who can be annoying at one time,   
and my most trusted friend another. You have awakened the feelings of love, and warmth. Something I had lost when Isuki   
died so long ago. I have found that love in you." He looked her in the eye. Then he pulled out a gold ring, with a large red   
Ruby, as it's stone. "Will you marry me?" was what he said. 

She was stunned. For only the second time, someone had proposed to her. She went back in her mind as Yousho's face was   
superimposed by her former husband. Anguish welled up in her, then his image vanished replaced again by Yousho' smiling   
and now also anguished face! 

"YES!! OF COURSE YES! You think I'm foolish enough to pass up the opportunity to not marry my soul mate!" she said   
as she leaped on to him and both found the ground. 

After a few minutes of kissing and hugging each other Yousho said; "Isn't this what got us into trouble in the first place?" 

"Yeah, and it won't be the last time we do this, Got it Yo-chan!" was Washu's reply. Later they made their way down to the   
house to announce their engagement. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

As another eventful dinner finished all were happy at Washu's and Yousho's engagement. No one more so than Tenchi,   
Ryoko, and Ayeka. Everyone then went to the living room for a night of Kareoke, and Sake'. 

Afterwards everyone got to bed and had a fitful sleep, except one. Ayeka was having a nightmare like none she had before.   
In it she was fighting ...Ryoko! Why was she fighting her best friend? Then the unthinkable happened, she struck Ryoko's   
abdomen and with Jurai power drove her fist through it. Then as she withdrew her hand from her dying friends' body, a   
light hawk sword struck her, while she ran her other hand through... Tenchi's upper right chest! As all three lay dying next   
to each other a blond headed figure the size of a 12-year-old stood above them with a smirk. "It didn't take much to   
manipulate you did it Princess!" 

Ayeka with her dying breath asked; "Who are you? Why did ....you…make me ... kill my ... loves?" 

"My Name is Lord Garyu, I am from another dimension, and I am having my revenge on you! 

"But, what have ... we done ... to cause you to ... make me do ... such horrible things? Ayeka gasped. 

"Because in my dimension, I lost you to him!" (Pointing to a still and bloody Tenchi) "So if I can't have you, nobody will.   
Especially those two!" 

Then he started to laugh a maniacal laugh, as she let out a final scream! 

"Ayeka, Ayeka, wake up!" 

Ayeka Slowly regained her bearings as she looked at the two concerned faces in front of her clearing field of vision. Then   
she latched on to Tenchi and Ryoko with all her might and started to cry uncontrollably. 

After a few minutes and a bit of light headedness from Ryoko and Tenchi, Ayeka then did something unexpected. She tore   
open Ryoko's nightshirt and put her hands on the ex-pirates belly. Then she did the same to Tenchi only feeling his upper   
right chest to make sure they were not wounded. She then calmed down some more when Ryoko offered to go get some   
water for her. She then grabbed her and again started to cry again. Both Ryoko and Tenchi shook their heads at each other   
dumbfounded as to what to do. After a few more minutes Ayeka calmed down enough to tell them what her dream was   
about. 

After digesting the information, Tenchi motioned Ryoko to get Ayeka back to bed, with her sleeping between them. After a   
promise that Washu would scan her, the next day, she agreed to sleep again. Ayeka hugged Ryoko like a teddy bear, while   
Tenchi had her in his arms trying his best to comfort the distraught Princess. 

After Ayeka finally fell into a more restful sleep, Ryoko and Tenchi slipped out and down to the living room. 

After getting some hot tea, both made themselves comfortable on the couch as they discussed Ayeka's dream. 

Finally Ryoko spoke. "I'm worried Tenchi, I have never seen Ayeka like this. I makes me scared she might ...be..." 

"Losing it! No, It seems that whomever this Lord Garyu is, can already affect Ayeka's mind." He took a sip of tea and   
continued. "I'm cutting Washu's punishment short. I need her in her lab to find out how he's getting into Ayeka's mind and   
to stop him." He was glowing a blue aura again. Ryoko slowly tried to touch him on his arm and was shocked. Tenchi   
realizing too late dissipated the aura. "I'm sorry Ryo-chan, I wasn't..." 

"Paying attention! I know Tenchi dear. Just remember to work with Yousho on controlling that aura. All right?" replied   
Ryoko who was helped back to the couch from the wall she impacted on. 

"Tenchi please she's my friend... my best friend. I don't want her to go through what I had to go through. Killing people   
without me controlling myself. I can't let her go through that, it will break her spirit, Tenchi, please!" said a now pleading   
Ryoko. 

I know that Ryoko, and I'm sure Washu knows too. Remember she saw what you saw. We'll do everything we can so this   
Garyu doesn't do any more damage to Ayeka, or to us. Or he'll regret he ever knew Tenchi Masaki! 

Well folks, it seems another madman has Tenchi and the gang in his sights. Will he succeed, and what about Saturday's   
events. Will they be affected as well? We'll see in **Chapter 7: Of Love...and Death!**   
  



	7. Of Love and Death!

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its   
characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer,   
and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue   
me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me.   
Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. This story is   
based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-oki characters, so Mihoshi   
isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy! Thanks to Tex   
James for his pre-reading help! 

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

**Chapter #7: Of Love ... and Death!**

Well folks, it seems another madman has Tenchi and the gang   
in his sights. Will he succeed, and what about Saturday's   
events. Will they be affected as well? We'll see Next!! 

**Early Wednesday**

Ayeka awoke to a comforting site. To her left was Ryoko with an arm around her neck. To her right was Tenchi   
holding her by her waist. Then she remembered the horrible dreams she had.   
She remembered Lord Garyu's threat, and she snuggled to her two companions and closed her eyes.   
(Oh, For Tsunami's sake, Please don't let them be hurt ...by me!)   
She held both close to her as she went back to an uneasy sleep. 

**That morning**

Sasami was the first awake and after she had started breakfast she was the first to Tenchi's room to wake the trio. 

"Hey you guys, time to wake up! Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." 

"Thanks Sasami. We'll be down in time." said Tenchi, still groggy from the last nights happenings. 

"Oh who was that, Tenchi dear?" asked an equally groggy Ryoko. 

"It was Sasami telling us to get up and be at breakfast in ten minutes." 

"Tenchi, should we wake Ayeka up?" 

"No, Let her sleep. After what happened she needs her rest." 

"Yeah, your right. She did go through allot last night. "(Then she thought of something) 

"I'll talk to her to help her get through the trauma of being controlled by another." 

"You're right, I'll remind you when I go to the fields OK?" 

"Yeah, except I do need my morning kiss first". They then kissed warmly as two lovers would,   
then he went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed, while Ryoko phased   
into her blue and gold striped dress. They met up a few minutes later and walked downstairs. 

As this was taking place, A subspace portal opened in Tenchi's room a few feet from the sleeping Princess.   
A voice from inside the portal spoke "Come Ayeka! Come to me!"   
The Princess awoke with a green glow in her eyes and stood up from her futon.   
She then turned to the man behind the voice who had by now stepped out of the portal and held his   
hand out to her. She looked at him expressionless and passively and slowly walked toward him. 

Downstairs Washu flew out of her lab and yelled for Ryoko   
and Tenchi. Subspace portal, ... in ... your room ... Now! Without hesitation Ryoko changed into her battle suit,   
While Tenchi twisted the ring given to him by Ayeka to switch tohis battle suit.   
She then grabbed his hand and teleported to his room 

The arrived just between a mind controlled Ayeka, and Lord Garyu.   
"You dare to step in front of my Love your degenerate Jurian!"   
bellowed the small but maniacal madman. 

"Who are you to take someone against her will? She is my fiancé as well, so I will not allow it!"   
stated a now angry Tenchi. 

"You Jurians, now satisfied with your slut here, you want to take such pure loveliness as well.   
NO I will not allow it!" stated a now furious Garyu. 

"TAKE THAT BACK! YOU BASTARD!" Tenchi Yelled as he ignited Tenchi-ken. 

"No, and to prove it, My dear kill them!" Said a now smug Garyu. 

Without warning two shafts of light appeared through the   
abdomens of Tenchi, and Ryoko! They both turned around in shock and disbelief at Ayeka,   
in battle gear was holding the two light swords that were going through them.   
"AAyekkaa, Why?" was all Tenchi said before he fell down,   
followed seconds later by a now unconscious Ryoko. Reality suddenly came to Ayeka as her loved one lay in front of her.   
Garyu's control had broken in the realization to Ayeka of what she was forced to do.   
She remembered what Ryoko had told her of Kagato's control of her, and the unspeakable acts she had to endure.   
Now she herself had done the same, only now it was the man she loved with all her heart, and her best friend   
and sister to be! She collapsed and wailed as Garyu tried to regain his hold on her. 

Finally failing, he pulled out a weapon and pointed it as the distraught Princess.   
"Get up my Princess, I will take you away from all this filth!" Garyu said.   
This got the attention of Ayeka. She stopped wailing and crying.   
She looked up and composed herself.   
She bent down and kissed both Tenchi and Ryoko and slowly got up and stepped over their bodies.   
As she did this, Washu and Mihoshi whom had been alerted by her wrist communicator had teleported   
just as this happened, grabbed both Tenchi, and Ryoko and dragged them down to   
Washu's lab.   
Sasami, who wanted to go up and confront Garyu and her sister, was held back by a just arrived   
Katsuhito (Yousho) who also sensed what was going on. When she saw Ryoko and Tenchi   
being dragged by Washu and Mihoshi, she screams loudly. 

Garyu had a smile as he heard the scream from down stairs as he turned to face Ayeka.   
"Well, my dear ready to go?" asked a now smug Garyu As he looked in her eyes,   
a blue glow had replaced the Green that had signified his control over her.   
As he realized too late that he was over confidant, a wall of blue enveloped the Princess.   
It looked very familiar. 

She kept her gaze on him as he realized that it was a light hawk wing, which split into two.   
One enveloped the Princess and as it went through her, her battle suit changed into a   
bright white Kimono with pink highlights.   
(Ed note: similar to the one worn By Achika in the Tenchi Movie. "Tenchi Muyo in Love".)   
"You made me Kill the man I love, and my Best friend and sister to be!   
And you think you will tell me to do anything more now.   
You will not LIVE TO SAY ANOTHER WORD!" She took the other wing,   
made a light hawk staff and with a mighty scream she cleaved the stunned madman   
before he could do anything. 

In the moments that followed, Ayeka had stayed in the same position over the now dead Garyu.   
Frozen in anger and loss. She moved for nothing and no one, until Sasami and Yousho   
made their way to the now ruined and bloody room.   
They stared at Ayeka who was still in her light hawk suit and still held the staff.   
Sasami made her way in front of the frozen grief stricken and raging sister.   
She then tried to speak to her. 

"Ayeka! Ayeka? Please Ayeka can you hear me, sister?" Sherepeated herself several more times as she tried to reach her.   
Finally, she lost that zoned out look and unclenched her handsaround the staff.   
The staff and the Kimono dissipated; leaving Ayeka in her blood splattered clothes.   
The blood of her loves. She finally focused on Sasami's face, she then started to wail again,   
grabbing her sister and sobbing in her arms. Sasami looked at Yousho and understood.   
He quietly went to his sisters, and gently picked up his sobbing sister from   
Sasami's grasp. He took her downstairs to Washu's lab. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Washu's Lab**

Washu and her lab robots were working in double time. Trying to save her daughter and future son-in-law.   
She had gotten them into stasis tubes before all life had expired in the two.   
Now she was desperately working to save their lives with all the means at her disposal.   
She had gotten Yousho toopen her lab from the entrance in their bedroom at the shrine,   
and with the help of a now distraught Mihoshi had dragged them to the lab from the room   
where Ayeka had run them through. Washu didn't think of that now, that was something to be acted on later.   
She now focused on the trying to save the ones she loved in the tubes. 

As she worked to save Tenchi and Ryoko, Yousho carried Ayeka into the Lab. 

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" was all Washu could say, as she took a wrench laying nearby and headed for them. 

"IT WASN'T HER FAULT, GARYU CONTROLLED HER!" Yousho who used his Jurai power to grabbed the   
wrench from Washu's hand before she had a chance to swing it at the crying Princess. 

"What do you mean, she was controlled?" yelled Washu. 

"I saw it, she had the same green glow Ryoko had when she was controlled by Kagato.   
"Do you understand now Washu?" said Yousho as he laid the sobbing Ayeka on a bed next to the stasis tubes.   
She stared down to her feet trying to comprehend what Yousho had said to her.   
Then it slowly dawned on her how she almost did the same thing that Ayeka, and before her Ryoko had done.   
Killed an innocent while under another's control. Only she had control ... of herself.   
She shook her head, and without a word went to the distraught Princess and gave her a sedative   
to make hersleep. Then before she went back to work, she walked to face Yousho and lovingly kissed and hugged him.   
"Thank you, Yousho, for making me see through the haze of rage and anger, and see the reality of what happened."   
He returned her hug, and replied; "I will always try to be your voice of conscience, just as you will be mine, My love!"   
They let each other go and with quiet instructions Yousho helped Washu tend to the three stricken family members.   
Sasami who had witnessed the whole thing slowly made her way to the lab entrance to get Mihoshi to help her clean the   
house up. She met the whimpering GP who then told her Nobuyuki was heading home to help.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Later that night:**

As dinner time came Sasami was making a smaller than normal dinner.   
Three members were either incapacitated or unconscious.   
While two more were working on saving them.So, o   
nly three were at the dinner table as Sasami served them. 

As Sasami, Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi were eating, Washu and Yousho came out of the lab looking haggard and tired.   
Sasami raced into the kitchen to serve them dinner. Nobuyuki then asked as they settled into their seats.   
"Well Father, Miss Washu, how are they?" They looked at each other, and Washu answered. 

"Ryoko is going to be fine. She should be back to normal by Saturday." 

"And Tenchi?" asked a hesitant Sasami. 

"He's going to be in bed for at least 2 weeks as his internalorgans heal and my nanobots help   
rebuild his nervous system. He will probably need to rehabilitate physically through the summer,   
and should be back to 100 percent by the end of August.   
Yousho will help him and for a much shorter time, Ryoko with rebuilding their bodies and skills." 

"And Ayeka, will she be all right?" asked an abnormally silent Mihoshi. 

Washu sighed. "She will probably need several months ofpsychotherapy, probably with a colleague I know   
from the Science Academy. I will call in to help her. I will also need Tenchi and Ryoko to be in the   
sessions since they, as well as her were ...victims here. We all need to help them now." 

"Did it affect ...their babies?" Sasami finally asked. 

"I ... don't know, Sasami, until the tests Saturday, it still too soon." stated Washu.   
With Ryoko it could be something that might affect development   
since her injury was quite close to the uteral area, but with Ayeka,   
the stress she went through might have affects immediately, or that may not surface for years.   
We'll have to see. 

"So they might lose them?" Sasami asked again. 

"Yes, it's a possibility."   
Then Washu got up from the low dining room table, and made her way to the sliding glass   
door that looks out on to the lake. Yousho had also gotten up and came to stand behind her.   
Then Washu finally broke down. With all of the pressure and grief of the day hitting her like a sledge hammer.   
She fell to her knees and Yousho was there to hold and comfort her.   
At the table, Mihoshi and Sasami were now crying in Nobuyuki's arms   
as all that could be heard was the crying of the female members of the household, and   
the quiet reserve, and watering eyes of the 2 men who comforted them. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Back in the Lab Next Morning:**

Ayeka groggily woke up and immediately knew where she was. She turned her head and saw Tenchi and Ryoko floating   
naked in the stasis tubes, seemingly sleeping. For a moment, Ayeka was happy, as she knew that if they were in Washu's   
lab, they would be OK.   
Then she remembered what had put the two she loved there. She started wailing again, and then she searched for something.   
She finally found it. A laser scalpel. She opened her upper kimono to expose her upper chest and   
she slowly aimed the laser over her heart.   
Just before she was to plunge the scalpel into her heart. It disappeared.   
"Now, now, I can't allow my daughter-in-law to hurt herself, now can I?" said Washu   
with Yousho now standing beside her. 

"I ...tried to ...kill them Washu! YOU SHOULD KILL ME!!" screamed a distraught and sobbing Ayeka. 

"Just like I told Ryoko before, you did not kill them! They alive as you can see, and yes they're hurt,   
but you didn't to it. This Lord Garyu did, by controlling you, and he tried to kill them, not you. Remember that! 

"But, but, ... my hands ... were full of ... their blood!" said a crying Ayeka. 

"As was Ryoko's when she attacked Jurai, and almost killed Sasami! Right!" 

"That was different," said Ayeka 

"How different? How Ayeka is that different. Kagato controlled my daughter while Jurai burned under her hands.   
She told you she could do nothing about it. Right?" Ayeka thought about what Washu said. She slowly calmed down.   
Shenow was in her brother's arms as Washu then summoned some tea for them to sip.   
It calmed her some more, where she then started asking about Tenchi and Ryoko's condition.   
Washu went into the same detail as she did during dinner on their physical, and psychological therapy. 

"So we all will have to go through this psychotherapy together?" asked Ayeka. 

"Mainly you and Ryoko, since you both need to work through these similar experiences.   
Tenchi mainly will be the one who has the physical therapy since his nervous system needs to rebuild itself." 

"Can I stay here and wait for them to wake up Miss Washu?" 

"Look, Ayeka, I forgive you. So please call me Mom, and I'm sure those two will forgive you too.   
Remember you told them of your premonitions, so they'll be much more understanding. Plus they do love you." 

"Even after what I.." Washu waggled her finger at her." What Garyu made me do?" Ayeka nodded a yes. 

"Good, your progressing even now, excellent." 

After a minute, Ayeka hesitantly asks; "Wa .... Mom, did the attack affect Ryoko's Baby?" 

"I don't know Ayeka, We'll run the tests Saturday and see." 

"I won't be able to forgive myself if her baby ..." 

Ayeka was stopped when Yousho said; " You cannot be blamed here,   
so don't think about it until then sister, please." 

"All right brother, I'll do that." Then turning to Washu. "I'm tired, can I sleep on the bed there, please?" 

"Not a problem, Get some sleep because I don't think they'll be up till morning." 

"Then I'll sleep till then. Good night Mom, good night Brother." 

"Good night My little Ayeka."   
"Good night sister, and do not worry everything will be better." 

"Thank you both". She then got under the covers and stared at the two figures floating in the stasis tubes.   
"Good night my loves, please forgive me!" She blew them both a kiss, and said some prayers to Tsunami. 

Wow a real change of pace huh folks! Well, we will see Ryoko and Tenchi up next chapter and they and the rest of   
the family will have to deal with the aftermath of the battle and get ready as well for the coming events and the royals in   
**Chapter #8 Thank Goddess it's Friday!**   


P.S.-Thanks again to Tex James for his pre-reading help!   
  



	8. Thank Goddess It's Friday!

**Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! and its   
characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer,   
and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue   
me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me.   
Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. This story is   
based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-oki characters, so Mihoshi   
isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy! Thanks to Tex   
James for his pre-reading help! 

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

**Chapter #8: Thank Goddess It's Friday!**

**Washu's Lab, Early Friday Morning:**

Early morning at the Masaki residence.   
Though in Washu's now open lab three of the injured and traumatized residents lay or were held in an unconscious state.   
While Tenchi and Ryoko were suspended in regeneration tanks, their spouse to be Ayeka lay in a bed next to them.   
Washu came in from a night of fitful sleep in the arms of her love Yousho.   
After the previous nights happenings, her restful sleep was going to come in handy now.   
"Well, better get to work." said Washu as she started to examine First Ryoko, then Tenchi with her scanning devices.   
After a few minute she triggered the specific sensors to wake her daughter   
up first since she was the one with lesser injuries and Washu's mental link would   
make it easier to calm her down as she woke up. 

Ryoko slowly started to revive and the first sound he heard was her mothers' voice.   
("Wakey, wakey my Little Ryoko") said Washu mentally. 

"What ... how...?" Was all she could say as she realized first where she was, then why.   
"Is… is Ayeka all right?" asked a groggy Ryoko.   
Washu, proud of her daughter's concern for her old rival, now best friend.   
"She's sleeping on the bed next to you." Ryoko looked down with a small smile on her face.   
"She insisted that she sleep next to you to be able to apologize to you for ...what happened."   
Before Ryoko could say anything, Washu emptied the tank Ryoko was in and helped   
her out of it. After Washu helped Ryoko dry off she explained   
what happened since she and Tenchi were out of action. 

"You mean the Princess almost killed herself... because of the fight, and she worried about me and Tenchi."   
That was all Ryoko could say as she looked at her friend on the bed.   
Washu looked concerned due to her daughter's silence.   
Then Ryoko mentally asked Washu to get her some food, and she'll laid down on the bed   
to be there when Ayeka awakens. 

As her daughter gathered up the still sleeping Princess into her arms. Washu then said;   
"She really is your best friend, isn't she?" 

"Even though we can drive each other nuts, I don't trust anyone more than her, or Tenchi," she added. 

Washu was curious so she asked; "Even with what she did to you two?" Knowing how Ryoko would react. 

"Mom, you know better than anyone how it feels to have no control. Especially Under Kagato's influence" 

"Yes I know daughter, I ...and you know that too well. Isn't that the other reason you can be that close to her now?"   
Before Ryoko could answer "You sympathize with her, and I am proud of you My Little Ryoko,   
you make me proud to be your mom!"   
She then hugged her daughter who had a confused look, which suddenly changed with a realization. 

"Thanks Mom, I ...love you too." Washu pushed Ryoko in front of her, with a surprised look.   
Then both women started to cry.   
They hugged again and held each other for several minutes as both let out much of their pent-up emotions from   
all those millennia of Abuse, and terror, and of self-doubt. 

As both gained some composure a beep alerted Washu to Tenchi waking up.   
She with her robots help then took Tenchi from his regeneration tank.   
He looked first at Ryoko who carefully hugged him and she helped Washu clean of and dress him.   
With all that had happened this week he lost that part of his inhibitions as Washu and Ryoko filled him in with   
what had happened after Ayeka injured them.   
He then turned towards the sleeping Princess. Ryoko had assumed her previous position   
holding Ayeka's head on her right chest. He then asked Washu to help him stand up.   
Washu then explained that he would have to begin his physical therapy this coming week.   
But Tenchi cut her off and then told her to stand back. 

Washu then saw a quite an unexpected sight. A single light hawk wing appeared and slowly passed through Tenchi.   
It seemed to hesitate as it passed his spinal column, and thenslowly dispersed.   
Washu immediately brought her scanners online as a startled Ryoko watched the whole show from the bed where   
she had been holding the sleeping Princess. 

Tenchi then just looked at the Scientist and his future mother-in-law, and waited for her evaluation.   
"Tenchi, you ...just shaved off 6 weeks of Rehab to just one week. How did you do that?" 

"I don't know, Washu, I ... just ... knew it would work," said an equally Surprised Tenchi. 

"Well, at least you had the decency to do it where I can analyze it, Thanks Tenchi." 

"Not a problem Washu, Now can I join my fiancé's since I know Ayeka will need both of us when she wakes up." 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Princess awakens**

Ayeka was stirring. Mainly due to Washu giving her a wake up shot given using a hypo spray   
very much like one used in an on sci-fi series from the states.   
As the purple haired First Princess of Jurai opened her eyes she saw a fuzzy bunch of Cyan and flesh colored shapes.   
Her eyes finally focused and a smiling Ryoko was what she saw.   
She grabbed the ex-pirate and started to cry as she hugged her. For her part Ryoko patted her friend on the back   
and held her as she sobbed. 

Ayeka finally spoke after a few minutes. "Oh Ryoko, I am sssoo sorrry. So sorry   
(Sniff) can you forgive me for what I did?" 

"No!" answered a calm and collected Ryoko. 

Ayeka looked up in disbelief, but before she could say anything Ryoko continued.   
"You have done nothing to forgive My Prissy Princess.   
You ... had ... no ... control over what you did Ayeka.   
So I do not forgive Garyu for using you. I know too well what happened to you."   
She looked at her friend weeping in her arms with a knowing look.   
"I am you friend, and true friends forgive anything that friends do, especially if they had no control." 

Ayeka finally replied; "I am not worthy of your forgiveness, my friend." She looked down then. 

"Damn it Ayeka, don't you think I have had the same feelings as you now.   
Remember this was one night, I had 5000 years that Kagato had taken full control of my body   
with me not being able to do a thing." She then took a breath to calm down, then took her friend's hand in hers.   
"Ayeka, I know, OK. Washu told me about the Counselor who's coming here next week.   
We'll both face this together." 

"You would agree to take therapy sessions... with me?" said Ayeka. 

"It would help me too you know!"   
In her normal Exhuberant attitude. Ayeka knew what her friend really meant.   
She would need Ayeka, as much as She would need Ryoko.   
Both friends smiled as Ayeka stopped sobbing, and Ryoko wiped her tears away.   
After a foghorn of a nose being blown. Both girls then turned and saw Tenchi standing behind Ayeka next   
to the bed.   
Washu had by now disappeared into the house to get some breakfast.   
Ayeka then hesitantly lets go of Ryoko and stands in front of Tenchi.   
She looks down and prepares herself for a negative reaction.   
Instead Tenchi gathers her up on his arms and kisses her passionately. 

He then lays her down, in the middle of the bed next to   
Ryoko and gingerly settles in Ayeka's other side. As Ayeka tries to open her mouth,   
Tenchi places a finger on her mouth and nods no. Then he speaks;   
" You and the young lady [Ryoko] behind you are the most important people in my life. And as Ryoko said,   
You did nothing to be forgiven for since you weren't in control.   
So my feelings haven't changed. I love you Ayeka, as I love Ryoko. So is that clear, My Princess?" 

"Yes, My lord Tenchi ...It is!" said Ayeka happily. 

"Good, now will you inform you mother Ryoko that we will be late to breakfast,   
so have her tell Sasami to have some food for us later on in the morning, please?" 

"Ok Tenchi, but why are we going to be ... Oh! You little dickens you!" said Ryoko. 

"What do you mean Ryoko, I.... ohh my," said a surprised Ayeka. 

"Tenchi Can you handle us both, even with your inhibitions?" asked a cat eyed Ryoko. 

"Remember your mother said we can't do that. Buuutt that doesn't mean ... we can't do ...other things,"   
said a now very red-faced Tenchi. 

"My word Lord Tenchi, are you ...well can you ... oh my I can't say it." a flustered Ayeka said. 

"Princess, you don't need to say anything, you just (Licking her lips) do what comes naturally, ... well except that." 

Both girls are now eyeing a nervous Tenchi. "I... see your point, Now where to start."   
As things start off in Washu's lab. Back at the Masaki Residence the family is having breakfast. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Friday Morning Breakfast:**

All the family members are there except the three recovering in Washu's lab.   
As Sasami serves the others with Mihoshi's help, she wonders of her sisters' health   
and of last nights battle. Washu then squeezes her hand to try to calm the young Princess.   
Sasami sits next to Mihoshi, who has a tired Nobuyuki next to her. He took a late night drive from his   
downtown apartment when Mihoshi used her control cube to have her shuttle transport her back home.   
Since then he stayed up while holding a crying Mihoshi after she had to drag Tenchi into Washu's lab.   
Yousho sat next to Washu who both also looked tired. Right as breakfast is finished   
Washu gets the message from Ryoko and informs Sasami of the further need for food in a few hours.   
She smirks at her daughter's thoughts as she cuts off her mental link for obvious reasons. 

"Washu, is something wrong?" Yousho asked as they make their way back up the shrine steps. 

"No, Yousho, it's just that the kids have discovered that sex ... isn't limited to the standard if you remember,   
Monday night?" The now young looking priest had a smirk on his face and nodded.   
He took her hand as they walked up the shrine steps to finally get to their bed to catch up on their sleep.   
By the time they had made it to the Shrine, Nobuyuki and Mihoshi were in their room snuggling   
and also catching up on their sleep. And for once the day in the Masaki house was quiet   
except for a giggling Jurai Princess, and a shape changing cabbit. Who now in her little girl form were   
playing hide and seek on what would have normally been a busy and noisy day. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A "Late" Breakfast:**

As Friday afternoon came three individuals straggled into the house from Washu's lab. Ayeka,   
who held Tenchi on one side while Ryoko was on his other side, made their way to the kitchen.   
On the island at the kitchen's center were three ready-made instant microwaveable breakfasts.   
"Well, we deserve this," said a tired but smiling Ayeka. 

"Yeah, but I think one day missing Sasami's cooking was worth it, don't you agree my darling Tenchi?" asked Ryoko. 

"You two are going to need to take it easier on me, remember I still have a week's Rehab to go through,   
Ok girls?" Pleaded a tired and hurting Tenchi. 

"Ok, Tenchi dear." answered a smiling Ryoko. 

"That is fine with me, Lord Tenchi." Replied Ayeka. 

Then Ryoko whispered to Ayeka "You know Princess I can't wait till he's 100% and allowed to do the deed." 

"The deed as you put it is something to anticipate, and yes I hope he heals up quickly." said a now smiling Ayeka.   
Tenchi, who could hear the girls' comments, could only groan at next week's possibilities,   
as their late breakfasts were finishing in the microwave.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Two New students:**

At about 2 PM Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko made their way to the shrine practice area,   
where Yousho and Washu were waiting for the trio. "Washu Why are you here?"   
asked a curious Tenchi. 

"Why, I am here to help Lord Yousho train you three." replied the red-headed scientist. 

"But, Why would my brother need help in training us in hand to hand and Bokken combat?" asked Ayeka. 

"I will teach you how to handle a sword better, while Washu can handle the hand to hand training." 

"Well Mom, I really don't think you can teach me anything, since Kagato taught me to..." 

"Who did you think taught ... him, My Little Ryoko?" answered Washu confidently. 

"You?!?! You can't be serious?" stated a disbelieving Ryoko. 

"Try me!"" said a smiling Washu who was in a combat stance.   
As Ryoko charged she simply ducked under her daughter, and drove her face first to the dirt floor   
of the training area. She continued to counter anything Ryoko did. When she became frustrated enough   
she generated her light sword. 

"Halt!" with the shout, all turned to Yousho who stopped Ryoko with that word.   
"When it comes to this Washu is almost as skilled as my aunt,   
and she is the head of the Emperor's Palace Guard." Said Yousho. 

"Then why do we need to know of hand to hand combat when we need skills that help with our light hawk wings."   
asked Tenchi. 

"That is part of those skills because you don't use the wings simply as a shield, or a sword.   
It can be used in other ways. For example Kai blasts, energy waves, and even being able to transport at an instant   
over parsecs of space." stated Yousho. 

"You mean you can do all that with the wings?" asked Ryoko. 

"And much more!" replied Washu. 

"Well we'd better get started," said Tenchi regretting that statement in within a minute. 

________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Father's Apprehension, Mother's worry:**

Nobuyuki was worried. Not as much for his chances of being a father again,   
but more for Tenchi, his son.   
He knew that the path Tenchi has now chosen would mean an eventual move to Jurai.   
This worried his father simply because all parents want to protect their children   
and like any parent he was worried. As he thought of this Mihoshi quietly made little snoring   
noises as she slept in his arms.   
"I hope we all can get through this in one piece." Was all Nobuyuki could think of as he   
contemplated tomorrow's news. 

Washu was worried Ryoko shouldn't have been able to generate light hawk wings without her gems any more than   
Ayeka could. But, both did.Which caused her to worry some more for all three.   
"Now that their getting married I can't help but worry about them." was all Washu said as she lay in   
Yousho's arms as they witnessed the sunset that night. 

"Things have a way of working out, even without out influence, My Washu." 

"Where'd you learn that idea, lover?" 

"Back on Jurai, before I left." replied Yousho. 

"And that helps us, ... how?" asked a curious Washu. 

"By being observers and ready to help is better than sometimes doing the obvious." 

"Well I can't just let something's go, especially if they get hurt.   
I'm a mother, even though I haven't been a one for a while, I can still worry. It's my prerogative." said Washu. 

"Then, I can tell you that I'll be here to help you if needed." 

"Good. That is what a spouse does." 

"Yousho?" 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" 

"You mean should I worry about what my father will do?" 

"Yep, especially about the kids." 

"You mean Tenchi, don't you." 

She took his hand, "Will you father do something ... stupid?" 

"Washu, he hasn't kept the throne for so long just from dumb luck. He always approches any situation   
with a well thought out plan" 

"True!" said Washu. 

"So, he will not jeopardize his position if he tries something, as you put it, stupid." 

"Well that's settled." She snugggles closer to The Now young looking Shrine priest.   
"Lets get back to the house for one of Sasami's fantastic dinners." 

"Yes, I may be eating for two you know!" 

"We'll find out tomorrow, but that doesn't change our plans." 

"Are you sure? No doubts?" Asked Washu. 

"I love you Washu Habuki, and that is no doubt true!" He gave her a long and loving kiss. 

Saturday starts in the NEXT chapter: 

**Chapter #9: A Goddess's Gift"**   
  
  



	9. A Goddesses Gift

**Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! and its   
characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer,   
and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue   
me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please   
don't copy it and claim it as your own. This story is based on   
the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-oki characters, so Mihoshi isn't as   
ditzy, though much more clumsy! Thanks to Tex James for   
his pre-reading help! 

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

**Chapter #9: "A Goddess's Gift"**

**The Masaki residence; Saturday Morning**

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Shrine keepers bedroom**

A quiet yawn was heard in the Shrine keepers quarters as it's two sleepy occupants woke up.   
First to lift themselves off the low bed was Washu stretching her arms as a another yawn   
escaped her quivering mouth. "Get up Yousho-can, it's Saturday!" 

Yousho nodded lazily then shot up like a rocket to a sitting position. "Saturday, My dear. Really?" 

"Well watcha expect. It's been a week and my scanners should be able to tell by now." 

Yousho Replied. "Yes, as always I hope that the news we receive to day will be ...agreeable to all." 

"Well, if they want to be pregnant or not." Washu was referring to the girls and herself.   
"We'll know right after breakfast." 

"How can it be done in such a short amount of time, My Washu."   
He had as he talked gathered the scientist in his arms, as they sat on their bed. 

They kissed then she sighed in his arms and continued. "Well, I am the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!   
(Yousho smiled as she said that.) "So, I had my scanners preset for   
each of us and that should cut the time for waiting for the results to about 1/2 hour." 

"So, you'll scan the girls before breakfast, then when we finish..." 

".... We'll know!" finished a smiling Washu. 

They two then made their way to the single bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.   
After they had finished their morning rituals each then embraced and finished with a light   
but kind kiss full of their real love for each other.   
As they parted each spoke out. "I'm going to use the portal to get down there before the others,   
so I can calibrate the scanner. Do you want to go with me lover?" said Washu. 

"No, I need to organize my desk for the days correspondence, so I will see you there my love." 

"Would one of those letters happen to be the letter we talked about?   
You know Yu-chan, to the other Shrine priest on the other side of Okoyama?" 

"Yes, I sent that out yesterday, We should have an answer by Monday." 

"Why didn't you just call him on your phone?" 

"A letter conveys an action as important as it was better than just to call, My love." 

"I still think you need to use technology if it is there to use, Yu-chan. 

"If it adds to a point given, then I will use it. Here I wanted to convey the message in a clear and direct way,   
with no question as to it's intent" 

When will I ever learn that I shouldn't question you when it comes to this sort of thing?"   
they hugged again. 

"When I make the same mistake to your area of expertise." 

"Like that will happen!" They both chuckled smiled, and with a final kiss they left to their separate destinations. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Revelations at breakfast**

In the master bedroom of the Masaki home laid two people that seemed to snore in unison.   
One Nobuyuki Masaki, Head of the household, bread winner, and now lover to the other snoring person in the bed,   
Mihoshi Koramatsu, Galaxy Police Officer and if her dreams come true, hopeful mother of Nobuyuki Masaki's unborn child.   
Both held each other in a tight sleeping embrace, when the morning sun forces them to open their sleepy eyes.   
As both stretch their arms, they inadvertently knock each other off the bed.   
This was now a daily morning occurrence.   
Since Mihoshi had accompanied Nobuyuki to his apartment in town earlier in the week.   
Now they had been back to the house since early Friday morning.   
Both were rubbing the parts of their bodies that met the floor first,   
and then with wiry smiles they got up and met each other at the foot of the bed in a tight embrace.   
"Are you ok, Nubie?" 

"Yup, just my pride has a bruise is all." Then they both smelled the fantastic home cooking of one 2nd Princess of   
Jurai, Sasami. 

"Hmmm, I guess we'd better get to that bathroom quick so we don't miss breakfast," said a yawning Mihoshi. 

"Well, ladies first!" said a smiling Nobuyuki to only the second woman to have a piece of his heart.   
The first being Achika. 

"Thanks so much Nubie. I'll go and get ready now." She then tried to give him another kiss only to have her forehead meet   
his! After they rubbed their now bruised heads, Mihoshi made her way out of the room as she smiled at the man she had   
fallen in love with. Nobuyuki then went about getting his things ready for the day. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Waking up in Tenchi's room**

At the same time, in a smaller room down the hall a trio of residents are also waking up   
to the sun's intrusion through their open window.   
A handsome man lies on his side as hewakes to observe the loves of his short but momentous life.   
One is beside him cuddling to him Her beautiful purple tinted hair framing an angelic face.   
One that can make a real demoncringe when provoked.   
But, now he knew that he, and the other girl in the bed would count on her to protect them as   
much as those who would hurt them.   
Then his gaze turned to the girl lying on the opposite side of the first.   
Cyan hair hanging over the pillow where her head rested here was a strikingly beautiful face   
that he could never forget in a million lifetimes.   
Then he noticed that she held the first girlby the waist in a tight but loving hug spooned   
behind her as if protecting her with her body from some unseen enemy.   
He noticed he was in a similar position opposite her, thereby   
giving the first girl a shield of love and protection. 

After the last 48 hours Ayeka Jurai was content in her position not as First Princess of Jurai,   
but as the fiancé' of one Tenchi Masaki. She also reveled in the good feelings of   
also having her now acknowledged best friend Ryoko Habuki, former Space pirate,   
and sometimes mistaken for a demon, as her co-fiance' for Tenchi's hand in marriage.   
She felt ...safe. 

She slowly woke up to the smiling face of Tenchi who was lying next to her admiring her as she awoke.   
She then looked down and saw a familiar arm entwining her mid-section.   
She smiled and took her free hand that had been under her cheek and gently traced the fingers of that arms hand.   
She then felt the breath of her friend o the back of her neck change and slowly a yawn was heard. 

Ryoko yawned a healthy yawn and opened her eyes to two glowing and happy faces.   
She smiled back and then hugged Ayeka with her arm, which was still around her waist,   
while reaching out with the other arm under them and bear-hugged him as she levitated all three of them up.   
She then swung them around to land softly on their feet just next to their new queen sized bed provided for   
by Washu the night before. "Good morning You two. Have you had restful and happy dreams, I hope?"   
said a now fully awake Ryoko who let them both go when they landed.   
"Yes sister, a much better dream than I have had in a long time." replied a happy Ayeka.   
"Yes, and before you ask Ryoko, I did dream of both of you." Tenchi said who then smiled   
and blushed but not like he had before this eventful week had started. 

"Well, you two know what today is?" Ryoko said expectantly. Ayeka and Tenchi both smiled, and nodded.   
"Ohh, I just can't wait to find out if I'm going to have Tenchi's baby!" exclaimed Ryoko hugging herself.   
"As do I sister. I relish the hope that I can be a mother... as well as being Tenchi's wife to be!"   
replied a quiet, but content Ayeka. 

"Well, I do smell Sasami's fabulous cooking, so why don't we get ourselves cleaned up and head downstairs."   
suggested Tenchi. 

The girls said "Yes dear" in unison as Tenchi did a double take and then smiled. 

They all shared a hug and the girls walked out of the room. As Tenchi watched the two started a now daily ritual of   
conversing of the previous day's events and he slowly chuckled.   
They were getting in to a daily family routine. Something that he remembered from long ago.   
When it was just he and his mother and father. He sighed a bit at those long forgotten memories,   
but then he smiled again. "The more things change, the more the stay the same. Well, ... some parts of it."   
Tenchi thought, as he then headed for his student desk to look for two items he knew he was going to   
use today.   
The two rings he had pulled out of the boxes they were in typified his view of them as symbols of his love for them.   
The ring he chose for Ryoko had a 2-carrot diamond surrounded by three Red rubies cut to match the diamond in   
the middle.   
Ayeka's Ring had another matching 2-carrot diamond, with three purple Amethyst diamonds cut stones.   
He then pocketed the two rings in their boxes awaiting the end of breakfast and his proposals.   
He just hoped that he could make it through without messing it up. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A Memorable Breakfast!**

As the various members of the Masaki clan made their way to the low dining room table,   
as always Sasami in her normally cheery mood had prepared a special breakfast for the whole family   
since she knew what this day would bring.   
(She is of course connected to and eventually assimilates with Tsunami.)   
So she went about her preparations of that very special breakfast to come.   
First at the table was Nobuyuki. Normally, he would be gone 6 of 7 days a week.   
But today, as it was a special day, He had called in to take the day off, and was   
walking down the stairs with Mihoshi arm in arm. 

He wanted to make sure she didn't slip down the stairs like she had done a few weeks ago.   
Now with the possibility of her carrying his unborn child, he was as protective of her.   
As much as he had been with Achika 18 years ago.   
But, More so for his feelings for the young blonde and accident prone Galaxy police officer.   
Mihoshi was glowing in the week long attention she had gotten from Nobuyuki.   
Thoughout the week he was a perfect gentleman, not even trying to peek as he had done various times before.   
She knew that he had strong feelings from this simply because she was the one who he had tried to   
peek at all those times before.   
More than even Ayeka, or Ryoko. But she saw this week the Nobuyuki that Achika must have seen,   
a kind, shy and warm man who had made her his life.   
Though she knew that the family and Achika's memory would always be in his heart,   
she knew that she had taken a big chunk of that heart now.   
She also knew that she now fully gave hers to him, without any question, or qualms of age difference.   
Especially since her race life span is as long as a Jurians, she knew he would live out the days he had with her. 

She then wanted to have him live ... longer as she then realized that fact.   
As she contemplated this she almost slipped as she missed that final step on the stairs.   
Thankfully, Nobuyuki was there to save her a painful landing.   
As she was picked up by the middle-aged father of Tenchi, she smiled her most radiant smile as he smiled back a shy smile.   
They briefly kissed which would have gone on longer except for the giggles of a certain 2nd Princess of Jurai.   
After they parted and smiled at Sasami, they made their way hand in hand to the low dining room table.   
They then waited patiently as the rest of the family would come to gather for this very special day,   
they talked about the future, their future and that even if they weren't blessed with a child,   
their new found love would endure after what would happen today. 

Then some laughter was heard at the top of the stairs as Tenchi was led down the stairs by Ayeka to his right,   
while Ryoko was to his left, both had a tight hold of his arms as they descended the stairs.   
After the private joke passed, Tenchi smiled at his father and Mihoshi next to him.   
Both bowed their heads as the three arriving did the same as they sat on the side of the table to the right of them.   
A few seconds later a young Yousho and an adult Washu came out of her lab.   
Washu held in her hand a device that resembled an attachment to a vacuum cleaner,   
which is used to clean curtains. She proceeded to go to each of the girls and scan each one,   
then handed the device to Yousho who scanned her. She then opened a special portal and threw the scanner into it.   
"We should have the results in about 20 minutes guys." she said as she and Yousho sat down   
opposite Nobuyuki and Mihoshi. Sasami then started to serve the family breakfast.   
And for the next 20 minutes the conversations swirled around the family and the many activities they have   
as well as the anticipated arrival of the Jurai Royal Family. 

Ryoko had many concerns.   
"Look, I have no problem in telling them of our situations Ayeka but your father had brought a suitor for you before.   
What's stopping him from doing it again?"   
"I don't think Mommy or Auntie Funaho would allow him to repeat such a obvious mistake."   
replied a slightly agitated Ayeka. 

"But, Ayeka what if Father would do this unbeknownst to our mothers?" said Yousho. 

"Grandfather, would he try this? I'm sure he knows our situation here," said a concerned Tenchi. 

"But, he does not know of this weeks ... changes in this household. Am I right?" replied Nobuyuki. 

"Ayeka, did you tell you mother of what could happen today?" asked Ryoko. 

"No, I only said that we (she looked at Tenchi, then Ryoko) that we'd decided to wed." 

"But, you didn't tell them what had caused this decision?" asked a now curious Washu who now sensed the apprehension   
in Ryoko through their mind link. 

"No, I did not tell them that." Replied a now concerned Ayeka. 

"So, father could try something when they arrive. Since if he acts as before,   
he could somehow come up with a pretense to take Ayeka and even Sasami back to Jurai." Yousho said. 

"I won't allow that Grandpa, I am going to marry Ayeka, and Ryoko, and he will have to accept that,"   
said a now angry Tenchi. 

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let him take Ayeka against her will!"   
said an equally angry Ryoko. 

Washu was looking at her daughter with ... much admiration, pride and love.   
" I am so proud of you my daughter, to stand up to a King, a galactic King at that, and for what?   
Oh, just a little thing called love and friendship, that's all.   
" Washu was moving around the table as she spoke. She then hugged the surprised ex-pirate and said;   
"I am happy to be your mother, my little Ryoko!" 

After a few moments of hesitation, Ryoko returned the hug enforce. "Thanks Mom, That really means a lot to me!" 

"Yes, It does to us as well" said a teary eyed Ayeka, with an approving Tenchi by her side. 

"Oh you guys stop it, you're making me tear up. What's gonna happen to my tough as nails reputation." said a   
boastful, yet wet eyed Ryoko. 

"Well I know we won't tell right guys?" said a smiling Sasami. 

"How about Mihoshi's reports to the GP and the Jurai Council?" asked Ryoko. 

"Who me, I just know that we have guests coming today. Bythe way who were they again?"   
Everyone face faulted. Which broke the laughs out at the dining room table.   
After a few moments of hilarity, everyone then started to make contingency plans for their afternoon guests. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Results**

After breakfast was done all the family quickly helped to clean off the table and helped Sasami in cleaning the dishes.   
Then the whole family moved to Washu's lab to view the results.   
After everyone had gathered and were murmuring quite anxiously when Washu's piercing whistle silenced them all.   
"Ok, I have programmed my computers to deposit the results in envelopes which should appear in front of each of   
the girls within the next 10 seconds!" 

In those 10 seconds, Ayeka and Ryoko gathered aroundTenchi, Mihoshi waited in Nobuyuki's arms   
which encircled her from behind. While Washu stood next to Yousho holding his hand.   
Then the envelopes seemed to fall from nowhere and each one was caught by each of the girls.   
They all looked at their envelopes and simply froze. The men looked at each other then tries to revive them. 

Ryoko then tears open her envelope and screams loudly!   
"I'm A Mommy, I'm A Mommy, I'm A Mommy, I'm A Mommy!"   
She keeps jumping in Tenchi's arm as Ayeka looks on in an annoying look,   
which after a few seconds turns to a smile. 

She then opens her envelope carefully, her smile brightens hugely. "I am also a mother to be!"   
She then let out an unlady like shriek and competed with Ryoko in the jumping contest   
as Tenchi smiled while managing to keep hold of his now expecting fiancé's. 

Mihoshi then looked nervously at the envelope. She thenshook her head no and gave it to Nobuyuki.   
"I'm too nervous. Nubie, can you please open it for me?" asked a now crying Mihoshi. 

"Yes, my love I'll open it." He then tore the top of the envelope open and after reading the results,   
... promptly fainted! 

"Dad?! Nubie?! Son-in-law?" was heard as he hit the floor. 

"Let me see that." yelled Washu and she read it "Wait, Mihoshi, not only are you pregnant,   
... but you're having twins!" No wonder he fainted. 

"Wait, that means I'm a father… and a brother?!?!" Tenchi then fainted! 

"Yousho, is this a family trait?" whispered Washu to Yousho. 

"Not from this side of the family." replied a chuckling Yousho. "Washu, my love, can I see if I have to prepare for   
diaper duty as well?" 

"Yeah, here you read it, I need to check something in Mihoshi's Results."   
As he started to read Washu's results a loud "NO WAY!" was heard. As he turned to Washu, Yousho   
was seeing Washu weak kneed and very white.   
"My love what is wrong? Why does Mihoshi's results upset you?" 

"I can't believe it? But, it does explain how she can got into my lab so easily" Washu was talking to herself. 

Yousho then took her in his arms and asked, "What upsets you My Washu?" that brought her out of her trance. 

"What? Oh Yousho what does my results say?" Washu now was focusing on that. 

"We, are parents!" was all he said. They kiss for the longest time as the other do the same. 

Then after a few more minutes of happy discussions of babies and future plans,   
Washu then takes Mihoshi aside, and asks her about her parents, and then her grandfather.   
"What's your grandpa's full name?" 

"Ahhmmm, Oh yeah, it's Hutami Koramatsu!" 

"Do you know his ... mother's family name?" Asked Washu   
apprehensively. 

"No, the family never told him that, he said that he was told   
that his mother died after his father died in a transport accident.   
He said that was many years before my Dad was born," was all Mihoshi told her. 

"Well the results here also indicate that you have a DNA match ... with two people here, in this house ... right now." 

All the family say in unison; "WHAT?" 

"You mean that I'm related to two other people here?" 

"Yup!" 

"Well who? Tell me please Miss Washu?" 

"Well, first you'd better call me Nana, and then Ryoko, Auntie!" 

"Wait, I thought you were just called Washu, and Ryoko? Well why would you..."   
She finally realized what Washu said. "You mean you... and Ryoko... and me, we are related?" 

"Yes! You grandfather ... is my son, So I'm your Great Grandma, and Ryoko her is your Grand Aunt!" 

"Showing our age now Ryoko?" chuckled Ayeka. 

"Now wait a minute, your telling me that the Grand Marshall of the Galaxy police... is my brother.?" 

"Now I've seen everything! The Infamous Space Pirate Ryoko is The Grand Marshall's sister!" said a now hysterical Ayeka. 

"You know Ayeka, when we get married, he'll be your brother in law. While I am your sister-wife!" 

"Oh don't remind me, my stomach is still settling down over that scenario." She said now smiling at the pissed off Ryoko. 

"Are you sure it's no Morning sickness, or are you just bloated!" Ryoko now laughed at her own comment. 

"Now wait a minute you, how dare you say such a thing!" Replied Ayeka angrily. 

And as a fight brewed Tenchi asserted his new found backbone as he finally reminded the girls that a fight might   
hurt the babies. That calmed everyone down. Then each couple drifted back out towards the house as Washu asked   
Mihoshi to meet with her later after the Royals arrive. She accepts and then follows Nobuyuki out of the lab. 

The rest of the morning as they awaited Sasami's lunch, and the Jurai Royals arrival,   
all three loving couples and groups spent the day contemplating the future and the ever expanding   
Masaki Family.   
As all have their respective quiet moments a smile crosses Sasami's face and many millions of miles away,   
Tsunami's face as well. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**In space around Saturn**

Three Jurai Tree ships two half as large as the third arrive with a whoosh   
(If that could have been heard in an airless space). The King Of Jurai was contemplating his plans for the   
afternoon, and how he was going to get his daughters back from that insolent pup of a great grandson,   
and how he will force Yousho to return as well. "I will have my revenge Tenchi,   
and I will get my children back whether you like it or not!" was all Asuza thought about as the ships neared earth. 

**Next Chapter 10: The Royals ... Are here!**

P.S- I want to thanks Tex James for Pre-reading this story and for his patience with the various delays in the weekly   
submissions of this story, I'll get more in soon! Thanks again!   
dennisud 

  



	10. The Royals are Here!

**Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever   
else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this story is my   
original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi   
Muyo: Ryo-oki characters, so Mihoshi isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy! Thanks to Tex James for his pre-reading help! 

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

"" ""= Mental dialogue****

**Chapter #10: "The Royals ...are here!"**

**The Masaki Residence - Saturday Afternoon**   
****

In space around Saturn, three Jurai Tree ships, two half as large as the third, arrive with a whoosh (If that could have been   
heard in an airless space). The King Of Jurai was contemplating his plans for the afternoon, and how he was going to get his   
daughters back from that insolent pup of a great grandson, and how he will force Yousho to return as well. "I will have my   
revenge Tenchi, and I will get my children back whether you like it or not!" was all Asuza thought about as the ships neared   
earth. 

As the Family started to gather for the day's lunch a slowly building roar came from above. Yousho and Tenchi making their   
way down the shrine steps see saw first a Jurian tree Ship. Then another appears to the right of the first nearly the identical   
length but shaped differently. Finally, a massive Tree ship, which dwarfs the first two, appears between them. "Well it seems   
my parents have arrived," said a stoic Yousho still in his youthful and true form. 

Tenchi, after being startled back from reality, by the nudging of Yousho. "Do, you think our plan will work, Grandpa?" said   
Tenchi hesitantly. 

"The plan plays on my fathers weaknesses, and on my mother's and aunt's strengths. I think it will succeed." replied Yousho. 

"Well, whatever he can throw at us, I think he'll be surprised." stated Tenchi. 

"Don't underestimate your great-grandfather Tenchi. He is the Emperor for very good reasons." 

Tenchi nodded in acknowledgment of Yousho's point. "Grandpa, he also cannot underestimate ... us!" he said in a now serious   
tone. 

"Good, Let's go meet them and hopefully have an interesting, and informative lunch" said Yousho. They both nodded and   
headed for the dock. 

All the girls were at the onsen relaxing and relishing in their newfound status as mother's to be. Sasami had been with them up   
to a half-hour ago, when she left to make the day's lunch. The roar of the Jurian Tree ships shook the onsen and it's occupants.   
"Damn! can't they control their engines any better than that?" said a now upset Ryoko. 

"They may have done that .... on purpose. My father likes to have an expansive entrance." Said Ayeka in an annoyed tone. 

"Yeah, it seems Dad-in-law needs to make sure we know he's here!" says an equally grumpy Washu. 

"Oh, does that mean he's my great, great, great, grand father in law?" asks Mihoshi. 

"Well, Yeah. But I don't want to get into who's related to who, and how. It give me a headache just thinking about it!" replies   
Washu. 

"Well Ladies, we'd better get back and dressed so we can greet the In laws, Grandparents, parents ... oh well you know what I   
mean!" Begrudged Ryoko as she made her way through the portal Washu had opened, which led to the bedroom areas of the   
house. The rest of the girls then having finished their bathing, followed along. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Greetings**

Within 5 minutes the whole Masaki clan gathered in the patio area just in front of the pier jutting out into the lake. (Including   
Nobuyuki who took off work to be with Mihoshi as stated in Chp.9.) As the girls gathered consciously with their loves, The   
Royal family Beamed down from their respective ships Funaho to the left, Misaki to the right, then the Emperor himself,   
Asuza at the center. Also noticed were two more figures who seemed to beam from the Large center tree ship that was   
Asuza's. One figure was a man, seemingly in his thirties if his looks match the age that he would look like here on earth. The   
second figure was smaller, a boy about 12 or 13 years old. Both looked stoic and didn't look directly at the Masaki's. 

As the Royal family moved forward towards the Masaki's, a shout was heard from the older stranger that had beamed down   
moments ago. "I Lord Ito, head of the Makoto Jurai Noble family Challenge the Validity of Tenchi Masaki's heritage as being   
the Great grand son of Our beloved Emperor Asuza!" 

As Lord Ito finished, he was mad aware of stone cold glares he was being given by the Two Jurai Queens. "Lord Ito, the time,   
... and place for such declarations are for... after the Royal Family greets its members after a long time apart. Am I making   
myself Clear!! Said a fuming Misaki. 

"Yes, Let us have our time with our family, Lord Ito, or are you not respectful of your Queen's wishes." replied Funaho. As   
Lord Ito looked to the Emperor for any indication from him as to what he should do. He gave him not acknowledgment,   
leaving the now the Jurai Lord to fend for himself. 

After a moments repose He said; " I am most humbly sorry for making such a challenge at such an inopportune time. Please   
forgive my impertinence." He bowed deeply while the young boy next to him looked perplexed at his companion's actions. 

"You are forgiven, ... for now." Replied Funaho not letting the glare leave her face at the now cringing Jurian Noble. She then   
focused her attention at greeting her nieces, Grand children and Great grand son. Misaki was hugging everyone within a breath   
of their life. Even Yousho couldn't get away from her vice like grip. 

As all had gathered into the now expanded Dining room thanks to Washu's machinations, the couples sat together. On one side   
(Nobuyuki, Mihoshi, Yousho, and Washu), while opposite to them was Ayeka, Tenchi, and Ryoko. The third side of the dining   
room table, facing the kitchen was where Sasami and Ryo-oki in her child form sat. Finally The last side was reserved for   
Funaho, Asuza, and Misaki. Lord Ito, and his young brother Yota beamed back to Asuza's ship after Ito's flubbed challenge.   
"Well, How have all of you been since last we visited?" asked a smiling Misaki. Everyone looked around each other as if to see   
whom would spill the beans about this past week's happenings. Finally, Ayeka cleared her throat and began retelling the events   
of last Saturday. When it came to mentioning Washu's invention, Washu waved her to stop and she rose to continue (Yousho   
continued to hold her hand). As the facts that came to be that morning were revealed Asuza stood up with a very red and angry   
face. 

"THEY ARE WHAT?!??" 

Well... were all Pregnant... Dad!" Washu added as she finished and sat back down. Asuza looked like he literally was about to   
blow his top. 

Funaho, and Misaki, who were also dazed by the news given, quickly got their bearings and each took ahold of Asuza's arms.   
Then he got a confused look, then asked "That means I'm a grandfather, a great grandfather, and a great great grandfather as   
well?" Was all he asked out loud. 

After a few seconds of quick conversation between the family members, Sasami answered "Yup, Your all of those, Daddy!"   
Asuza looked down at his youngest (And not pregnant) daughter and smiled. Then he stood back up rigidly, and for the first   
time in his 10,000 year reign as Emperor, he fell back like a ton of bricks and fainted! 

As the Queens tried to revive the fallen Monarch, Tenchi and Washu were having a quick conversation. 

""Listen Tenchi, make sure you are holding their hands when it happens."" said Washu. 

""Are you sure, I won't hurt them if they're holding my hands?"" asked Tenchi nervously. 

""Yes! Heck, you might give them more power by doing that. And let me tell you, that would be real impressive."" 

""Ok, I'll use our link so they'll know this."" 

"Good, now lets help everybody back and have a nice lunch."" finished Washu as they and the others made their way back to   
the dining room table. As the lunch got back on track, Tenchi passed on the information he had discussed with Washu, both   
girls mentally acknowledged him. Then he asked them to meet him after the Challenge that was to come. He now knew what he   
had to do! As Lunch was finishing up, Asuza then reminded everyone of the challenge given by Lord Ito. As his wives glared   
at him, Asuza then explained that Ito was the uncle of the sap Seriyo, the pink hared buffoon and lout that was almost drowned   
by Mihoshi as he tried to fight Tenchi for Ayeka's hand during their last visit. 

It seems that Ito's and Seriyo's family felt slighted and betrayed by Seriyo's loss. So they demanded a rematch, this time with   
their most experience family member to replace the buffoon. Tenchi inquired why did Ito bring his little brother to his battles.   
Asuza didn't have a direct answer simply because he didn't know why, other than speculating that he wanted to show his   
younger brother how to conduct one self in a dual. This did not sit well with Tenchi. He mentally asked Ryoko to get Washu to   
investigate the Makoto Jurai Noble family and more specifically Ito and his brother Yota. Washu after hearing this agreed and   
promised to have something on them soon. 

Tenchi then got up and slowly made his way to the patio's sliding glass door, followed by both Ayeka, and Ryoko. The rest of   
the family including the Royals followed the Trio at a distance. As Asuza sat down dejectedly between his two still angry   
wives, they all stayed in the patio area awaiting the return of the Lord and his brother. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Challenge**

Lord Ito is pacing in his spacious cabin on board of Asuza's massive Jurai tree ship. In all of the information that he has   
gathered from his bubbling nephew Seriyo, as well a other sources in the Jurai government, He is sure that he can win against   
this pretender to the throne. He knew that Mihoshi's watery landing actually won the day for Tenchi. And even if the boy had   
been trained to use Tenchi-ken, he simply couldn't believe he had enough training to beat himself. A noble who had trained for   
hundreds of years. Confidence exuded from the pompous Nobleman. 

"Brother?" asked a meek a sullen Yota. 

"Yes, Weakling! What do you want?" answered Lord Ito sarcastically. 

"Isn't this the one who beat the Space Pirate Kagato?" asked the quiet Yota. 

"No, this couldn't be the same Tenchi ... could it?!?" Now Ito was confused. Could this ...boy be the same warrior the rumors at   
court said had beaten Kagato, and even destroyed his great ship, Souja by cutting it in half with his Jurai power? 

"No, that's just it, a rumor. Nothing more!" He then grabbed his brother by his collar, giving him a mean scowl. "Keep quiet   
Yota, Just remember to keep within eyesight of me as I fight this fool for Ayeka's hand, and think of nothing more, understand   
little brother!" Yota meekly nodded affirmatively. Then Ito shook Yota violently. "Don't fail me boy, or you'll go back to that   
Orphanage Father found you in. Remember the deep dark dank room you lived in. do you want to go back to that? If you fail   
me, you'll go back. Remember, ... since father's accident... I am in charge of this Family, I can keep you, ... or not." Ito then   
let go of Yota, who landed in a heap on the floor. He sneered at Yota on the floor. As a knock came upon their door. An   
officer sent to fetch the two for their appointed meeting to come with the terran, Tenchi Masaki. Ito was thinking of what   
could be when he won. He soon finds out never to get ahead of one's self when it comes to one Tenchi Masaki. 

As the whole family gathered on the patio, Most took a seat on the patio itself with Sasami and Ryo-oki in her child form   
giving everyone some juice and pastries like they were on a picnic. But the intentions were anything but a calm and quiet   
family gathering. 

Lord Ito stood impatiently on the tree ship's bridge waiting for Tenchi to make his way outside. Yota was several feet behind   
him standing near the great tree's trunk. As Tenchi, with Ryoko, and Ayeka made his way outside. Lord Ito demanded that he   
and his brother be beamed down right away. Without any time wasted by the ship's Captain, who had had enough of the   
pompous Lord, they disappeared instantly and appeared next to the dock about 15 meters from Tenchi, and the girls. 

"Well, it seems you have more than barbarians on this backwater planet after all." said Ito trying to anger the Young Prince. 

Tenchi sighed, and answered; "Lord Ito, I have no quarrel with you. I never wanted to fight your nephew, nor do I want to   
fight you, I just want to live my life here on earth, with my friends, and family. Please if you want you can stay and we can...." 

"I do not consort with an offspring of a deserter to the crown!" This stopped the conversation on the patio cold. The Emperor   
slowly stood up with a great scowl on his face. No one insults any member of the royal family even those who choose not to   
adhere to their responsibilities. Ito for his part wasn't paying attention to the people on the patio, though he should have. Ito   
was focusing on angering Tenchi and thereby making him start the fight with an unfocused charge. But, Ito didn't anticipate   
the training Tenchi had been given by Yousho Former First Prince of Jurai. Ito knew of Yousho's reputation, but No one knew   
but those of the Royal Family that Yousho was in fact Katsuhito. Lord Ito had assumed that Yousho has perished long ago,   
because he had gotten hold of a sanitized report given to the Jurai Council stating that now erroneous information. 

Then Lord Ito triggered his Master key, and started to walk towards Tenchi who had Tenchi-ken in hand, but not triggered.   
""Girls, If I need you I'll call for you, but for now, just keep out of the way, OK!"" Tenchi mentally said to his brides to be.   
Both girls looked concerned, but did what Tenchi asked and stood about 15 meters behind Tenchi as he reluctantly triggered   
Tenchi-ken. 

As the dual commenced there was various parries and thrust as each combatant tried to gauge the skill level of their opponent,   
as well as how much Jurai energy each could weld. As they dueled Ryoko, and Ayeka mentally were noting from their   
viewpoint their assessment of Ito's fighting skills. They also noticed something strange. Ito's brother, Yota was standing   
perfectly still, ... and had his eyes closed. He seemed to be concentrating on something, but they could tell what. They fed this   
information to Tenchi as he fought, and to Washu who had snuck back inside her lab and was using her instruments to gather   
data on the dual, and on The two Makoto' s backgrounds. 

As the sparring was getting more intense, and acrobatic, with both opponents flying and parrying 20 meters above the ground,   
Washu got the results of the background check and she whistled with surprise. "No wonder this guy's so strong." was all   
Washu said as a contingency plan came into the geniuses mind. She smiled and then conveyed her idea to her daughter, who   
with a smirk sent it on to Ayeka, ... and Tenchi. 

Tenchi smiled. Which caught Ito's eye. By this point each had been fighting for a good 8 minutes without either letting up or   
slowing down. Then Lord Ito then smiled a devilish smile as he stopped and concentrated for a moment. Then four green Light   
Hawk Wings appeared in front of him. He then merged with one and reconfigured his clothes to a Red on white lighted Robes.   
He then grabbed one wing and formed a sword, while the other two wings osculated to form a shield between him and Tenchi.   
A slight surprised look formed on Tenchi's face, followed quickly by a calm and collected one. He then concentrated and his   
three wings formed in front of him. Lord Ito was ... Shocked! He wasn't informed that Yousho's grandson had this ability. As   
Tenchi set up his 3 Blue wings in a similar configuration as Lord Ito. The surprised Lord charged and Light Hawk Wing came   
in contact with Light Hawk Wing, with explosive results. Tenchi had to go on the defensive, as he didn't want the egotistical   
Lord to somehow hit the earth and cleave it. He knew the great power a wing had, so he did not go on the offensive because of   
this. So, because of Tenchi's defensive stance, Lord Ito pressed the attack on the Prince. 

Throughout this The Royal Family and the rest of the Masaki clan was watching the dual in wonder. Even the Emperor was   
perplexed, not just at the Light Hawk Wings being exhibited By Tenchi. He already knew about that through Mihoshi's   
exhaustive reports. But how did a lower ranking power hungry Lord Ito get this type of power as well. As he pondered this,   
Tenchi was fighting a steadily losing battle. Ito was increasing his power on the Light Hawk Wings exponentially. By now   
Tenchi knew where Ito had been getting the additional power and he mentally called his wives to be to be ready. Then as he   
flew back towards the ground, with Ito chasing after, he sent a mental signal, and Tenchi landed between Ryoko, and Ayeka.   
While still in Light Hawk Wing mode he took their hands, they in turn transformed as each now had two Light Hawk Wings   
each, and each used one wing to transform their attire, Ayeka, with the same battle suit, a bright white Kimono with pink   
highlights she changed into. (Ed note: similar to the one worn By Achika in the Tenchi Movie. "Tenchi Muyo in Love".)   
Ryoko was a combination of a similar style as Ayeka's but with red on black highlights. 

Lord Ito was stupefied. Not at just the exhibited Seven Total Wings, but that they had come together ... against him. "How can   
they ...have Wings?" Asked Lord Ito. 

"They generated their own wings Lord Ito, ... unlike you!" said a now angry Tenchi. 

"What do you mean, you insolent Pup!" replied an indignant Ito. 

Tenchi then walked toward Ito and said; "Why do you use someone else's Jurai power to generate those wings?" 

Emperor Asuza was astounded, but sensing the power emanating first from Tenchi, then from Ryoko, and Ayeka. He saw that   
each had indeed generated the Wings on their own. That cannot be said for the now infuriated Lord Ito. As Asuza felt the   
atmosphere he sensed that Ito was ...a conduit for another's power. As he slowly surveyed the surroundings, he came upon the   
almost invisibly quiet Yota. He stayed near the dock eyes closed and concentrating so much that he was sweating profusely. 

As Asuza realized what Tenchi said was true, Ayeka, and Ryoko moved behind Tenchi, joined hands and teleported away. As   
all gathered started looking for the two girls, Ito lunged at Tenchi, trying to use the distraction to hurt the Jurian Prince. But   
as he was halfway there, his power suddenly left him. Lord Ito slammed onto the ground with a loud thud. 

As the now dirty Lord looked up from his lowly position. What he saw dismayed him greatly. Standing next to his now   
collapsed brother were Ayeka, and Ryoko, with Ryoko holding one of Washu's Hypo sprays. Each girl was smiling a   
"cat-got-the-canary-like" smile. As Ito then felt something very hot next to his neck. He then slowly turned as he saw a Light   
Hawk sword inches from his neck. 

"Yield now, and I'll make sure you'll live. But let me make this clear lord Ito, your control of your "adopted" brother is over.   
You will also step down as leader of your families noble house, and will never hold any government position again." Tenchi   
then waited for his answer. 

"And if I refuse this ...offer of yours!" said a still defiant Ito. 

"Then you will die by my sword, and all your families assets will revert to Jurai Royal Family, and you estates will be sold,   
your wealth redistributed to...." 

Ito cut Tenchi off. "All right, All right, I concede." was all Ito could whimper out as his head fell down to the ground sobbing. 

Asuza was ...impressed at the skills Tenchi had shown then. Not just the skills of the sword, but the battle strategy, as well as   
his negotiations with the now disgraced Lord Ito. The Emperor didn't really care for the uppity Lord; he simply wanted to see   
how Tenchi would react to another powerful being, and how he would handle himself. It was now obvious Tenchi, given an   
impetus can think on his feet, and had surrounded himself with capable advisors, (Washu, Yousho), as well as competent help   
(Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi). The old crusty Emperor had made up his mind; Tenchi was worthy of Ayeka's love and his   
consent. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Mending Fences**

After Ito was taken back to Asuza's ship, Those on the patio who had witnessed the dual had gathered around a now tired but   
happy Tenchi. Sasami, who seemed to have taken a liking to Yota, had taken him with Yousho's and Washu's help inside the   
house for him to recover and to inform him that he wouldn't be under Ito's thumb anymore. In fact Washu wanted to study   
Ito's unique use of his Jurai power, plus Sasami seemed to want to have him stay a while. 

As everyone was talking about the day's events, Tenchi approached his great grandfather. "Your Highness, can I have a word   
with you, Sir?" asked a tentative Tenchi. They made their way to the end of the dock where they stared off out over the lovely   
sight of the valley lake flanked by the forested hills that surrounded it. 

"What do you want to ask me, ... great grandson?" Tenchi was surprised. Not only did he acknowledge that fact of his heritage   
and connection to him; he was speaking in a calm and collected voice. Tenchi hoped that would stay that way, but what he   
wanted to ask would and should cause a reaction. 

Tenchi hoped it would be positive, So he crossed his fingers and then asked; "I am in Love with Ryoko," He looked at his great   
grandfather, who didn't react, then went on:" ...and with Ayeka! I want to marry them both. So, I am asking for your   
permission to marry Ayeka." 

Tenchi then waited for Asuza's reply "Has Professor Washu given her approval ... for you to Marry Ryoko?" Was Asuza's   
confusing question. Tenchi answered that yes he had asked before the duel, and she agreed to it. "Then, ...If my wives don't   
object, ... I have no objections. But..." and Tenchi held his breath as Asuza paused, then continued. "As I have seen today, if   
Yousho doesn't serve within the next 2000 years to become Emperor, will you?" 

Tenchi digested what Asuza had said, "Within the next 2000 years". Tenchi then asked; "So, Ayeka, Ryoko, and I can stay on   
Earth for that long, until I have to serve as Emperor?" 

"Yes, is there a problem, Tenchi?" Asked a now concerned Asuza. After all he had completely changed his mind about the   
Grandson of Yousho. He hoped that he was not going to do or say something that would make him mad at him again! 

"No, Nothing great grandpa, I just wanted to make sure of what you said. I'll have to ask both Ayeka... and Ryoko about   
serving, then I can have a final answer. Will that be ok?" Asuza looked At Tenchi, then at his perspective wives to be, and then   
he let out a loud and hearty laugh. He knew exactly what Tenchi meant by his statement. How he knew about doing things   
without his wives approval, even today, he was still getting in hot water over his shortsightedness. Both his wives had already   
approved of Tenchi, and he knew that he'd hear it from here back to Jurai and beyond if he didn't concede this to them. He   
smiled then knowing Tenchi would have the same problem as well. Both his wives now were at his side, and saw the smile they   
rarely saw when it came to Tenchi, and their family here on earth. After he had informed them of what Tenchi had asked, and   
his answer, he was attacked by both of them (Yes even Funaho). Being kissed like that hadn't happened in many years. He then   
looked at Tenchi and simply mouthed "Thank You!" Tenchi nodded in understanding as he was kissed after he had explained   
the time they had on earth until they had to take the reigns of Jurai. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A Private Wedding**

As the day wore on the official Proposals were made. First as the girls had conferred on earlier were Yousho and Washu, who   
in front of the assembled family which included Asuza, Funaho, and Misaki. As everyone was watching, Yousho now   
permanently in his young form, approached, and bent down to one knee in front of a now nervous adult Washu. "I have seen   
much in my life, but you have seen more, I have my beliefs, and ways of doing things as have you. But being alone does not   
mean not caring from someone, and ever since I have met you, I have found my equal in mind, body and soul. Washu Habuki,   
The Greatest Scientific genius in the Universe, and a good and kindhearted women that I know so well. Will you marry this   
humble Shinto priest Who will not only be your partners in life, but the father of our children, and Hopefully your best friend.   
Because you are all that to me, ...and more." He took a breath "Will you marry Me?" 

"Well, I suppose I could take sometime from my experiments for say Our life times!" Everyone gave her a puzzled look.   
"What I mean is ... Yes, My lovely Yousho, I will marry you!" They embraced and kissed passionately. All the girls Ahhhed,   
and all the men smiled. 

Then rather nervous Tenchi took Ryoko, and Ayeka, by the hand and then took the two jewelry cases, and then began to speak;   
"Two years ago, I was a normal teenage boy who was a shy as many at this age. So not to many girls took notice of me. I seem   
to have been the nice guy who never got the attention that the other guys did. So I always was one of those guys who never   
danced with any girl, or always went to the movies alone cause no one wanted to go with me. Then I stole that Key from   
Grandpa, and the rest is history." Most of the spectators laughed but quieted down when Ayeka, and Ryoko glared at them. 

Tenchi then continued he squeezed their hands to get their attention back. They looked back at him, then calmed down. I have   
never like the fights you two had over me. So last Friday when I graduated I knew this would be the last summer that I would   
have to choose one of you. Then fate stepped in, in the form of Washu's invention, and we ended up together." (He and the   
girls blushed profusely) He then continued: " I know... now that I didn't have to choose, and you two don't have to fight over me   
anymore. Because you both have my heart equally and totally. Ayeka, First Princess of Jurai,and Ryoko Habuki, Former Space   
Pirate, Will you two fulfill my love for you, and be with me for the rest of my life as my loves, and my wives and partners in   
life... Will you marry me?" 

Then both happily knelt down and glomped him with tears and both yelling "YES, YES, YES, YES!!!" 

In the background stood Yota Makoto observing what was going on. He felt ...happy at the families' joy, but a bit melancholy   
at the thought of his future. Why did the Royal Family and Prince Tenchi in particular spare him the punishments given to his   
foolish older brother? But he still was happy not playing the power games he made him do. Then a hand was on his shoulder.   
It was Yousho, looking down on him knowingly. Then Washu was on his other side smiling at him. Yota smiled back. Maybe   
his future was with this family, here on this backwater planet. They seem to genuinely love each other and he was happy here   
now. Then he spotted two beautiful pink eyes looking right through him. They belonged to the smiling face of Sasami Jurai. He   
smiled back and kept that smile and her in his 12 year old eyes, as the festivities continued. 

Finally, and unknown to the rest of the family, except for Yousho. Nobuyuki and Mihoshi had gotten a marriage License in   
town earlier in the week. So after a boisterous dinner, everyone was invited to the shrine where Nobuyuki Masaki, exchanges   
marriage vows with Mihoshi Koramatsu. To honor His first wife, and with the insistence of Mihoshi, They emerge from the   
Shrine, Mr. and Mrs. Masaki! 

After a small reception, which consisted of the family there including the Royals, Washu asks Mihoshi to her Lab. There she   
redid the previous tests that did confirm their shared heritage. Then Washu dials up on her Galactic communicator, GP   
headquarters. She mentally calls for Ryoko to join her and Mihoshi in her lab, she complies. Within the next 15 minutes a   
Habuki Family reunion occurs. Grand Marshal Koramatsu, Mihoshi's grandfather learns of his sister Ryoko who then talk a   
while and his long lost mother whom he agrees to find some leave time to come and visit all three. Washu is finally having her   
dreams come true. Her family is now whole, and she's marrying the man who she sees spending the rest of her life with, and   
she having another baby. What more could there be for her and her family? Like a certain Sci-fi movie line once said, 

"There are always ... possibilities!" 

And that is another story to be told! 

****

**** A special Message from the Author:**

Hi, I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as I have in writing it. Now I have a question of my readers! I have various   
ideas on where this story will head from here. I am thinking of three ways to go; first, to end it here and be done with it. (I   
don't really want to do that!) Second, to continue this story as a separate story, probably covering their weddings, pregnancies   
and births 

Third, to simply continue without stopping, sort of like a continuing story. I'd like your input either on the review boards, or   
e-mailing me directly (dennisud). Thanks, and I will start on this next step at the end of this month, hope the wait isn't too   
long! dennisud   



	11. The First Months

**Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever   
else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me(it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this story is my   
original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi   
Muyo: Ryo-oki characters, so Mihoshi isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy! Thanks to Tex James for his pre-reading help! 

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

"" ""= Mental dialogue 

Author's notes: Well as you can read here, I'm continuing this story, ... with some changes! First I will be covering several   
weeks instead of a single day as each chapter had been. Also, Yota is the name of the lead love interest in a wonderful Anime   
called "Video Girl Ai", but the name is the only thing I took from that series, the characterization is my own (ACC) . He will   
become more important as the story goes, but will do his duty, as a proper ACC should. Finally a word of thanks goes to all   
that have asked that this story go on. I will update this one every few weeks, and please keep an eye out for my rewrites of my   
first Tenchi story "Family and Friends" due out the 2nd week of April! Thanks again and enjoy the story! dennsiud 

**Chapter #11: The First Two Months**

A bright, warm, a cheerful Okoyama Morning greeted those residents of the Masaki home Valley. A month had passed since the   
startling revelations that occurred at Tenchi's graduation party that affected them all 

The previous month had seen the week long visit of the Royal family to their off springs and those now betrothed to them. As   
the Emperor and his wives occupied their week's vacation in getting to know the extended family better, and to gauge the   
realization that first Yousho wouldn't serve as the next Emperor, and that Tenchi would then become the next in line. Azusa   
Was not amused at that thought, but he had come to realize, especially with Tenchi's defeat of Lord Ito, and the rescue of sorts   
of his Brother Yota, Tenchi had proven to the old crusty ruler that Tenchi could be compassionate, but strong all at the same. 

So, with that settled in the Emperor's mind came another problem, How to inform, gauge and direct the probable onslaught of   
Media on Jurai's New Prince, and especially, his consorts (Mainly Ryoko) Then he had a simple yet brilliant plan,... have his   
wives handle the preparations for the Coronation of Tenchi, plus the marriage ceremonies of the three Unions. Yes, even   
Nobuyuki and Mihoshi. Even though they had already married, Under Jurai Law, Nobuyuki, by marrying Achika first, and   
then being officially adopted by Katsuhito (Yousho) became a defacto Prince as well. When informed of this he, was not happy,   
because it meant to him he would not be able to keep his chosen profession. But, Azusa informed his Grandson in law that he   
didn't have to serve since he wasn't a direct descendant to the Royal family. Happily he agreed and so he would just simply a   
Prince in name only. Mihoshi was also happy since if he had to serve in some capacity on Jurai, she wouldn't keep her position   
as Galaxy Police officer. Though Nobuyuki had reservations about Mihoshi returning to duty after their child's birth, he backed   
down when he was informed that Misato would become a resident officer, so she would stay on earth, and he could continue   
being an architect. As Nobuyuki and Mihoshi made it through the first month now permanently moved into the apartment in   
Okoyama (still connected to the Masaki home with a Sub-space portal courtesy of Washu) the rest of the family also made out   
well the first month. Mainly getting all the supplies needed for the new arrivals to come, and of course, maternity clothes for all   
four women. There were several mini- shopping sprees as all four girls added to their wardrobes with Earth based fashions. 

Ayeka, Tenchi and Ryoko were getting along... like newlyweds, since Washu had lifted the ban on intimate encounters!   
Through the first month, all three had become very close, with the girls' focus on Tenchi and he on them. Though there were   
times when each girl had Tenchi to herself, it was more common for all three to be together. And most would say that the girls   
were intimate with each other that would be not totally wrong. Ryoko and Ayeka had agreed to share Tenchi's love, and they   
had become each other's best friends, that did not translate to intimacy for each other. Though they did comfort each other   
(Tenchi's weekend trip to Okoyama University to arrange a dorm room, and other details for the fall term) they didn't have sex   
with each other. So, that was the extent of their relationship. But when it came to Tenchi, they both couldn't get enough of him.   
As the month came to a close, things were about ... to get dicey! 

They all knew that the trip to Jurai would come soon, so they also had classes via Washu comm link with Jurai, with Funaho,   
and Misaki taking turns going over proper etiquette and protocol with the Future Princes and Princesses. 

Then as the fourth week ended, The real fun began!   
____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Morning Sicknesses******

Washu, being ever vigilant, had installed subspace portals to the bathroom in every bedroom the girls were in anticipation of   
what every female terran, or Galactic went through, ... morning sickness! What she didn't know was that she'd be the first one   
to use it for that purpose. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?" was all Washu could say as she got out of the bed she had shared with Yousho at the Masaki Shrine,   
At 3 a.m. she headed for the bathroom, making it at the nick of time. 

"Blaaaah" was all Yousho heard for the next few moments as he got up and knelt beside his love as Washu was worshipping the   
porcelain goddess. As he rubbed her back, Washu continued spewing into the toilet for about 5 more minutes. When she had   
spent the last of the contents of her stomach, she leaned back onto him. Sighing, She gathered his left arm around her, and   
stayed in that position as Yousho soothed her with his back rub with his right, and saying some calming words. 

Finally she motioned for him to help her up, and they made their way to Washu's portal, which led to her lab. Later after   
various test were performed by her automated and preprogrammed robots, she confirmed the obvious, Her first bout with   
Morning sickness. What soured Washu even more was the fact that she would go through this off and on, for the next 3 months.   
But even through this she smirked. She knew she wouldn't be alone since the other girls should start their bouts soon enough. 

And within that same week, the three other girls also started worshipping their own porcelain goddesses as well. Mihoshi, who   
was the next to get the MS bug was with Nobuyuki at their apartment, Nobuyuki being pre warned had the bathroom ready, and   
a hot water bottle and some Midol® for her when she also broke a new record running to their bathroom. Then they used their   
portal to the house and Washu checked her out to make sure everything was OK. 

Tenchi had the bad luck of having both Ayeka and Ryoko have morning sickness at the same time. That morning Tenchi was   
awakened by various stomach grumbling from his two fiancés. Though they were still both asleep, they both unconsciously held   
their stomachs as though it was aching. Tenchi remembered what Washu had warned him about. That a woman who might be   
starting their cycle of morning sickness. One of the warning signs was the woman clutching her abdomen. Instantly and   
carefully Tenchi removed himself from between his two grumbling loves and headed for the bathroom to get all his   
preparations ready and to have the sink ready since there was only one toilet. 

His efforts were rewarded when 20 minutes later Ryoko fazed in and barfed up in the toilet, then 10 seconds later Ayeka   
grabbed the sides of the sink and began regurgitating. Tenchi, who had a close pin on his nose, had towellettes and hot water   
bottles ready and led the two green gilled women down the stairs carefully to the living room. 

The living room, had 4 couches in a semi-circle now there courtesy of Washu. Each girl now took residence in one of each of   
the couches with a bucket near each one. Sasami and Tenchi were the main one who took care of the girls, as Yousho had to be   
at the shrine, and Nobuyuki had finished his vacation time and was at work. Yota, who was now being trained to be Washu's   
assistant, had to keep Washu's lab from blowing up. 

Though Yota had barely been there a month, he had an amazingly keen mind. As Washu soon found out, Yota sucked up   
knowledge like water to a sponge. By the end of the month, Yota could run the lab adequately enough to let Washu have a night   
off to be with Yousho. Now with Washu sidelined, Yota could keep the lab running and basically ran back and forth to Washu   
who was laying on one of the couches in the Masaki living room. For now Yota was content, probably because he wasn't asked   
to feed his powers to his ex-brother anymore. He volunteered to help Washu and was glad to do it. It gave the 12-year-old   
purple haired Jurian boy a purpose of his choosing. One that wasn't predetermined for him. 

So, the threesome had the task of keeping the four pregnant women as comfortable as possible without one of them blowing up   
at them, each other, or the house. As all were galactics, they had powers that could wreck havoc on any one or anything   
surrounding them. And if your wondering where Ryo-Oki was, she was the smartest of all, and stayed in a kitchen cupboard,   
away from the area of any yelling, screaming, or things blowing up. 

As the girls' hormonal imbalances adjusted, they started to get back to a semblance of normality, at least when it came to them.   
They had to, since in one month they'd be on Jurai, getting officially married at the Royal palace. Their education in Royal   
protocol and marriage ceremony was beginning, and they had to learn it by the time they got there, since any major screw-up   
would reflect badly on them, as well as the Emperor. So their priority became that for the second month. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Yota's Future**

After the MS week ended, on his free time, Yota headed towards the end of the dock that sat in the Masaki's lake behind their   
house. Two of the home's residents were concerned of the boy's sullen mood and his now daily ritual that Yota had started since   
his arrival a month before. 

Sasami, who had a rather obvious interest for the quiet boy sat next to a recovering Washu who had taken in Yota as his foster   
mother while The Jurai High council, and the Royal family debated his fate. If it was up to Washu, Yota would stay with the   
Masaki's, not because of his intelligence, or his being her assistance, but for her genuine heart felt feelings towards the quiet,   
and brooding boy. There was something that drew her to him, like a mother cat to a weeping kitten. Her motherly instincts   
heightened by her pregnancy didn't diminish this feeling, so her interests for the boy was as genuine as Sasami, though as a   
different form of caring. After a brief discussion, Washu changed back to her child form and both walked out towards the   
dock. 

As the two girls walked towards the young man, he was thinking troubling thoughts. Though, he was happy, the happiest he had   
ever been in his life, he was still sad. He thought at first that it was a depressive reaction to his being rescued from his virtual   
slavery by Ito and the Makoto family. But, as the month ran on he found that the sadness was not coming from anyone around   
him here, but from someplace far away. His habit of coming out to the end of the dock became the norm since the first few days   
of his stay at the Masaki residence. 

The two girls sat on either side of him and smiled at him. Washu still used her child form when working with him in the lab. So   
he was used to her in this form. Of course Sasami had made it known of her feelings for him since they day he came. So, he was   
all smiles when they sat down beside him. "Well, Yota how come you are here staring into the sky everyday after dinner,   
Hmmm?" Asked Washu quite directly. But of course Yota was used to the Washu's unique way of doing things. So, he was   
becoming just as direct and to the point. 

"I come here to think about the day's events, and wish my real parents where ever they are my love and thanks to end up here   
... with you," said Yota. 

"Do your well wishes include us as well Yota?" asked Sasami 

"Yes. Now that it's been a month, I can include you and the others in my prayers of hope and kindness." replied Yota as he   
looked at Sasami's pink eyes with a smile. 

They then talked about the developments of the girls' pregnancies, and the hard work that Yota, Sasami, and Tenchi did to help   
the girls through it. Talk turned to the upcoming trip to Jurai. Although the family as a whole was enthusiastic, Yota was   
hesitant to return due to the fact that his fate was to be made at the same time, as the marriages were to occur. 

Yota then asked a question. "I hope I'm not being too forward, ... but Sasami, (He grabbed her hand hesitantly) will you walk   
with me?" Sasami's face was as bright as the noonday sun as she shook her head yes, and both stood up. They made their   
good-byes to A now smirking Washu as both moved up the deck holding hands, as they then turned towards the nearest path that   
eventually led to the shrine. After their walk they made their way back to the house. As Yota bid good night to Sasami, he   
headed to Tenchi's old room, now his, to prepare for tomorrow's work in Washu's lab and to think about what Sasami and had   
talked about. As he then prepared for bed, a strange green aura enveloped him for about 10 seconds. During this time he   
seemed in a trance, then as soon as it vanished, Yota went about his business as if nothing happened. 

Only one of the residents had felt this strange occurrence. Yousho, who was at the Shrine finishing up some paperwork, felt that   
presence of the aura. Though he could not pinpoint who or where it was, he definitely felt it. But, after that it didn't occur   
again. Only later at a precise moment would he feel it again, and by then it might be too late. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Trip to Jurai******

As the time for departure came closer, the classes all were taking were becoming more intense. Misaki via Intergalactic   
Vid-phone was going over the specific greetings given to ambassadors of lesser wolds when Ryoko asked innocently; "Why do   
we have to do all these specific greetings, and being so nice to these guys?" 

Misaki sighed heavily, and then answered; "My dear little Ryoko, You have to realize that as a Jurian Princess that you will be   
you have certain duties and responsibilities you have and..." 

Ryoko got up in a huff and yelled out, "All I wanna do is love my Tenchi and have a quiet life. I don't want to be in the   
spotlight. I've had enough of that as Kagato's killing tool, and I just can't...." She fell where she stood, only caught by Tenchi   
before she hit the ground hard, Ayeka was by their side moments later checking her friend and trying with Tenchi to revive   
her. 

"Oh My Goddess help her please!" Was all Misaki could say, as she was witness to what happened. Washu then took her Tenchi   
and Ayeka with Ryoko in his arms to her lab, as the rest of the family followed. This left the open link where Misaki was there   
sobbing and putting her hand on the screen worried for her future daughter in law. 

Within a few minutes, Washu made the rest of the family leave the Lab except Yota and Yousho. After a few minutes Washu   
came out to the living room to brief the rest of the clan on Ryoko's condition. Tenchi and Ayeka stood up holding each other   
with worried looks in their eyes. Tenchi finally spoke. "Mom, how's Ryoko? Please tell us, ... is she Ok?" 

"Well All she did was have ... a fainting spell. Quite common with most females at this stage of their pregnancies." Washu   
smiled at the family, calming their fears, and then concluded. " I think you men better keep an eye on us since this can happen   
to us all. So, I suggest that we be with our loves as much as possible. Now that does not mean too much stress, if you know what   
I mean, but just try to keep an eye on how you feel ladies. If we say that we're tired, then make sure we rest, even if we protest!   
Got it guys?" The men all shook their heads yes and then hugged their respective wives and fiancés as another minor crisis   
passes. 

Final preparations were made as Washu had Ryo-Oki in her ship form, in her lab. She modified the cabbit-ship by adding a   
Subspace second deck with Rooms for all the family. This didn't add to Ryo-Oki in size or mass, but allowed all of them to   
travel together. As Ryo-Oki lifted off with the whole clan in tow. It left Earth's atmosphere and headed for the edge of the solar   
system. After reaching that, it engaged it's light speed drive and headed for the Planet Jurai, and a very momentous wedding! 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Jurai's Reaction!**

As Funaho and Misaki were controlling the data being feed to the Jurian Empire's Media, the populous was slowly made aware   
first of Ayeka's and Sasami's whereabouts, as well as Yousho's, but also of Tenchi, and finally Ryoko and their associations with   
each other. There were protests from various groups who objected to Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka's marriage to them, Yousho's   
return, and even once minor group who objected to Nobuyuki's inclusion in the Royal family. So the Queen's put a special spin   
on all of them. Acknowledging the facts from the Kagato incident, to Dr. Clay's capture, they put the best foot forward and put   
the Masaki clan in a better light to the Jurai people. 

This was being greeted well by most of the Empire's populace. But those small groups could become a point of concern, so   
using their positions as Captain of the Emperor's guard, and Head of Intelligence, The Queens slowly, methodically either   
disbanded, or severely disrupted each groups organization and movements. They hoped that with all they had done, nothing   
could happen that would jeopardize their family. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________   


**Meanwhile:**

In a place existing outside any dimension or universe. The Omnipotent being called D3, was reporting on a certain group's   
whereabouts and activities to the only Chouishin Goddess left in power, The Goddess Tokimi. "Milady, our agent is now within   
their household giving daily report of their activities." Said A solemn D3. 

"And, what of my sisters, and her families ... conditions?" Asked a curious Tokimi. 

"They are progressing in their conditions as well as could be expected." replied D3. 

"And our champion, is his powers now perfected, ... and ready?" She asked. " Then allow them to reach the end of their   
Conditions before allowing our champion to test Tsunami's champion." 

"What if Washu's champion and their consort intercede?" D3 asked hesitantly. 

"Then, I will make sure they will not. I want to test His potential, as well as to see what he will do." 

"Then, milady, that will be done." replied D3. 

"Good, I will take my leave then, and keep me informed of my families conditions D3," finished Tokimi. 

"As you wish!" Concluded D3 as both entities vanished from the void they came. 

Now that they're all finally on their way To Jurai to be married, the various couples get ready for marriage. How will Tokimi   
influence the weddings? We will learn Yota's fate, what reaction will Yota have to Washu, and Yousho's proposal, and Yota's   
and Sasami's budding Friendship is put to the test in; 

**Chapter # 12: Weddings, Dark Influences, on Jurai, Oh My!**   
****   



	12. Dark Memories before the Journey

**Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever   
else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this story is my   
original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi   
Muyo: Ryo-oki characters, so Mihoshi isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy! Thanks to Tex James for his pre-reading help! 

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

"" ""= Mental dialogue 

As the Masaki's prepare to journey to Jurai Ayeka ,Ryoko and Washu have to deal with their Dark Memories! 

**Chapter# 12: Dark Memories before the Journey!**

**Morning wake up call**

One of the things that Tenchi enjoyed doing every morning since he, Ryoko and Ayeka had started to sleep together was the ways he woke them up. He kept thinking of differing and unique ways to wake each one of them up.   
Yesterday it was licking the nape of Ayeka's neck, who then woke up with an interesting expression on her face.   
Somewhere between, surprise and hilarity. After he got her out of bed, he repeated the procedure with Ryoko and had a quiet make-out session until Ayeka came back from the bathroom and finally got them out bed. 

This morning Tenchi was sucking on Ryoko earlobe. And with some slight giggles Ryoko finally awoke and after a quick kiss, phased out of the room. Tenchi then started on Ayeka's earlobes, and their make-out session lasted about as long as Tenchi's and Ryoko's the day before. Tenchi did this every morening so he and the girls remind themselves of their love and affection for each other. But, today the lightness and happiness they had shared would change. 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Doctor's Arrival**

Doctor Tojiro Akiyama, noted Psychologist, practicing on the Jurai Home planet, and for the last 3000 years,   
the Royal Family's personal Psychologist.   
Plus, he is a friend of Washu, graduating in her class at the Galactic Science Academy.   
So, with that positive backing, he arrived that morning to set up the specific treatment he had been asked to start,   
first with Ayeka and Ryoko, then Tenchi (Due to the Bond he had with the girls)   
and also bringing in Washu for treatment of mental and emotional abuse as she was a captive witness   
to her daughter's abuse and manipulation's at the hands of Kagato.   
Dr. Akiyama's main plan was simple, though he knew it would take most of the Masaki's Trip to Jurai.   
He would schedule the sessions to work around their Jurai edict classes.   
Which would mean morning therapy sessions, then after lunch the Edict classes.   
**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Their first session**   
As Dr. Akiyama invited the two girls into the makeshift office that was a guest bedroom, he sked Ayeka and Ryoko to take seats that were facing him with a coffee table with some juice and snakcs for them to unch on as they started the session.   
The doctor had given the girls a review of how They would first deal with what the girls remembered first Ayeka since she had the most recent trauma. But the doctor knew that Ryoko's problems would take both Ayeka and Tenchi being there with her to have the support she would need to deal with the horrible memories. 

"Ayeka, can I call you that since these are informal sessions." The doctor asked. Ayeka simply and silently nodded.   
He continued,"All right, can you tell me what you recall happened between the time Lord Garyu attacked   
and you realized that you ...hurt Ryoko and Tenchi.?"   
When I saw those light swords running through their bodies and I couldn;t do a thing, I was yelling in my head crying to tell them I didn't mean to do this. I wanted soo much to killmyself so they would not go through what happened." She was now sobbing laying her head on Ryoko's shoulder as her coFiance was holding her with a few tear streaks o her face as well. 

"Ayeka, We heard you then and there. I, and Tenchi knew you would never intentionally hurt us,   
but we were in pain and that's why we asked why. Not really for you as it simply was a statement of fact."   
Ryoko stopped talking and hugged Ayeka more. 

Ryoko, It is hard to forgive myself. I still see the looks on your faces as those swords went through you.   
I can never ever see that leave my memories,...never!" Ayeka was sobbing freely now wth Ryoko hugging and crying as well. 

The doctor after observing this then suggested;   
" Ryoko, can you help Ayeka in how you deal with the things you had to witness your body do to all those countless people and planets you had destroyed?"   
Ryoko froze at his suggestion, as the realization of her horrible memories flooded her mind,   
and with the link Ayeka's ,... and Tenchi's.   
Tenchi dropped what he was doing and rushed to the cabin where the session was going on.   
As he burst in he saw both his fiance's crying and a calm a sedate Doctor Akiyama.   
"You Highness, thank you for joining us." was all the stoic Doctor said.   
After a 10 second calming excersize, Tenchi gathered both of the girls into a hug ans for the next few minutes the only noise heard were the whimpering and crying of Ryoko and Ayeka with some comforting words from their love, Tenchi.   
**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Dealing with the Darkness**

After the Girls calmed down, the Doctor then cleared his throat and then gave them a diagnosis of ther trauma.   
Both of you are suffering through differing degrees of being helpess victims, as well as tools of madmen.   
That in itself is had enough but then to have those innocents (Looking at Ryoko)   
and those whom you love (Looking at Ayeka) die in front of you is going to be very hard to deal with."   
He paused as his words sunk in. "But, it can be dealt with. I asked Washu to set up a simulator in one of her sub-space labs where you can fight the two who caused you the most harm. Plus you can relive the tramatic memories," The girls cringed at this!   
"And instead of reliving that horror, you can help them instead, you cen even do this together to work through the memories.   
Ayeka, then Techi Knew that what the Docotr was saying was meant for Ryoko more that Ayeka.   
They both now understood that for the next few months, they would help Ryoko relive and work out her memories.   
They would be there for her as she Instead of killing innocent men women and children,   
would instead save them from Kagato.   
The Doctor then took a controller from his pocket and with the push of a button,   
they ended up in the room he mentioned. 

For the next few hours There were battled fought back 500 years,   
to just last month with Kagato being the main antaginost, and Garyu as well.   
And though this was just the first session, Both Ayeka and Ryoko came out with smiles   
on their faces as they had vanquished their hated puppet masters and help to rescue those.   
Even though they knew those victims =did not really survive it let Ayeka,   
and more to the point Ryoko fight their inner demons,...and win!   
Ayeka had other conflicts whch she death with as well.   
Thoughout each session Tenchi and Dr. Akiyama were there for moral and safety support.   
After about 10 sessions, bith girls had worked most of their aggressive thoughts out and other than a monthly session with the Doctor over Washu's Comm system, they had become much better adjusted to their memories, and lokked forward to their future With Tenchi and their children to come. 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Washu's sessions**

With Ryoko and Ayeka dealing with their problem memories, it was Washu's turn.   
Dr. Akiyama had called her and Yousho together to her first session.   
Now the Doctor knew as every Docotr knew that Doctors themselves are the worst patients.   
Washu with her ego would make it a hard taks for Dr. Akiyama to deal with. 

As Washu and Yousho (both in their true forms) sat down in the same chairs   
Ryoko and Ayeka had been when their session started their sessions.   
As Washu held Yousho's hand, the Doctor spoke. 

"Professor Washu, I'll get right to the point, We need to deal with what you experienced while trapped on the Souja's   
under Kagato's control." Washu who normally would have been very boisterous, and craved evryone's attention,   
was instead sitting meekly, quietly, and holding onto Yousho's hand with a vise grip.   
"Washu, It's Tojiro, you classmate, ... and friend, I have heard enough from Ryoko to imagine the suffering you went through.   
I also know you were even more helpless since you were trapped in thet crystal in the negative side of the ship." 

Washu let out a sight, then composed herself as she finally spokein a quiet meek voice;   
"I sure did have a up close and personal view of what Kagato forced my daughter to do." 

Don't you feel giult in that you couldn't do anything to help her"   
asked Dr. Akiyama. Washu then started shedding some silent tears with Yousho still firmly gripping her hand she answered,   
LOUDLY!   
OF COURSE I FEEL GIULTY, HE... He... TOOK MY LITTLE GIRL, MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL... he took her and wiped her memories of me and our happy life together, of her classmates in school, of our friends at the academy, all gone.   
And to top it off He them made her into a perfect killing machine, with no emotions, no regard for life, yet I could feel her anguish at having to see herself kill and maim countless people, and then when he made her implode planets, it was the ultimate betrayal, because she could have killed him with a 10th of her power, yet his control was so thorough, she wouldn't have an inkling that she could have done that. And I COULDN'T DO A THING!" 

She then broke down in Yousho's arms and cryed nonstop for about 10 minutes, then after she calmed down,   
Dr. Akiyama spoke to her."Washu, now you have the chance not only to bring in a new life with the man you love,   
but you get to have that life back with Ryoko. Can't you see that?"   
But, I couldn;t be amother to her now, too much as passed between us, and I..." 

"BULLSHIT! You are denying a chance to be close to her and to her spouses, don;t blow a chance like that Washu."   
Dr. Akiyama answered.   
"You have a man who loves, you, a family who loves you,... a daughter who needs you, you need to take this and run with it.   
Be that mother to her that she vaguely remembers, or at the very least her friend, and her confidant." 

"But, but she'll have Ayeka for that." Washu said shakily. 

"You know you can have ore than one best friend Washu, so try for them, for Yuosho and you baby, for Ryoko,   
but most of all try for yourself, It will get better Washu" said Dr. Akiyama. 

Slowly a smile krept up Washu's face, she stopped crying, and slowly let go of Yousho (Except his hand) and slowly understood all that Tojiro had told her, it was sinking in,. and it slowly dawned on her that she would have to be a mother now, for her unborn baby in her belly. She patted her stomach and smiled at Yousho. Wordlessly they got up nodded a goodbye to Tojiro and left the session. 

Washu's sessions were shorted and it took less time for her to deal with her dark memories as the other had.   
So, when it came time to leave only the girls had to see the Doctor through the trip. Now every 3 months for the next few years Washu visited with Dr. Akiyama for some informal sessions, but with her focus on the now, and not then.   
She was going to be a Mom again, get married to the man she loved,   
and finally have a relationship with not just one daughter but a daughter and son-in-law as well.   
This proved to be the turning point in Washu's mind. 

Now as the sessions died down everyone was exouted of the trip to Jurai, though due to the time in their pregnancy,   
there are more than just the events of a trip involved, but certain cravings that all four girls will experience while on board! 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A place in space out of time******

"D3, how goes our observation of my sister's family?" asked a rather stoic Lady Tokimi, Goddess of Justice,and Truth, but also called the Goddess of Darkness. 

"Milady, all is as according to plan, You sister and her young are going through counseling   
for their trauma's while our agent id getting closer to you other sister's avatar." D3 answered. 

"I am glad I didn't lower myself to these mortal's levels, to experience that type of emotional pain is a wasted effort.   
Now what of the plan, is it coming together?" asked Tokimi 

"Yes Milady, everything ids as it should be, though I have some reservations as   
to whom we have entrusted this mission to." said a concerned D3. 

"Then for your concerns keep an eye on him, and if you feel he has overstepped his mission objectives, then tell me.   
Understood?" said a now confidant Tokimi. 

"By all means Milady" and D3 dissappear. 

Soon sister's the future will be here, and I hope you are ready for it. 

A dark set of eyes looked on a view screen as the Masaki clan was loading their ship for the trip to Jurai.   
The dark figure said to himself; "We'll see if they reach Jurai in pieces, ...or at all!   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Next chapter: **Cravings on the Journey to Jurai!******

I think the title says it all!   
  



	13. On the Journey to Jurai!

**Disclaimer and Foreword:** Tenchi Muyo! andits characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoeverelse may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not likeI have any money anyway :P). However, this story is myoriginal creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it andclaim it as your own. This story is based on the TenchiMuyo: Ryo-oki characters, so Mihoshi isn't as ditzy, though much moreclumsy! Thanks to Tex James for his pre-reading help!   
I was not happy with the previous chapter 13, so I rewrote it to what you'll read here, Please R&R and enjoy the story.   
****WARNING**: Limey bits will be insinuated so this fic is officially an"R" rated story from now on!You have been warned!   
(I'm NO Hentai, so this is about as much as I'lldo in my stories!) dennisud 

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts 

" "= Verbal dialogue 

"" ""= Mental dialogue 

As the Masaki's journey to Jurai strange things began to happen, nottoo unusual for a Tenchi story!Also the title of the chapter changed as I rewrote it! Sorry for theconfusion.! 

**Chapter # 13: On the Journey to Jurai!**

**The Trip to Jurai******

As Ry-ouh lifted off with the whole the Masaki clan in tow.It left Earth's atmosphere and headed for the edge of the solar system.After reaching that, it engaged it's light speed drive and headed forthe Planet Jurai,and a very momentous wedding! 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**A morning to remember, ...or not!**

The scene opens with one of the staterooms on the revitalized Ry-ouh,the Jurai Royal ship given and bonded to Ayeka Jurai.In that state room lay three people in a bed.one cyan haired laying on her side asleep and snoring lightly. Rightnext to her were the other two on the bed.One laying on the other, all three covered by the beds extra King sizedsheets.The figure above was breathing heavily as was the one below. The purplehaired Ayeka finally said;"Tenchi, please don't move! 

"But Ayeka, didn't you want to go..." 

"No, No my love, I don't want us to be apart. I want us to stay likethis for tonight,because very soon I will not be able to lay on you like this, as Iam now because our growing child will not allow us to." 

Tenchi smiled and hugged his fiancé. "I understand my Princess,lets just keep it down so Ryoko can sleep." 

"It's Ok Tenchi, with you two always talking afterwards, I have to waitfor you to to shut up before I get my beauty sleep."Ryoko said as she shifted her position to lay on her stomach.I also have to agree with Prissy Princess here, It won't be long tillwe can't lay on you tummy to tummy much longer."Ayeka sighed then laughed! "What's so funny?" asked a perplexed Ryoko,Now sitting up on her arm facing her two bed mates.Imagine two months ago (Ayeka giggled) you (she giggled some more)and me, (she guffawed) agreeing on anything!After Ryoko thought about that and joined in the laugh-a-thon withher future sister in law.Tenchi was simply taking this in and smiled a grand and happy smile.he just couldn't help it, having both of his loves laughing, and happywith him, and each other.He didn't even notice the tears coming down his cheeks, but his lovesdid."Tenchi Babe, are you all right?" Ryoko asked surprised at the tearsand the smile."Tenchi darling, Are you upset.?" Ayeka now had a hand on his facewiping one side while Ryoko wiped the other.It's ok girls, ... I'm just so proud of you two. Being able to be thisclose and not really fight, becoming friends and willing to share my love.Well there is just so much I can say, but I think this will convey whatI feel about you two. 

He kissed Ryoko passionately. "I love you my space Pirate and I cannever say that I would be bored with you around."They chuckled. Then he turned to the woman laying on his chest andpassionately kissed her.To my one and only Princess of my heart, you are my, ... no our anchorto steady our lives and we can always count on you to be there for us both.Ayeka, and Ryoko were the ones now tearing up, they fiercely huggedTenchi he returned that in full.Now, lets get some sleep and we'll continue this ...tomorrow.Both girls nodded and pecked him on each cheek, and the three settleddown for the night 

.____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Cravings, and Morning Sickness, Oh Crap!**

The morning came and after a few warm moments and the morning bathroomrituals behind them,Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi walked to Ry-ouh's dining area,where the rest of the Masaki clan was there waiting for them to jointhem.As they started to eat and enjoy each others company with familiarconversations things abruptly stopped. 

Ryoko usually the most boisterous and animated of the family was lookingvery pale, pasty and slightly unnerved.Ayeka, and Tenchi took a hand each and looked at their friend and love.She then took one hand to cover her mouth and phased to the bathroomnearby.The sounds of retching was heard as Ayeka, and Washu rushed out ofthe dining room,leaving the rest of the family confused and with concerned looks. 

After a few minutes Ryoko, supported by Ayeka and Washu was taken backto the room she shared with Ayeka and Tenchi.Then Washu returned and the family patiently waited for her prognosis."Well It looks like Ryoko is the first of us ladies to get morningsickness." The family took that with some apprehension.She then added;" that means I'll probably be the next one to be affected,then Mihoshi, and finally Ayeka."Sasami then asked, "How do you know who will get this next, Washu?"She snickered but continued,"Because I am most closely related to Ryoko, I would logically be next,followed by Mihoshi since she is also related to me though not as closeas Ryoko. And Ayeka would be last since she is Jurian and they have a similarpregnancy schedule as most earth women,so this order of events will follow as well.""Huh" said Nobuyuki 

Washu rolled her eyes and simplified her explanation, "It means thatthe order I said for us to get morning sickness will probably be the orderfor us to have our babies, Ryoko first, then me, then Mihoshi, then finallyAyeka." 

So, we'll need help because when you're in the middle of labor, noneof us will have to be trained to help you or the othersin the birthing process." said a now animated Mihoshi who was uncharacteristicallyangry, not at Washu per say,but at the possibility that if Washu was hurt during her labor, howwould that affect her twins birth?Well, I have already thought of that, The GP is sending someone toreplace you until you can resume your duties and so I requested an officerwith training in prenatal birth and Pediatrics, and do you know who wasavailable, My little Mihoshi?"(Washu had started calling her that since she knew she was her grandmother.)No, Washu who?" Washu smiled.You former partner, Kiyone Makabi!" Mihoshi did a serious look, then,... fainted.Nobuyuki was at her side immediately and Washu a few seconds laterwith smelling salts. 

Then the family was told of Kiyone's and Mihoshi's past as GP officerspartnered up sincethey got out of the GP academy. Mihoshi at that time was a very seriousofficer with Kiyone as her back up.They related the incident and how Mihoshi had thought her partner deadbecause of her mistake with mad scientist trying to destroy A planet'satmosphere. Tenchi then recalled the story Mihoshi had related to themalmost two years ago.So that story ... was real?" asked Ayeka. "Yes of course! What wouldI lie?" replied Mihoshi.Then everyone acknowledge the fact that Mihoshi never lied.Now she was not only alive, but coming here, to help her. It was simplytoo much even for her to handle. 

As the revelations were coming a red starship was heading for Ry-ouh'sposition, with Kiyone Makabi piloting.She knew the situation and normally would have been on the other sideof the universe,but when she found out that one of those pregnant was Mihoshi.She then was also asked for by the famous Professor Washu who's workshe had admired since she was a child.So she relented and now on the Yagami headed for the rendezvouswith the Jurian Starship. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Jurai's Reaction!**

As Funaho and Misaki were the Queens of Jurai, they controlled the newsthat the mediawould put out not only to the empire, but to the rest of the universe.So, they used the trip their to inform the identity and arrival ofthe next Prince,and Princesses of Jurai. Though, Yousho Ayeka and Sasami were known,the information regarding Nobuyuki, Mihoshi, Tenchi wasn't too hardto get out and put a good spin on.But when it came to Washu, and Ryoko,they decided to keep their identities quiet until they could presentthrough the media video presentationsof The Kagato incident, and The apprehension of Dr. Clay, and LordGaryu's fight with AyekaThen to top it all off, the challenges of Sariyo, and Ito on Tenchiwould be shown beforethe announcement of their marriages and titles.So, the populous was slowly made aware first of Ayeka's and Sasami'swhereabouts, as well as Yousho's,but also of Tenchi, and finally Ryoko and their associations with eachother.There were protests from various groups who objected to Ryoko, Tenchi,marrying Ayeka, as well asYousho's return, and even one minor group who objected to Nobuyuki'sinclusion in the Royal family.So the Queen's put a special spin on all of them. Acknowledging theKagato incident, to Dr. Clay's capture,they put the best foot forward to put the Masaki clan in a better lightto the Jurai people. 

Most of the populous approved of them simply because of their exploits,as well as many of the nobility.But Some didn't approve, and those small splinter groups could becomea point of concern.So using their positions as Captain of the Emperor's guard, and Headof Intelligence, they slowly,methodically either disbanded, or severely disrupted each groups organizationand movements.They hoped that with all they had done, nothing could happen that wouldjeopardize their family.Unfortunately they didn't get all of them 

.____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Attack on the way! 

But not all of those objecting to the new members of the Royal Familywere so low or unorganized.Lord Ito who was for now in prison, had some of his supporters hiremercenaries,and added them to the growing force gathering in the Mutara Nebula.A great place to hide, right next to the route Ry-ouh was going topass by on it's way to Jurai. 

That night Lord Ito was broken out of one of Jurai's Maximum securityPrison,and a bounty of 100 million Jurai was posted. A certain bounty hunterthen took up a trail for Ito.That bounty hunter would keep a step just behind Ito, and knew thatsooner rather than later,she would catch up to him, so, she kept Ken-Oki in pace with Ito andhis gathering forces. 

An anonymous tip was given to Jurai Intelligence about Ito's activities,so The Queens,with King's knowledge and approval sent a quick strike force to makesure that their children wouldn't be harmed.But, unknown to them, a confederate of Ito's warned him and his forceof the rescue attempt.So, the Rebels then took off ahead of the strike force to find Ry-ouhand Ito was going to have his revenge for his loss of prestige,of power.He was also going to hold the Jurai progeny hostage, as well as gettinghis little brother back, whether he liked it or not.Yota felt his former brother coming for him, but he was asleep so hewas unable to warn the others.Plus his being told what he had to do, from an entity.A being of immense age and power. But a being who also wanting hersisters back,and Ito's plans would undo hers. She now saw that,So she prepared Yota to be ready for the attack.No maniacal Jurian was going to ruin her plans for her sisters, ortheir family. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Attack at the Mutara Nebula**

Tokimi, seeing the threat to her plans finally has D3 send in theiragent to the fray.Yota begins to scream from pain as he begins to glow in his bed.That wakes up the whole ship, just as a certain goddess wanted. 

As everyone was awakened, the first to arrive at Yota's room were Washu,and Sasami.As the door was opened a gasp and cry was heard from Sasami as shesaw Yota floating in midair.Surrounding him was a glowing blackness as she could see it.Washu called on her holographic laptop to analyze the glowing blackand seemingly transparent wall of haze around Yota. 

"Washu, what's happening to him? asked a frightened Sasami 

"I'm working on it Sasami, just stay back so I can scan him and seewhat I can do for him."replied the red-headed scientist as the rest of the ships company arriveat the door.After calming them down Washu then explains that "something activatedYota's powers.And if he doesn't find a way to expend this energy, then he could literallyexplode." 

"NO, Noooooo, You can't let that happen Washu, please save him, please!"as Sasami collapsed to her kneessobbing and pleading for Washu to save Yota."You really like him, don't you little one" Washu asked sincerely.All the teen could do was shake her head as she now was in Ayeka'sarms as she tried to comfort her.Then before anything else could be said the alarms went off warningof an imminent attack."Everyone up to the bridge, Mihoshi, can you an Nobuyuki keepan eye on Sasami please?"asked Ayeka already handing her sister to The GP officer."Wait, what about Yota, You have to help..." Sasami was interrupted."I'm not going anywhere, till I can help him. So the rest of you get!I and Sasami can keep an eye on him."Washu was adamant, and in a few moments, they were left to help YotaasAyeka, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Yousho headed for the bridge, while Mihoshigoes to the hanger deck, and Yukinojo."Why are you here honey, you aren't going out there alone, my love?"asked Nobuyuki who was nervous at what his wife was obviously doing.Even though I'm not on duty, I have to do something Nubi, so I haveto help!"Mihoshi was now in her single minded mode to help. Nobuyuki then madea decision. "Well you're not going alone.He followed his wife up the boarding ramp as Mihoshi activated herGP cruiser and lifted off within minutes to help. 

Mihoshi what are you doing?" Ayeka yelled through the comm link as thelittle cruiser took up position next to the Jurian ship. 

"I can hit and run to keep some of the fire away from you guys. Didn'tyou know that?" Mihoshi 

"But, you won't last long, can't you see there are well over a dozenships out there?" Ryoko added. 

"Well, it just means more targets to shoot at. Right?" Replied The BlondGP as her husband was now in the navigator's seat strapping in a neuralinterface as he had elected to help by being the ship's gunner. "This workslike a video game right honey?"He asked his wife. "Yup, Nubi, except they are going to be shootingback for real, so do you're best!" Mihoshi kissed him and hit several controlsthat effectively had the ships computers do the shooting, as she was afraidhe's either hit Ayeka's ship or worse. 

"All right, just keep close as it seems most of the ships are not treeships, but mechanical types."Ayeka then directed the comm line to be opened an hailed the opposingships."To the ships ahead, this is The Jurai ship Ryo-uh, and I am PrincessAyeka, First Princess of Jurai.Why are you blocking our path?" 

"Well hello my ex-fiance, I came simply to take you all hostage so Ican put the rightful family atop the throne of Jurai." 

"Ito, are you getting dumber as you age or are you simply an idiot?"Asked Ryoko with a smirky grin. 

"You, and your poor excuse for a fiancé will be dead soon, Ionly want the Princesses. Maybe your feeble brother as well, but the restwill die!" Now be so good to drop your shields and prepare to be boarded!"Ito then cut the signal and prepared his ships to attack.What he didn't know was that three more ships were going to ruin hisday! 

**Surprise Guests**

As the ships facing Ryo-uh got into battle formation, two ships to therear right behind Lord Ito's ships were simultaneously attacked. 

As one ship blew up a Gray and red flash appeared through thewreckage, while the other was also destroyed and it's red attacker flewthrough it's remains. 

"This is Detective First Class Makabi. Desist from attacking the Ryo-uh,or face destruction." Kiyone knew that this was not time for arrests andwith the help of The Bounty Hunter Nagi she had gotten the jump on therebel fleet."Ito, I've come for your head! Did you know that since you broke outof jail and threaten the Royal family, it's now dead or alive.Ha, I'm gonna enjoy seeing your head fizz as I wrap my whip aroundit!" Nagi then takes out two more ships as Ryo-Oki materializes besideRyo-uh, opposite Yukinojo.Both craft and the Jurai ship then join the fray and engage the rebelfleet as most of the fighting becomes a two-on-one situation for thoseships on the Masaki side. but it doesn't matter as the oki's, the GP ships,and the Ryo-uh make short work of the remaining fleet.Just as they all surround and board Ito's Flagship The Jurian StrikeForce arrived to clean up what's left as Ayeka, Tenchi, and Ryoko, nowjoined by Nagi and Kiyone head for the ships bridge.Though not a Jurai Tree Ship, the flagship was large. About doublethe size of Ryo-uh.While that was happening, Mihoshi and Nobuyuki landed back on Ryo-uhand headed to Yota's room.Yousho then was left to command the Ryo-uh on the bridge to pilot it. 

When the Masaki's and their allies made it to the cavernous bridge,they saw Ito sitting in the command chair with what looked like a triggerbox in his hand. "Glad you could make the wake." 

"You've got to be kidding. Your fleet is out there in pieces and yourstill spouting off your idiot." Ryoko then materialized her sword as Ayeka,and Tenchi changed to their Jurian battle armor, and Nagi and Kiyone drewtheir weapons. 

"Who said I was coming out of this alive." He then hit the first buttonon the trigger box and all of them fell down to the floor virtually drainedof their power. "You see, I read up on The Kagato incident. I rememberedthat during it, you Ryoko were helpless as you seemingly saw Tenchi diewhile your energy was drained by Kagato's ship. Well I modified this roomto mirror that same effect except it drained all energy, not just Jurianin nature. Except for me of course."Now All I have to do is pick up the lovely and drained Ayeka, andafter i collect Yota and Sasami, I'll make my demands known as you alldie in this ship as your drained energy is affecting a self destruct." 

"You know, you must be an idiot if you think the Strike force out therewill let you get away." said an angry but weak Tenchi. 

"Oh, I expect they won't shoot me as I will have the two Princesseswith me. I don't think they will want to harm them." 

Then before anyone said any more, a bright light shown from mid-airas Washu, Yota, and Sasami materialized there. 

"Well, how convenient, delivering yourselves to me makes it much easierfor me, now doesn't it." Ito rubbed his hands with satisfaction. 

"Did you really think we came here just to be your prisoners, oh ex-brother?"Yota said as he still glowed.Sasami was holding his hand with her eyes closed concentrating as Washuhad materialized a holocomputer and was working on it as Ito was spoutingoff. 

Then, Sasami let go of Yota's hand and the dampening field was beingput to the ringer as Yota let go of the build up energy faster than thefield could absorb it. 

"STOP IT YOTA, STOP NOW!" Ito was screaming as the others powers returnedto them. 

Now Ito was facing all five of the recovered clan, plus a now angrySasami, who was also pulling in some of Tsunami's powers as well. 

"Well since I can't keep them, then lets all go to hell!" as Ito pushedthe other button. 

A huge explosion started enveloping Ito's ship as he smiled as the explosionthen broke into the bridge. 

But Nine Light Hawk Wings came into being, surrounding the group asYota began feeding his energy to Ayeka, Tenchi, and Ryoko, which reinforcedthe wings even more. As the all made their way out of the explosion , theysaw an angry Ito yelling and screaming, shaking his hands at them as thenthe explosion obliterated the bridge, the ship, and Lord Ito with it. 

With Ryoko's help the group phased into the Ryo-uh's Bridge as theymet up wit Mihoshi and Nobuyuki.After a through search turned up no trace of Ito, the strike forcetook the rebel still alive into custody.And after Yota powered down, all then were happy that Ito's plan failed,but then Washu, followed by Mihoshi and Ayeka headed for the bathroom,as all the day's activities and stresses had hastened their bouts of morningsickness to come.Ryoko, swayed by the sounds emanating from the rest rooms soon followedthe rest of the girls leaving the bridge to The men, Sasami, Kiyone andNagi.Nagi soon left as the video feed confirmed Ito's demise and her bounty.Plus, being near Ryoko, and for some reason Washu, made her uneasy. Kiyone,with Sasami's help had all the women bed down and took over for Washu asshe had the men do most of the cooking and washing for the rest of thetrip. 

**Back in a place in space out of time**

Tokimi was pleased, getting rid of the pest Ito, and allowing her sistersand Tenchi's family to continue to Jurai."Well sisters, time is near, and there will be an unexpected guestat the weddings! 

ME! 

**Chapter 14: Wedding Jitters**

As Tokimi will be dropping by for the Weddings on jurai, What will Tsunami,or Washu do?Should be a fun reception.   
  



	14. Revelations

**Disclaimer and Foreword:**   
Tenchi Muyo! And its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever   
else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P).   
However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own.   
This story is based on the TenchiMuyo: Ryo-oki continuum, so Mihoshi isn't as ditzy, though much more clumsy!   
Thanks to Tex James for his pre-reading brilliance!   
****WARNING**: Limey bits will be insinuated so this fic is officially an"**R**" rated story from now on!   
You have been warned! (I'm NO Hentai, so this is about as much as I'll do in my stories!)   
Also this chapter will focus more on everyone other than Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka.   
Though next chapter they will be the main focus as well as the deliveries!   
Oh and don't be surprised by more couple springing up as well. dennisud   


**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts   
" "= Verbal dialogue   
' '= Mental Dialogue 

As the Masaki's journey to Jurai strange things began to happen, not too unusual for a Tenchi story! Three Of the adults discuss Yota's and Sasami's future.   
After Ito's failed battle to kidnap the Juraian Prince and Princesses, The Royals assign and recruit extra security, plus, how will Tokimi influence the weddings and what reaction will she have to Washu, and Yousho's proposal? Finally, a revelation of Nagi's adds to the tension. 

**Chapter 14: Revelations**

**Young Love**

The festivities had carried on in Ryu'oh for most of the day after Ito's rebel fleet was destroyed. Many of those who were visiting the tree ship were the captains and officers of the quick strike force that was dispatched from Jurai . As the party was dying down, the women, especially the pregnant Princesses were starting to make their way to their staterooms to gather their thoughts at the coming events, as well as the creeping exhaustion that was overtaking them all.   
As Washu and Ayeka were walking back to the staterooms they had talked, and noticed that both Yota and Sasami seemed to have come up missing a few hours before.   
"Didn't you notice them both absent from the main hall, Mother Washu?" Ayeka was looking intently at her future mother in law.   
"Ya know, with all the fun going on, I hadn't noticed. But let me check my monitoring devices and see where they went."   
"You don't think they . . ." Ayeka then felt very nervous.   
"No, they're both good kids. They know enough not to do such things you might be thinking about." Ayeka then glared at the scientist.   
"You can't deny you also thought of that, even for a second?" Ayeka smirked at Washu waving her index finger at her.   
Hey, watch it there, you can become a pregnant kappa ya know!" They both looked at Ayeka's pointing finger. Both then giggled and laughed as Washu called up her holographic computer. Within seconds it had located the two wayward children. " They're in the observation lounge, and their practically . . . lying on top of each other." Alarmed, both women quickly walked towards the observation lounge.   
There they found a sight as cute as it was innocent. There on a lounge chair lay Yota , on his back, with Sasami, curled up in his arms. With her head lying on his chest, both fast asleep.   
"Oh, they're so CUTE!" both women said softly in unison, while clasping their hands in front of them.   
"Well, it looks like another couple now lives under the Masaki roof." Washu said as both women looked at the young couple fast asleep in their own dream world.   
Then a figure materialized behind them. "Sister, . . . we need to talk." sounded the melodious voice of Lady Tokimi.   
"And what brings the Goddess of justice and evil here?" Washu had turned and faced her goddess sister with a look of annoyance. "We need to discuss . . . them." Tokimi pointed to the slumbering couple.   
"Ayeka, can you excuse us, please?" Washu said with all sincerity.   
"Since this involves my sister and future brother in law, I think I should be present." Ayeka then stood her ground.   
"Princess, This has to do with Tsunami, and her future with this boy, . . . who is my great grandson."   
"WHAT?" Washu and Ayeka yelled, again in unison. 

"That is not all, there's also something I must speak to you about, sister." Tokimi, the embodiment of calm and cool, was fidgeting. "It concerns Yousho."   
"Tokimi, spill it. What's your connection to Yousho?" stated a now angry Washu.   
The Goddess sighed and looked down avoiding Washu's stare. "I was mortal once." Washu then took a few steps towards her. " I was known once, as Itsuki Masaki." Washu froze in place. "Itsuki Masaki?" Ayeka said, then added, "Wasn't that the name of Tenchi's grandmother, . . . and my brother's deceased wife?" She drew her hand to her mouth.   
"Www . . .ww…whhhhattt?" stammered a now shaken Washu.   
Ayeka simply stared in disbelief, as the three women stared at each other   
while oblivious to all this, two twelve year olds slept. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**New situations, and New views on life**

As the wedding party was making their way through the last leg of their trip, Queens Funaho and Misaki of Jurai were making the final arraignments for arrival of their wayward offspring and their families. The first thing they both did was to take over the arraignments for the weddings and the accompanying security. 

First the original Jurain royal guards Azaka and Kamadake were assigned to the Masaki clan as a whole as their guards, while a wildcard was also employed though that particular person wasn't taking too kindly by the method of her employment.   
"How much do I owe?" asked a very perturbed Nagi, the Bounty hunter.   
"Well, given the taxes, and license fees, plus getting special permission to enter the solar system, that would come to 30 million Jurai." Answered a bubbly Queen Misaki who with Funaho was holding an audience with the now livid Bounty Hunter.   
"That wipes out not only the reward money for Ito, but that has put me in the hole by two hundred thousand Jurai. She literally was ringing her hair in frustration.   
After a few moments of witnessing the verbal and physical tirade, of the irate woman in front of them. Funaho Finally spoke breaking Nagi of her tantrum.   
"There is a way to rectify you problem."   
Nagi stood for a moment motionless, and then a half smile came into view.   
"And what would that be your highness?"   
We need an undercover guard of sorts, for our heirs, especially, the women who are now with child. Funaho answered.   
Nagi then slowly nodded her head more as a confirmation of the trap that was sprung on her. 'Boy I must be getting rusty.' She said to herself.   
She sighed and replied, "Ok, I can do it, but I will expect to be paid."   
Misaki then added, "We would only need your services until the babies are born, then you can continue with your profession."   
"And how long does that mean?"   
"As of now, eight months, as Princess Ayeka is expected to be the last of the Princesses to give birth." said Kamadake who was looking at Nagi with quiet resolve. Azaka, noticed this as made a mental note to himself to talk to his fellow knight.   
Nagi also noticed this and kept her eye on the knight as she asked,   
"What is my job specifically?" She asked to all involved.   
Funaho continued." Since your reputation is as a bounty hunter, you will stay in the shadows and keep track of any suspicious persons who might have a grudge against the Jurai Royal family. You of course are free to collect any bounties that present themselves as threats to the Princesses. While keeping an eye out and being the back up to Azaka, and Kamadake. And of course, you will be handsomely rewarded for your time."   
"I'd better be. I have to share space with Ryoko, and that mean triple my rates!"   
Nagi then finished her meeting with the Queens and then followed the two knights to be informed of the security arraignments, and of how she would coordinate with them and the GP officer Kiyone. As this was finalized on Jurai (Nagi left right after the battle, and Kiyone confirmed via Comm link on Ryu-oh.)   
Meanwhile back on the Ayeka's tree ship.   
Ayeka, and Washu were trying to digest what the Lady Tokimi had told them. She was Itsuki Masaki, deceased wife of Katsuhito (Yousho) Masaki, mother of Achika Masaki, and grandmother to one Tenchi Masaki!   
Washu had finally calmed down enough to face her sister who to her, did not look like she remembered.   
She looked nervous and apprehensive. "Tokimi, what's wrong now?" Washu asked.   
"I am afraid. Funny, I've never been afraid before, at least like this." Tokimi had a puzzled look as she said that. Her hands now shook nervously.   
"What the hell are you talking about?" Washu exasperated.   
"I'm afraid of what Yousho will think?"   
But before anyone could answer, Washu grabbed a hypo spray from a small portal opening and shot Ayeka on the arm with it.   
"Hey, what was that for?" Ayeka was now rubbing her arm.   
"So, you wouldn't leak what we found out through your mental link to Tenchi and my daughter. They shouldn't know of this until we talk to Yousho.   
But we still need to discuss Yota and Sasami." Ayeka reiterated.   
"Later! Right now Tokimi, Yousho, and I have to discuss this rather awkward situation."   
"Yes, I can see. Well, then we'll talk tomorrow." Ayeka then looked at the sleeping teenage couple. "Ah, should we leave these two here, like this?"   
"Don't worry, just assign Azaka and Kamadake (The logs) to stand guard until morning. Then we'll have a little talk with them". Ayeka then bowed to the two Goddesses, and departed for the suite which contained her two sleeping life partners.   
After Ayeka left the two sisters continued their talk.   
"Sister, what do you mean discuss, I have no intention to tell him about who I really was." Tokimi was about to faze out, when Washu grabbed her arm." You can't hide what you feel from me, sister. Remember, we three are all linked, and I know how you feel about Yousho."   
Tokimi's head slumped down. "But you and him are going to get married. I can't tell him now. It will ruin it for both of you. Can't you see that." Tokimi looks pleadingly at her sister Washu.   
"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do. It's already hurting me to know who you were then, and to whom. But, I can't just keep this from him, even though it hurts me to." Washu now had tears building up in her eyes. Tokimi embraced her and both held on to each other to steady each other's nerves and feelings. Then, with a silent thought, both teleported to the front of the suite, shared by Washu and Yousho.   
"Are you sure about this Washu? This will change things, between you two, and between us." Tokimi then held her sister's hand. "He doesn't have to know until after the wedding." Washu looked at her sister, sighed then knocked on the door with her free hand holding on to her now nervous sister goddess as Yousho opened the door.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

** Secrets Revealed!**

(Azusa reveals Nagi's origins to her when she accepts her bodyguard position.   
She then debates what to do about that news with Kamadake's council. Feelings grow. Yousho, is told of Tokimi's secret, and Tokimi agrees to become whom she once was . Yousho and Washu officially adopt Yota, effectively making him a Masaki, and a Prince of Jurai)   
Back on Jurai, The Queens were walking out of the Conference room just behind the Main hall of the Royal Palace. Azusa was still there digesting what his wives had planned out, not only for the wedding, but the security of the Heirs to the Jurai throne. (How can all four of them do this, now.)   
As he pondered, he remembered Nagi's name from a memory long ago. (Could it be?)   
The entrance of the very same person he was thinking about broke his concentration.   
"The Bounty Hunter Nagi to requests an audience with your highness" the Royal announcer stated.   
"Let her approach," was all the Emperor said.   
After a slightly stiff conversation confirming the arraignments the queens had explained to them in earlier conversations, Nagi was about to leave when the Emperor asked; " Have you ever wondered who your parents were?"   
Nagi seethed within herself. Emperor or not, no one had a right to question her origins.   
"With all due respect, that's none of your business your Highness." Nagi was about to turn to storm off, when Azusa said; "But, I do know who your real parents are." The Ruler waited as Nagi had stopped dead in her tracks. (How, Why, Who?) was all she could think of as she slowly turned to face the Emperor of Jurai.   
"I knew that would get your attention." As Nagi gazed at him he continued. "They died a long time ago. At least that's what was told to you, right?" All Nagi did was nod affirmatively at the statement.   
"Well one still lives, while the other was killed as he tried to kidnap Tsunami. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Azusa knew that Nagi knew about the Kagato incident and he could see she was unconsciously nodding, when she froze again. He knew she had gotten the clue he had given her.   
"M.m..my f.f.father was . . . Kagato?" She had a pained an anguished look on her face.   
Nagi was faltering within herself as she digested the news that her biological father was the infamous Kagato. The same being who had sent Ryoko out as his force of destruction. The same Ryoko who now she must protect. But as she finds out later that was the least of the news.   
The Emperor was sad at the woman's revelations of her father identity. But he continued, hoping to help the now distraught woman.   
"But, you mother still lives, though she knows not of your connection to her."   
"What? What do you mean your majesty?" Nagi grew more curious.   
"What I mean, is that Kagato wanted another Ryoko. Another weapon to have at his disposal and he used his own DNA and an ova from your mother, who doesn't know he had taken that egg from her. So that is how you were born." He then produced a data crystal, handed it to the Bounty hunter and waited a few minutes as she analyzed the data.   
So, your saying that my mother lives, but doesn't know I exist?"   
No, She lives, knows you, but doesn't know you're her daughter."   
Then please your majesty, I beg of you to tell me who she is?"   
By all means, you should know, since its…" 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Back on Ryu-oh**   


The two-goddess sisters sit down for tea with the man both love now and have loved before. "Well, what do I owe the honor of The Goddess of Justice (I won't use evil) to spare is a few minutes to visit an old Shrine priest and his beloved."   
Both women had a concerned look about them, and that clued in Yousho to be careful in what he says and what they want. "First Yousho, my love Tokimi is as you might know my and Tsunami's sister, and as such will be coming and going since she has stated to me that she will visit us often (Maybe more than that!). But that is not why she is here."   
"Then why, are you here Lady Tokimi?" asked a now puzzled Yousho.   
Tokimi took a long look at Washu, she nodded, and gestured for her to stand.   
"First, do you mind that I would call you Katsuhito?" Asked Tokimi.   
"No, not at all." She sighed then slowly a mist of energy enveloped her.   
Slowly her features and height changed. Then slowly the mist cleared revealing a person Yousho/Katsuhito thought he'd would never see again.   
"Itsuki?!?!?"   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Hallway outside the Main conference room;**

Nagi was wondering the halls of the Palace in a daze. She looked pale and felt clammy. Her meeting with the Emperor had changed her forever. But she knew that Azusa wouldn't have told her unless he wanted something. It was obvious to her. She was pregnant, her mother was Pregnant. Now Nagi had a reason to do her job. Now, what would she to do about it. She was thinking this not paying attention to where she was going as she ran smack dab into Kamadake and both were laid out on the floor.   
"Oh, my head" they said in unison, then both smirked and chuckled.   
"Well, fancy meeting you here." They smiled at each other.   
"Yeah, I bet that was meeting of the minds." They both laughed as they helped each other get up.   
"Well how did the meeting go with His highness?"   
Nagi's smile dropped and she now had a sullen look. Kamadake saw this.   
"Not so good. I'm sorry I brought it up."   
"No, It's not you fault. How would you have known anyway."   
"Can I help?" Kamadake asked. Her rye smile returned.   
"You know a good bar around here."   
"Yes, the Officer's club is here. I can escort you and you should have no problems getting in. Plus, we do need to coordinate our plans for security of the Princesses."   
Nagi winced at the mention of the Wedding party about to arrive on Jurai.   
"Did I say something wrong again?"   
Let's just say the reason I need a drink is because of them."   
Kamadake simply nodded and led the way to the Officer's club. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Washu and Yousho's suite**

Itsuki? How. . . why? Then a sullen yet angry look crossed the Former Prince of Jurai.   
He stood up with clenched fists and said "Was I just a tool to you, a means to an end?"   
Tokimi/Itsuki held her head down and was crying. Washu was astounded not only at Yousho, whom she thought would have talked about this situation, and her own sister who was literally breaking down showing her real feelings for him.   
"Can't you see she does have feelings for you, you old fool."   
Washu's words shook Yousho from his resolve. (Why was she defending what was clearly Tokimi trying to manipulate things.) he then approached Tokimi.   
"Did you really love me, and our daughter? Or was it just to gain more power over your sisters and the stupid conflict you had with them?"   
She looked up at him, tears still falling.   
"I loved Achika and I loved you. But to be truthful, I was curious why the First Prince of Jurai would chance himself the dreaded space pirate Ryoko when a fleet would have been more practical. So, I followed you down to this little backward world. Then in the village you lived in, one of the village girls was dying of a disease, I gave her soul a chance at heaven, if she'd give me her body. So, she's then waited to get to heaven, while I took over her body, and met you. After we got to know each other, I fell in love with you. I simply forgot why I came in the first place. So, we settled down, and raised Achika, then helped with Tenchi until D3 called me back and I did die of old age."   
"But you are here now, how could you have died and not gone…"   
"Remember, the girl I had exchanged her body for her soul. When her body died, she was let into heaven, releasing me to assume my goddess powers and ideas."   
"So, what your telling me is that the girl who was Itsuki died before we met."   
"And your Itsuki was I. And Achika was our daughter, and I loved her so much that when she died, my body started to die. Then when I saw your suffering and even Nobuyuki's, I couldn't take it anymore, so I died, and went back to my previous existence burying my past feelings and as a goddess I could easily do that."   
There was silence with Washu witnessing it all.   
"Then why are you telling me this now, at the eve of our wedding?"   
"Because, Washu wanted you to know. Now if we're done, I should leave."   
"No, You're not telling him everything sister." Washu grabbed Tokimi for a second time.   
"Washu, don't tempt fate. I have said all I need to." She pulled to get out of Washu's grasp.   
"But, not all you want or feel has been said." The sisters then eyed each other wearily.   
"What Washu is saying. Is that true?" Yousho looked at Tokimi confused.   
She sighed, "I . . . still have feelings for you, Katsu." She had used her pet name for him. She then looked down ashamed as she felt she was ruining her sister's chances.   
Washu sensed this and turn her to face her."Look Tokimi, I will always be your sister in all matters. That means even if you piss me off, I will always love you, But, I also know that this is tearing me, and you apart. So I propose an agreement." (Washu swallowed her pride and hurt as she continued.)   
The Shrine Priest , and the Goddess looked at the red headed scientist with puzzlement.   
She gestured them to sit back down at the low table and then continued.   
"When this whole thing happened," she patted her tummy, " I had only meant to have you all to myself Yousho, but as it turned out not only were we affected but your son and grandson, as well of course as us girls." They all agreed to that.   
"Now, What I learned from this was that family and love is the two most important things in a being's life, whether mortal or not. She looked at her sister. "So, With Itsuki here back, and you being Jurain, we could arrange it the way Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko have done it.   
"But, I never intended to come between you two, I just felt guilty. I…"   
"Don't you go off and give me that load of crap, I know how you feel about him," She then turned to Yousho, "and with our developing link, and I know how you felt when you saw her for the first time."   
"But, I'm marrying you Washu, I love you." Yousho looked pleadingly.   
"And you love her too, don't deny it" She shook her finger at him while all there of them had tears running down their faces.   
"Oh sister, I didn't want this hurt, for you, for Katsu, . . . I didn't want to…"   
"Tokimi, Washu, come here please." Yousho said in a calm but clear manner.   
Then shook them out of their despair. He then gathered each in one arm and hugged them both.   
After a few minutes to allow them to calm down in his grasp. He said, "This will not be an easy arraignment, especially since you two can erase me with a thought." They both laughed. "So please, we need to be careful of what we do, and how we treat each other."   
They continued to hug, Washu now wrapping one arm around her crying sister, while Tokimi doing the same a few moments later.   
"I'm tired, lets sleep and well discuss this and the Yota and Sasami situation tomorrow." With that Yousho guided the two goddesses to the bedroom and after they got into the bed, he gathered both again in his arms they all let out a sigh.   
Tokimi for reliving the comfort, care and love she had before.   
Washu, for knowing that she picked a man to love what wouldn't have left her like her first husband had .   
And finally, Yousho, who even at his age learns that even the young can teach the old, and that love holds no bounds whether in the real world or beyond.   
They slept that night with comfort and caring thoughts in their minds.   
Then a Blue headed figure floated just outside their room. Tears in her eyes.   
'Sisters, why do you hurt yourselves so much.' She then smiled as whisps of energy arched from her fingers to the sleeping trio in Lord Katsuhito's bed.   
'Please this is for you both and Yousho, you need each other as much as Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka do. Please find the happiness that you deserve and need, and I'll make sure Sasami and Yota will have their chance too.' With hat the smiling figure dissappeared   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Next;**   
The Weddings, the voyage home and preparations are being made for Ryoko as her pregnancy nears and end, while Nagi decides weather to tell her secret. Finally, the two Jurain knights discuss their feelings for a certain GP officer, and a former bounty hunter. Only four chapters left in this story, so stay tuned for **Chapter# 15: Snap, Crackle and Pop!**   



	15. Snap, Crackle, and Pop!

**Disclaimer and Foreword:**   
See chapter one for that! 

****WARNING**, Limey bits will be insinuated, so this fic is officially an "R" rated story from now on! You have been warned! (I'm NO Hentai, so this is about as much as I'll do in my stories!)   
Also this chapter will focus more on everyone in the clan as well as Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka.   
Though next chapter they will be the main focus as well as the deliveries!   
Oh and donut be surprised by more couple springing up as well. dennisud 

***Author's note:** I'd like thank the huge help I got from Datexen. He and I have chatted for about 2 weeks with him acting as my sounding board and I want to acknowledge his contribution to this chapter as well as his excellent pre-reading skills.   
Thanks Tex! Finally I want to thank my readers for their patience and hope you like this extra long chapter please as always let me know what you think! dennisud****

**Uninhibited Consequences**

( )= Mental thoughts   
" "= Verbal dialogue   
' '= Mental Dialogue   
  
  


Ryoko, and Tenchi are concerned about Ayeka, while Yota and Sasami have a talk, then Nagi decides weather to tell her secret. The preparations for the Weddings continued, as two unexpected guests drop in. Then, the weddings happen. Afterwards, the two Jurain knights discuss their feelings for a certain GP officer, and a former bounty hunter. Hey, Only four chapters left in this story. 

Chapter # 15: Snap, Crackle and Pop! 

_____________________________________________________________ 

Bedtime Worries (Taking place during, and after Ayeka's Tokimi's and Washu's discussion in the previous chapter.) 

We come up to two-thirds of the most formidable trio in the universe snuggling and exchanging playful kisses as they await their missing partner. Tenchi held Ryoko, in his embrace as each kissed the other, enjoying each other's company to pass the time as they waited for Ayeka's return. They had been doing this game for about a week after they found out rather abruptly that their intimate sessions had to cease when Ryoko had a sudden spasm while they made love. This had caused Ryoko to scream mentally and physically; Ayeka was so frightened by it that she fell off the bed. That caused Tenchi to spring from the bed to check on Ayeka to see if she was all right. He then gathered her up and sat her down on one side of a still doubled over Ryoko. Tenchi rushed to her other side as he and Ayeka tried to keep her calm. They had already gotten a mental message from Washu that she was coming. 

After her examination, Washu had to break the bad news to her daughter that there would be no more sex till after the baby was born. Before Ryoko could protest she told her that she was putting herself in the same order as both shared such similar physiology. 

All this had played in both Ryoko's and Tenchi's minds, which didn't keep them calm now. Tenchi was first to worry when his message sent through his link to Ayeka, met with a mental wall. 'What the ... ' 

'Tenchi, what's wrong?' Ryoko also felt the mental gate shut tight around Ayeka's mind. 

'I don't know, and I don't like it. Ayeka normally leaves her mind open to our thought communications. But now...' Tenchi looked at Ryoko with concern. 

'Well, the Princess probably has a good reason to shut us out, but I'm not too keen on this either. It almost feels like...' "Mom!" Ryoko yelped aloud as she knew who had helped Ayeka, and her anger was slowly rising. "Why Would Washu do this?" She said still with a loud voice. 

"Plus, what would cause Ayeka to shut us out like this, so that she needed your mother's help to do it." Tenchi concluded. 

"Tenchi, I'm worried for her." Ryoko said this with all sincerity. "Something's not right." 

"Yeah, I agree. Let's get up and see what's taking her so long." They both started to get out of bed. But a mental message from Ayeka stopped them. 

'There is no need for worry, my loved ones. I will be with you momentarily. I just had a meeting with Washu, and Tokimi, ... and it was on a private matter.' Ayeka hoped that was enough to quell the fear and concern she had felt from both of them. 

'A private matter, huh. Well, whatever it is Ayeka, it has to do with my mother. And even though she helped you block our link, which I am thoroughly pissed off at you and her, I'm still worried' Tenchi mentally tried to calm his beloved as his other love answered her. 

'I will explain what I can to you when I arrive. Please Ryoko, I promised our Love's grave not to tell, please forgive me.' 

Ryoko knew that when she heard Ayeka say that, when the Princess makes a promise she would follow through whatever the obstacle. 'Ok Ayeka, but you better have a good reason not to tell us.' Ryoko then gruffly cut her link as Tenchi sighed again. He was stuck in the middle again. 

As Ayeka made her way to the cabin she shared with them, she had to compose herself as she knew that she had to tell them just enough without telling them about Tokimi's situation with Yousho, ... and her connection to Yota. (At least until breakfast.)   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Wedding Preparations Continued. 

(Misaki and Funaho talk about the weddings!) 

As the Masaki Clan was a day away, from landing on The Planet Jurai, The Two Queens were finalizing all of the different events and activities that accompany a royal wedding, from the dances, to the festivals. From the Tsunami's temple being readied for the Wedding ceremonies themselves, to the receptions with dignitaries from throughout the empire and beyond. But what concerned them now was who was invited that had family connections with the clan. Obviously, the Royal family would be there. 

And there, Funaho had some concerns. "Sister, do think your mother will be here?" Misaki's mother Seta was a bit of a manipulator and was instrumental in Asuza's dual marriage. Funaho at first was most angry at the way Seta had maneuvered Misaki into her marriage and the power involved. But after her anger was calmed by Asuza she got to know Masaki and eventually they both became best friends and in more than one occasion combined to manipulate the empires affairs sometimes with Setas' help, sometimes not. 

"Why yes, mother was most insistent in being here, plus she has some GP guests that will be with her party. 

"Yes, The Marshall and his daughter will be there, as he is walking Mihoshi down the aisle. Which reminds me, With our love walking Ayeka, and Yota being the Ring bearer, who will walk Ryoko and Washu?" Funaho looked at her best friend and sister wife with concern. 

Hmmmm, oh why not have Azaka and Kamadake walked them down. As they are the girl's bodyguards, well all of them now." Misaki laughed a bit as Funaho shook her head. 

"Well With Nagi in the background, I think I know who from the GP will be added to the security team. Especially since we just got the request from your mother for these four, Seina Yamada, 17 years old and related to Yousho and Tenchi, Amane Kaunaq 20 year old GP and with connections to Jurai, Kiriko Masaki, an undercover GP related to the Royal family, and Ryoko Balta, former space pirate and now special operative for the GP. 

Through their investigations they find that all three women have fallen for the unlucky Seina. They both shook their heads as this was going to be a repeat for Tenchi a few years back. 

"We'll have Kiyone and Nagi add them to their surveillance duties." Funaho then added "Lets keep Seina as far from the front of the temple as possible. His bad luck might not be acceptable." 

"But sister, my mother wants all of them to take up the second row." Misaki got a stern look at that comment. 

"Sister, how did they get seated there?" Misaki backed away a bit. Misaki is the head of the Royal guard and trained Yousho as a young man, as well as the Royal Guard themselves. But even she was hesitant to bring Funaho's anger aflame as She was trained as a Samurai before she had met Asuza. 

"Well, she had asked and being my mother, well being Seta does make it difficult to say no. I'm sorry sister I'll call her and tell her..." 

"No, no I do not object to where she sits, Misaki, but please have Seina sit as far from the aisle as possible. Can you do that?" Funaho was almost as crushed, as Misaki was happy to show her gratitude for Funaho not being mad at her any more. "It's all right dear, now if … I… Could… Have… Some Air!" 

Misaki let go of a now gasping Funaho. "Sorry, sister, now where do we seat the ambassadors and the science academy attendees?" 

Funaho rolled her eyes and knew they would be at this for the rest of the day and into the night. (Oh, my children, please be here on time) was her prayer as she dove into the rest of the planning with her co-wife friend and loved one, Misaki.   


_____________________________________________________________ 

A Talk with Ryoko, and Tenchi 

Ayeka looked at the door to the bedroom she shared with Ryoko and Tenchi. She took a deep breath more to strengthen her resolve. It didn't work as well as she hoped as her hand hesitantly grabbed the handle, and opened the door. 

There with concern they were sitting up on the bed. Ryoko with her standard 'angry cause you made me' look while Tenchi had a look of concern for both of them. Ayeka knew he would try to smooth things out between them. But she knew she had hurt him as well. She took another breath as she closed the door and made her way to the side of the bed opposite to where Ryoko was sitting. 

"Well?" Ryoko gave her a stern look at her future co-wife. 

"Let me at least get in bed you miserable demon!" Ayeka and Ryoko continued their verbal arguments even though they had resolved they're issues concerning Tenchi long ago. But this didn't concern him at least directly. She looked at her former rival and now friend.   
She looked down at her hand folded on her lap and she gathered her thoughts. "The reason I had Washu help me put the mental block up, was that the promise I made had to do with Washu, Yousho, and his wife." 'There.' Ayeka thought, ' enough to tell them it was important, but not giving them enough to have them figure it out. 

Ryoko was puzzled "What would Tenchi's dead Grandmother have to do with Washu and Yousho now?" 

Ayeka?" Tenchi looked right into her eyes, those beautiful deep brown eyes. She almost broke her promise, then she remembered and strengthened her resolve. "I made a solemn vow as First Princess of Jurai to Washu. I am sorry my Lord and my love but I cannot go back on my word." Tenchi simply nodded, smiled and kissed her acknowledging her promise. 

"Tenchi, you just can't let her off the hook like that." Ryoko then was cut off with one of Tenchi's fingers on her mouth. 

"I will respect my wife's decisions as well as I expect them to respect mine Ryoko. Especially when it come to questions of honor. Ayeka's promise to your mother was as The First Princess of Jurai. But even more it was a promise of Ayeka, my future wife. I cannot question her without questioning you, or me as well." 

"So, if I ask you to honor a promise you made to me, you would and expect Ayeka not to question it?" 

"As long as it is an honorable reason, and Ayeka has already acknowledged that, so I will honor it." He smiled at his other wife to be. 

She let out a loud sigh and then glumped Tenchi who didn't flinch back now as Ayeka looked on with an amusing smile. "You know with both of us pregnant, your still the best person I, and I'm sure Ayeka can agree with me on this, have ever known. Having us drop into your life, causing all kinds of trouble". 

"With you in the middle of most of it." Ayeka added. 

"And you too Prissy Princess. Now where was I? Oh yeah, especially with us being, hmm well knocked up!" Both Ayeka and Ryoko giggled while Tenchi reddened and shook his head. "Yet, my Samurai in shining armor, you didn't abandon us when you could have. You instead tried to protect us, and eventually you told us what your heart really said about the three of us, and for that I love you Tenchi Masaki." 

"And I as well, Lord Tenchi Masaki, my love." With that, Ayeka and Ryoko kissed him on opposite cheeks. 

He gathered them up and ordered the lights shut off, they did a little more smooching until they all fell asleep. The morning would tell whether Tenchi's faith in Ayeka, and Washu would be just. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

A Morning Awakening 

The two youngest occupants of Ry-ouh slept in each other's arms innocently, and unconsciously enjoying there shared warmth. Then Tsunami sent a message to awaken her human half, Sasami, one of those two sleeping children. The goddess also made sure not to let her know of the previous night's events, as they didn't need concern her as of yet. She would discuss it with her soon enough. But the goddess had other problems to deal with, mainly her two-goddess sisters and her Jurian brother, through Sasami. So, she disappeared as she awoke. 

Most days Sasami would have her arms either around one of her pillows or Ryo-Oki, but this day was different. This day she awoke and saw the stars streaking by, instead of where a ceiling should be. Puzzled, she tried to focus her eyes to what was right in front of her and surprise, a fine linen shirt was there, right next to her folded hands as she moved them from below her head. 

Then she looked up the buttons on that shirt to who was its owner. 

She smiled as she saw that it was a sleeping Yota who had his arms wrapped around her tightly. She then decided to stay put and really look at the boy she was falling in love with. She knew what a crush was, that's what she felt for Tenchi since she first arrived on Earth, but her feelings for Yota was very different. As she looked at him, admiring his soft lips, his strong but tight chin, and those she knew this was most definitely different. Then she remembered his beautiful eyes. She felt her heart flutter and she knew from all she was feeling and from talking to Ryoko, Ayeka and Washu, She knew she was in love. 

She snuggled closer to Yota, who was now slowly waking up. He of course wasn't used to having anyone sleep with him, so he quickly realized where he was, and whom he was with as the memories from the night before came flooding back into his mind. He looked down and saw what he believed was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He simply smiled as Sasami smiled back. They gazed lovingly at each other for a good minute until Sasami said, "Good morning, Lord Yota." 

That confused him until he also said, "Good Morning, my Princess." In his mind he remembered that when he was adopted by Yousho and Washu, he'd be a Jurian Noble, and Prince of Jurai. But, not the first Prince, more like the 5th. Which was fine with him, as he really did not want to be a part of the Royal court and all it's trappings and ceremonies. Though with him being the Son of the former first Prince, he knew he would have to be somewhat involved. Just not as the others in this now expanding Masaki family. 

He then looked back at her again and his smile grew even more, and hugged her tighter than before. They stayed like that for a while until he hesitantly asked, "Sasami, I need to tell you something." he said as she never took her eyes off the Lavender haired boy. 

"Yes, My Lord Yota." Sasami answered not blinking as she said that. 

"Why are you calling me Lord Yota, I'm not one yet." Sasami blinked, and then smiled again. 

"Because, As my sister had her Lord Tenchi, I have my Lord Yota." She then kissed him like they had kissed the night before. Like those who had their first kiss. Yota looked glassy eyed as they finished kissing. 

It took a few minutes for Yota to get his bearings, Then they finally got up from the lounger they had slept on and Yota started walking Sasami to her stateroom. As they walked, Sasami wanted to continue their conversation. "Lord Yota?" He looked a bit miffed at her. "Ok, Yota, I want to ask you something." 

"Ask away, my Princess." She giggled but kept her arms firmly around his. 

"Was that kiss we had at the Observation deck, your first kiss?" She looked carefully for his reaction. 

"Y-Yess, that was Sasami. You too?" He looked at her with those golden eyes staring right through to her soul. 

Ah hum, it sure was!" She giggled some more he brought her closer. 

"Then I think we need to do that again later." Yota finished saying that with a bright red face. 

"Maybe while we make breakfast," was all Sasami said as she leaned in, "Or now." She kissed Yota on the cheek, and then entered her stateroom. 

She waved good-bye and Yota, waving back then walking in a daze to his room while holding the cheek she kissed. "I wonder what we are making for breakfast" he said as he went haphazardly down the halls of Ryouh.   


_____________________________________________________________   


Breakfast, … and an Announcement 

Even though they woke up and went back to sleep late that night Sasami and Yota met up in Ryouh's kitchen by 6 am Ship's time. Since both were alone they kissed briefly a good morning kiss followed by two rosy colored blushes. They prepared a traditional Jurian breakfast since they were scheduled to arrive on Jurai that afternoon. 

As the youngest of the clan made breakfast, the oldest of them were slowly stirring awake in Prince Yousho's suite. 

"Mmmm, Ohh my?!?!?" 

Three pairs of eyes shot open and Sat up with the speed of a mousetrap! 

"Who was that?" Tokimi asked as she covered herself with one side of the covers. Next to her Yousho/Katsuhito scanned the room for the sound again. Washu had her holopad up and running to see as well. The red head then got a surprised look on her face, and then began laughing loudly! 

"What is so funny sister, please explain this to us!" Tokimi was never one to be patient especially if she if it was a mystery to her. Washu had that ability. She was more concrete in her ideas of reality and mystery. 

Then Yousho used his arms to encircle first Tokimi to calm her down, and then Washu to get her to answer her. 

The Beautiful scientist gave a quick kiss to the prince then explained. "It seems that Mihoshi and Nobuyuki got lost again and they're in our bath, and by the looks and sound of it are quite preoccupied right now." While Yousho and Washu nodded wisely Tokimi did get the implication right away. 

"Sister, what would be so preoccupying someone's thoughts that they would yell out loud . . . Oh My!" Then the Goddess of Darkness had the reddest blush, which of course caused her two companions to laugh heartily and Tokimi's blush deepened. "Now I remember which one of your numerous traits I hated Washu!" 

"Oh get real Toki, It was funny, and you'll have to admit that!" Washu continued to laugh as Yousho while still having a mirthy smile sqeezed Tokimi and eventually she joined in the cheer and laugher. 

Then after the three calmed down and allowed a few more minutes for the loving couple in their bath. They made a bit of noise to cue Mihoshi and Nobuyuki to realize their error. "Nubi, I think we're not in our room's bath." Mihoshi said. 

"But, my love, how do you know that?" Nobuyuki was asking. Mihoshi pointed behind him. He then turned around to see Washu, Yousho and someone he seemed to recognize, but before he could focus on her she changed to Tokimi's true from. Nobuyuki shakes his head to clear his vision and thoughts. "I'm so sorry father, we'll be out of here right now!" Yousho's raised hand stops his son-in-law. 

"It's quite all right son, just give us a chance to dress for breakfast and we'll join you there." Yousho then gestured for Washu and Tokimi to follow him out of the bath area, While Mihoshi was finishing her bath. 

"Nubi, can you help me out, I can't get over the edge." With Mihoshi now showing and getting bigger every day, Nobuyuki was at her side constantly, keeping her from hurting herself as now she carried his child within her. 

"Of course my love." As he lifted her and her growing belly from the water. They made their way out a side entrance, which got them to the hallway they shared with Yousho's suite. After they got dressed they made their way to the dining room. 

Tenchi awoke with both his loves in his arms but with their bellies now on his abdomen. But he didn't wake them up right away. He was enjoying the movements in both bellies as he felt every kick and shove of an arm or leg directed his way. As if they children knew he was there. He enjoyed these few minutes as his family as all there. The women he loved and the children they made still yet to be born, but there none the less. 

Finally he smelled the cooking as Ryouh's air circulation system brought the aroma of fine food to their bedroom. That of course triggered two hungry stomachs and their owners to arise. "Mmmm, food!" was said by twin voices with differing pitches as both girls yawned and kissed Tenchi on his cheeks. He simply smiled at them and after their morning rituals made their way down to Ryouh's Dining area 

As Tenchi and the girls arrive they already find in the square low table they use for eating, Mihoshi, And Nobuyuki sitting in their usual seats Next to them they see Washu, Yousho and Tokimi sitting on that side. Then two spots where Yota and Sasami sit lay open as both are serving the food onto the table. Tenchi takes the center spot on the final side of the square table with Ayeka and Ryoko on either side of him. 

As the family settles into their breakfast routine all sneak glances at Tokimi. 'Why is she here and why is she sitting next to Yousho?' Many wonder that and 'why Washu hadn't protested yet?' Then all eyes turn to Yousho who has indicated that he needs everyone's attention. He stands up. 

"I'm sure you noticed that Tokimi, has joined us for our normal morning meal." All nod at this. "There is a reason for this and with that in mind I will explain." He now had all their attention. "Tokimi, as you know is the Goddess of darkness and Blind Justice." Again, all nodded their affirmation of Yousho's word. "As you also know there has been a conflict of sorts between Tokimi and..." 

"Myself". A transparent smiling Tsunami answered floating behind Sasami. She indicated to Yousho to continue. 

"Thank you, my Goddess. Now this was resolved just this past night as many things were discussed. One was the disposition of Yota and my and Washu's adoption of him." Yousho looked fondly at the young boy who had his head down quietly listening to his adopting father. We found out some information which makes it even more of a necessity to have him as my son, so I have already contacted my father with the request that when I marry Washu, automatically Yota will become a Masaki." A wave of cheers, clapping and congratulations were given. Then Yousho quieted them down as he then focused on the newest member at the table. 

"We also found out something that affected myself and my dear Washu." Tenchi and Ryoko looked at Ayeka intently. To her credit she kept her resolve right up to the end. She physically, nor mentally budged. They turned back to Yousho, all three holding hands. Ayeka knowing what was coming, Tenchi and Ryoko trusting her judgment. 

"We have found out that Washu and Tokimi are sisters. But that wasn't as eventful as this." Yousho nods towards Tokimi who then slowly changes in front of the clan. They find for most of them, a familiar face. "Grandma?" Tenchi stood up, his hands still being held by Ayeka and Ryoko, trying to help him with who he saw now just a few feet from him. Ryoko wasn't too far behind. Remembering the old woman that took Tenchi to the cave. She also remembered that day she supposedly died and tried to comfort him as much as she could. But that was when Tenchi had lost touch of her. 

Ryoko was in tears as she looked up to a bewildered Tenchi. Ayeka was trying through their link to keep them calm. "Mother Masaki?" was another voice equally full of doubt and confusion as Mihoshi now held Nobuyuki, in a role reversal as she was trying to support him. She held his head on her shoulder while he still looked at his now living mother-in-law. 

"What's going ON!" Ryoko was now fully awake to the promise that Ayeka could not tell them. Ryoko was not angry with Ayeka, nor at Yousho, but at Tokimi for in her view abandoning the family, especially Tenchi. 

Tokimi finally realized that she had to explain herself if she was going to be accepted by the rest of the family as Washu and Yousho had. "I first need to explain why I faked my death, so please let me say what I have to say, then you can ask any questions of me." She looked at Tenchi's eyes, which still held his bewilderment, his sadness, and his growing anger. 

"I came to the earth to find out what Yousho was doing here. I took the form of a girl who happened to slip off a cliff at the same time I came, so I took her place. I met Yousho at the local hospital during the great world war. While I was working there, he was there as the in house priest to comfort the injured. As I saw his work during that time I was there, I saw the caring and concern for others that he had shown. I slowly, against all my wishes and knowledge of who he really was started to have feelings for him. Then he saw me looking at him and well that led to us seeing each other and then formally going out. Within two years we eventually married." 

"That doesn't explain why you faked your death, lady Tokimi?" That surprisingly came from Ayeka who was now furious with the Goddess. She saw the hurt in Tenchi's and Ryoko's faces and was angry that she had to be put in the middle of all this. 

"I will answer that Ayeka, my sister in law and grand daughter." She sighed as she continued; "Then after almost ten more years, I had my beautiful Kiyone Achika Masaki, I knew that she had within her the power of all three Goddesses, So I had to stay and keep an eye on her. Of course, what mother, or even the Goddess of evil wouldn't love her children. She was my heart and I and her father loved her dearly. But the one thing I could not do was interfere with fate. And with the incident with Kain, who didn't know 'til after his death that he shortened his own sister's life did I see that I could not stay here. My daughter whom I truly loved beyond anything wasted away in front of my eyes and I could do ... nothing. She died, and I still could not bring her back." She was now crying as she tried to continue. 

"Then I resolved to change things so this wouldn't happen again. I shut myself off from everyone, even Yousho. He understood all too well the loss of a child. The heartache and physical hurt was just too much, added to that my utter helplessness in the situation drove me into isolation. But there was one person I still let in. My daughter's own light in the darkness." She gave Tenchi an impassioned look. "The only one I could not do that to was you Tenchi." Her face showed herself bared emotionally. Tenchi just stared back stunned. 

"But I knew my time as a mortal was coming to an end. So I kept taking you to the cave to play with Ryoko. Normally you both couldn't have interacted with each other. But since Tenchi was a baby, I could feel his connection to Ryoko. "Yes I knew you were there, my niece, and I knew what would come of it." She gave Ryoko a kind glance then continued. 

"I made sure no one interfered with it. But since I didn't trust Tsunami's motives at the time, I always had a responsibility, almost a need to interest myself with all of you." She moved her hand and gestured at everyone there. 

"But, when I "Died" I lost much of my humanity and my feelings for you all." 

"Is that why he couldn't see me after you died?" asked Ryoko who had recalled the time she couldn't comfort or interact with the young Tenchi. 

The elder Goddess simply nodded. "I'm sorry my niece but when I became a goddess that which allowed you to play with Tenchi vanished. I had reverted to my former self and I regret now what I had lost." She shook her head in frustration. "Only yesterday did it come back to let me know that you were the ones I cared about." She then looked at her only love of her existence, sitting next to her red headed sister. 

"Finally I owe Yousho a most humble apology." She then let out a sad laugh. "I imagine that you must have some second thoughts at marrying the Goddess of Death." Then her laughter stopped and her sad smile left her. "I sincerely am sorry for leaving you like I did Yousho, but I had to leave to go back to what I was meant for." 

"Yousho got up and took her hand. "But Itsuki, I mean Tokimi, You were the most humble and kind wife I have ever had. I cannot say but one thing to you, I love you and that part of my heart which is yours will always be yours." He took Tokimi's hand, then as to make sure she knew his feelings were as strong for her as well, he took Washu's hand with his other. 

All three smiled at each other before Tokimi continued. "To Washu and Tsunami, I can only say that I will not be the aloof older sister anymore and I hope to continue this newfound understanding with you both." They nodded their approval. 

Then she turned to the rest gathered there, and asked; "I ask only that I can be with Yousho once more but now as myself and I add my help as another one to count on when you need it." 

"Well that's all well and good, but isn't Washu marrying Grandfather?" Tenchi said with a tinge of concern. 

"Yousho, as you know is a Jurian Prince, and as you all know one of the privileges of being a Prince is being allowed to marry both of us, it isn't so out of place, as you three are perfectly aware." Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka all bowed their head and nodded, approving what Tokimi said. 

But, then Ryoko got up. "Isn't that up to my mother as well?" 

"It's ok by me," Washu answered, waving her hand at her disbelieving daughter. She then got up and took her sister's hand. Washu then retook Yousho's hand with hers. "I do love my sister and Yousho. So it now means that we'll share his love just as you share Tenchi's love with Ayeka." 

The look on Ryoko's face changed from one of anger and bewilderment, to one of understanding. That silenced and calmed her daughter, then Yousho looked at both of the Goddesses and gathered both women in his arms and tenderly kissed both of them. They looked at each other then the women giggled at the silly grin on the now youthful face of Yousho. With that they sat down and the conversations returned to normal. Well as normal as it can be in this family. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

A Jurai Wedding Extravaganza   


As the Masaki clan's ship landed on one of the Royal palaces The Royal entourage was there. Tenchi Ayeka and Ryoko were in front of the rest as a green beam sent them down from Ryouh. The Emperor and his two wives, Funaho, and Misaki, were in front of a few dozen dignitaries and Royal Family members as well as the entourage that accompanied Princess Seta, Misaki's mother and Ayeka's and Sasami's grandmother. Now this was a bit disorienting for Tenchi and Nobuyuki, as the parents and grand parents looked as youthful as their offspring. Long lives were a benefit of the Jurain Royalty's bonding process with their trees. 

Then he saw a very familiar face as the Jurain Royals greeted his family. 

"Seina!" Tenchi quickly walked up and hugged his cousin. Tenchi then asked, "What are you doing here?" 

Just behind him, several guards fell off the back of the platform Ryouh had just landed on. Tenchi said to himself, 'Same old Seina!' He laughed. 

"As you know, I had joined the Galaxy Police,(Tenchi Muyo GXP). Well, Lady Seta had requested me to be apart of the GP's security contingent for your wedding. So here I am!" Both laughed and smiled as their respective ladies came up to them.   
"Hey aren't we going to our rooms to rest Tenchi." Ryoko said as she came up to Tenchi and Seina. She had gotten away from Misaki's hugs and Azusa's glare. "Oh, Hi Seina how you doin?" 

"Very Well Princess Ryoko." He then heard a growl and saw Ryoko who was not pleased. 

"Until I marry Tenchi, and even after, unless I have to do something ceremonial, don't call me Princess, OK." 

Seina nervously nodded quickly. "No problem Ryoko, I just figured..." 

"It's all right Sir Seina. Please forgive her, she's on her last month of her pregnancy and she can get snippy." Ayeka added as she joined the growing group. Before Ryoko could react another GP officer had walked up to them. 

"Seina, it's time you allow the Prince and Princesses to get to their room." said Kiriko who had joined Seina. 

"We'll talk later then Tenchi, Ok?" Seina added. 

"Sure no problem. See you later." With that Tenchi and his future wives bid the two GP's good bye, and made their way to their room in the Royal Palace 

The Royal Palace was made from a gigantic living tree at the center of the capital city. It would be about a high as an eighty-story building greatly dwarfing even the giant redwoods of earth. Also it's girth would be best described as having five Tokyo Domes side by side and it would still not be wide enough to attain the length of it's side. 

Tenchi was having a hard time understanding this as it took almost fifteen minutes to get to the room he and the girls were staying. Then he got a not so good surprise. "Separate rooms! Why?" Tenchi was stunned.   
Misaki who had accompanied them told him that until the wedding, they would be in separate rooms. "But, mother, I, ... we ... haven't slept apart for over six months! I and I'm sure Ryoko would agree with me that..." 

"Enough! You will observe Jurain tradition as you know so well Ayeka. Please adhere to this and instruct your fiancés about it." Then Misaki whispered in her daughter's ear, "There's a hidden door between the bedrooms dear. Just know you never heard it from me." Ayeka gasped, Misaki winked, then added. "These were the rooms where your father and aunt spent our time before we were married. How do you think your brother was conceived?" Ayeka's blush spread over her whole face. 

Though it was nice to know something to embarrass her brother in the future. "Yes Mother I understand." She took her sad fiancés' into their respective rooms and informed them of the secret that Misaki had told her. After they found out they played along as the royal servants surrounded them. 

Later as they found the secret connecting door, all three were in bed talking. "I didn't know your mother was so ... devious?" Ryoko said. 

"Well, my dear sister-wife to be, you must remember who her mother was, as well as her being my grandmother." 

"Oh My, Ayeka. I like this new side you have. Oh are we going to have fun with any idiot who threatens our Tenchi, or our kids right!" 

"Most assuredly Ryoko dear." 

"Hey don't I have a say on this?" Tenchi's reply was immediate. 

"NO." 

So, as the two girls he loved in all the universe, continued to talk and scheme of future plans. They completely ignored him. "So this is what Azusa goes through." But he forgot that his errant thought would be picked up on their link. Before he finished that thought, both women slapped him on the chest. 'Ops sorry girls Just thinking in my head'. 

"Well we forgive you. Just make sure your there for the ceremony, Ok!" Ryoko kissed him. 

"Yes, we will always be there for you and we can feel it in our hearts that you will be there for us too. We love you Tenchi." Ayeka followed Ryoko's example and kissed Tenchi. He gathered them in his arms, their heads on his chest. They had a silent conversation about their upcoming wedding, their honeymoon on a planet Washu found called Risa, and their future as married people and of course as parents. They continued for another hour until they nodded off, dreaming together of their future. 

As they slept Nobuyuki was again in a bath with his bride. They had decided to have their child in a water environment as Mihoshi's people were from a planet with 90% water, so they had their children in the live giving water that dominated their planet They were also talking together about their future. Mihoshi was relaxing in Nobuyuki's arm as her belly was protruding out of the water. The proud father to be was rubbing the belly with care. Nobuyuki had remembered this from when He had rubbed Kiyone's when Tenchi was in there. He smiled and kissed his bride to be as she slept in his arms. He knew that soon after the wedding there would be many more Masaki's crying giggling and laughing in his house. The house he built for his precious Kiyone-Achika. But he knew she would approve not only for his newest child but for Tenchi's and Yousho's. "Oh, my love I hope your smiling. We will have many children in our house for years to come. 

He then gently woke his bride to be, dried her off, and led her to her bed. He then put her in bed, kissed her good night and went to the room he shared with Yousho. "Nubi, please stay with me." He couldn't refuse her even when she had broken his prized hi-fi stereo VCR he had in his room, plus landed on the pier in the lake behind the house, and ... well he still loved her for who she was not what she did. So they slept well together as their wedding was the next day. 

The final trio were in their beds, in a subspace pocket, Washu created which connected to each of their rooms. While they all were in bed together Tokimi was having the most problems trying to sleep. It had been over 10 years since she needed sleep she had created a body to come back with and so it did need sleep as other humans do. 

After a few minutes, Tokimi was on her feet pacing. "What have I gotten myself into." A warm hand on her shoulder startled her. In this form she didn't have her goddess powers and so was surprised. 

She turned to see her husband. "I'm sorry I frightened you Tokimi." 

"Oh I'm just not used to this body. I will need to take this a bit more easy as I..." Her thoughts were quickly swept away as Yousho kissed her deeply and passionately. 

"You always were one to solve problems that way." Tokimi said as they kissed again. 

"Well I don't want my wife to be nervous about being with me after so long." 

"It's also having to be with Washu after so long I mean as a sister again." 

Then both jumped as another voice came from behind them! "You think I'm not nervous too. I just hope you don't do this as a habit sister, we do need to sleep as billions will be seeing our beautiful faces all over this universe. So both of you get back in bed, I'm getting cold." Both smiled and complied. Though Washu was her gruff self, they knew her true feelings as they intertwined themselves together and all fell asleep with a contented look in their faces and a New Hope for their future. 

The wedding day was festive full of pomp and circumstance as each couple or trio had a Jurian hover carriage available as they paraded down the main street of the capital from the palace to Tsunami's Temple where they would be married. 

The first carriage contained the Grooms all in Jurian royal robes and nervous as church mice at a catfight. When they arrived, Yousho emerged first from the hovering Carriage and was greeted with warm applause and yells. Next came Nobuyuki and though he didn't know it most did know who he was and yells of Prince Nobuyuki filled the air. He was simply embarrassed! Finally Tenchi emerged with Yota close behind. He was with the grooms as he was the ring bearer.   
A huge round of hooras, applause, and cheers greeted the young Prince to be. They made their way into the temple as the carriages carrying the brides arrived and the first carriage carried the goddesses Washu and Tokimi. There was almost a moment of silence as they got off. Though most knew who they were, the silence was of course different. Everything changed when Tsunami materialized next to her sisters and waved at the crowd. An eruption of cheers greeted her as the three walked up to the temple. 

"Is that a smirk or are you enjoying this a bit too much sister." Tokimi waited for her sister's response 

"Well, this is my people, my planet and my temple. Isn't that enough." All three laughed as they entered the temple itself. 

The next carriage carried Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi. When they stopped Mihoshi woke up. "Are we there yet?" 

"Yes, Mihoshi now be careful, you don't want to..." Too late as Mihoshi slipped as she exited the carriage, unluckily Seina took that opportunity to be at the right place at the wrong time, as he ended up underneath a very pregnant Mihoshi. 

"Owwee!" was said by both, as Ayeka, Ryoko and Sasami helped the pair up. 

"Good job Seina. Not only did you save my grand daughter and my unborn great grand child, but you did your job protecting one of the Princesses of Jurai." The Marshall then patted Seina on the back, which caused him to lose his balance which then caused him to land on the ground again this time with him on top of Amane, and Ryoko-B while Kiriko stood next to the Marshall laughing at her friends predicament. 

As all this was going on Mihoshi this time With Ayeka and Ryoko on either side make their way into the temple the cheers of the crowds did not lessen even with Mihoshi's stumble. They follow the Goddesses to a preparation room where they were to dress in Traditional Jurian clothes as the grooms did the same in an opposite room. 

As the music was cued up and the guests were seated, with Seina at the far end of the second row with Amane, Kiriko, and Ryoko-B on either side of him. Neeja appeared as well and was at Seina's side as well. Seta was smiling knowing that she'll have her fun soon enough! 

First down the aisle was Sasami spreading cherry blossom petals as she walked down. This caused a sensation because cherry blossoms were not native to Jurai, so their scent was exiting and new. Just behind Sasami in full Jurai Royal garb came Yota, with the various rings needed by those who would be wedded. He paused as he came up beside Sasami and offered an arm to escort her down the rest of the aisle. The Emperor, his wives, and most importantly Lady Seta, who wasn't too keen about it, noticed this. 

Next came from the side the grooms in this order. Nobuyuki followed by Yousho and then Tenchi. Then the music picked up as the first Bride to be was escorted by Marshall Kuramitsu, Lady Mihoshi Kuramitsu. All the girls were dressed in Traditional Jurai Wedding Kimonos which had the grand hood over the layers of fine silk robes. Each had colors that reflected their personalities. Mihoshi had a white set with yellow and sky blue trim, While Washu had read and green trim. Ayeka had purple and pink trim and Ryoko had Cyan blue and gold trim. 

Washu was next to be down the aisle with Tokimi escorting her sister. Many still were a bit leery of the goddesses, but nothing happened as they reached the end of the aisle. Finally Ryoko and Ayeka were both escorted by the Emperor Himself one on either side of him. Ayeka was smiling and radiant, while Ryoko was teary eyed not just for going down the aisle, but for Azusa offering to escort her as well as Ayeka. 

As the women made it to the end of the aisle they were handed off the appropriate groom. What raised eyebrows was when Tokimi simply went to the opposite side of Yuosho as she handed off Washu to him. Many didn't know about Tokimi's connection to Yousho, so the trio had made the decision for both Washu, and Tokimi to marry Yousho. This way Tokimi could be his wife here and back on earth as Tokimi. Finally, as all were in place Tsunami assisted the High Priestess with the ceremony and as she went through the blessings and incantations for each couple and trio involved. Then she handed it to Tsunami to make the final vow for each; 

"Do you Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko do so give your lives your hearts and your blood to each other and promise never to break that vow of trust love and kindness to each other till death takes you from each other?" 

All three said, "We Do!" she then turned to Nobuyuki and Mihoshi. 

"Do you Nobuyuki and Mihoshi do so give your lives your hearts and your blood to each other and promise never to break that vow of trust love and kindness to each other till death takes you from each other?" 

Both looked lovingly at each other. With bright smiles, they both said, "YES!" Tsunami smiled. 

Finally it came to her sisters and through Sasami her brother! 

"Yousho, First Prince of Jurai, Washu self proclaimed Greatest scientist Genius of the universe, and Tokimi Goddess of Death and Justice, do you do so give your lives your hearts and your blood to each other, and promise never to break that vow of trust love and kindness to each other, till death takes you from each other?" Tsunami knew the death part didn't apply to her sisters but tradition dictated it be said, heck it was her tradition. 

Both sisters looked oddly at Tsunami but looked then at the man who had won their hearts and said each "I do" 

"Then by the power as one of the three Choushin Goddesses and Myself as Goddess of Jurai, I hereby proclaim that all these people   
are married Let them..." 

"Wait, I want to say something." A hush shot like a wave through the assembled body. 

"Who asks this at this crucial time." Azusa angrily bellows at the interruption. 

"I am sorry your highness but I felt I had to ask this question since it did involve the second Princess of Jurai." stated Yota. Azusa is ready to kick the lad out when Seta rises from her seat. Though she still doesn't like the idea of a former member of a disgraced Noble house to be Sasami's friend, she likes this boy's courage at doing this when he did. "Let him speak you majesty." Seta then sat down and as most people knew Seta's reputation even the Emperor had to think about what she was saying. 

"Lord Yota Ito, speak now and be quick about it." All then stared at the 12-year old boy as they waited anxiously for him to respond. 

"I simply ask that I be betrothed to Sasami Jurai Masaki by agreement between His Majesty Emperor Azusa and my adopted father Yousho, First Prince of Jurai." 

Murmuring went through the crowd as Azusa quickly conferred with his queens and Yousho talked to Tokimi and Washu. Then both men walked to Yota who was standing next to Sasami, both held each others hand. 

As the adult men looked down at the two children they looked at each other and nodded. Then they spoke. 

"I Azusa, Emperor of Jurai, agree to this arrangement and proclaim it so." 

"And I Yousho, First Prince of Jurai agree as well." 

Then as the cheers died down, the men returned to their respective spots, as both Sasami and Yota smiled. 

After Tsunami looked around again. "Now as there will be No more interruptions, I hear by proclaim that these people are married. Let them proclaim their love with a kiss and a hug." All involved did just that. A great loud cheer reverberated in the temple, outside the temple, in the streets of the capital city, in and around Jurai, and throughout the empire. The Royal Family was increased and the line of succession was guaranteed as many would be born soon and later on to have this royal line to continue for many more years to come! 

_____________________________________________________________ 

Two guests pop in! 

As the guests and the sets of newlyweds mingle to the Royal Reception back at the palace Ryoko feels weird. Like her stomach was doing loop da loops. But it soon became apparent that it wasn't the food as she didn't eat any, That alone caused Ryoko to call her mother Washu via their mental link. 'Mom, I don't feel so good.' 

'Well My little Ryoko can you describe what's wrong?' 

'I have no appetite and I feel like a Garage band is in my tummy doing a third curtain call.' 

'Ryoko, now listen carefully have you had any type of accident you know leakage down there.' 

'Well just after the ceremony I felt like a dam broke down there but I was already in the bathroom, you know between getting out of those wedding dresses and getting ready for the reception.' 

'Ryoko honey listen, meet me at the entrance to the hall, I'm calling Kiyone and I'll let Ayeka and Tenchi know we'll be going.' 

'Going? Going where Mom?' 

'Well do you want to have that baby, since you've been in labor since the ceremony!. 

"WHAT?!?!?" Ryoko yelled out as she looked at him and Ayeka with a queer look on her face, she then mentally told them what happened. 

Ayeka asked, "Now, right now Ryoko??" she nodded yes, and each took and arm and made their way towards the exit. Seta saw what was happening and rushed to the trio as they were leaving she was followed by Washu, Yousho and Tokimi who had already alerted Kiyone, Nagi, the Jurain knights and the GP's as they all formed a moving protective wall. They made it down to the palace transports to head for the Royal hospital. They all barely fit in the transport as the rest of the Royal family was informed. 

Of course the media soon found out about the impending birth of the next generation of Royals as they swarmed outside the hospital. Luckily the transport had made it there before them. 

Then came another surprise, as they had gotten to the elevator Washu let out a howl as her water broke, she almost collapsed onto the floor, but Tokimi and Yousho caught her and held her as Kiyone called ahead to have two birthing rooms ready. As the groups made it out of the elevator, a photographer got a shot off before being scorched by an angry Tokimi. 

As the guards took the smoking photg away, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi went to the first room as Washu, Tokimi, and Yuosho entered the other. It took about five minutes to prep the mothers to be and their loved ones. Then the long part of the labor commenced as the mother and daughter yelled, cried, rhythmically breathed, while worried spouses encouraging them to "Push"! 

It took nearly an hour, but a cry much higher in pitch and clearer came from that first birthing room as Tenchi's daughter, Aisha Masaki was born. With brown hair with golden eyes and became the Third Princess of Jurai. What was funny was the fact that Seta had helped by first helping Ryoko to focus and concentrate on her as she gave birth. She saw that all three newlyweds were crying, Tenchi gingerly holding his little girl, while Ayeka was hugging an exhausted Ryoko who during her labor had crushed one of Tenchi's hands during a particularly nasty contraction. 

But all was well in the end and within about ten more minutes another sharp cry was heard as Akito Jurai Masaki was born. Again Seta was there to help Washu deliver her green-eyed blond haired baby boy. She saw Tokimi mesmerized at the labor her sister had gone through. It brought back memories of Her birth of her Kiyone and though it was one of the happiest moments of her existence she was a spectator this time. But the awe she had for Washu was real and easily seen as she hugged Washu, and congratulated their spouse Yousho. She even held her new nephew. Akito grabbed a finger and gurgled at her now happy face. 

Seta thought whether Yousho had mentioned to the two goddesses that he was already married before, but she was sure they would eventually resolve that potential problem. 

As all this was going on Tenchi and Yousho first congratulated each other and them went down to inform the rest of the family that a new Princes and Prince of Jurai were now born. Seta had accompanied the proud fathers and of all that were there, only she had mixed feelings. Because now she had to keep an eye on both the Masaki clan and Seina's crew as well. "Oh well things could be worse" she thought as she congratulated her daughter Misaki and grand daughter Sasami. She saw Yota was at her side. She finally admired the tenacity and loyalty of the young boy. He interrupted a Royal Wedding and stopped a goddess from finishing the vows of marriage. He was as fearless as he was strong in spirit. "So, I was wrong, he's good for Sasami, and that's good enough for now." she thought as she saw the happiness in the family she was a part of. She'll think about what to do later and enjoy the moment. 

As everyone was either setting up a impromptu family get together back at the palace the trios set up futons in the new mother's rooms to stay with them and the babies. Normally hospitals wouldn't allow such an arrangement but being Royalty did have its perks, one being able to stay with their relatives in the hospital rooms. As Ayeka and Tenchi were with Ryoko, Tokimi and Yousho were sitting up in Washu's room, when an unexpected visitor knocked at the open door of the room. 

I'm sorry I must be disturbing you, I'll come back later." 

Nagi turned to go when Washu called out, "It's ok Nagi, come on in." The bounty hunter was hesitant but did slowly walk into the now crowded room. 

"Washu, I need to talk to you about a ... private matter, if you don't mind you Highnesses. She looked at Yousho and Tokimi with a concern. They understood, but kissed Washu and went out to check on Ryoko as the only the two were left. 

"Ok, so what do you want to tell me?" Washu waited for the Bounty Hunter to respond. She noticed that usually strong and smug Nagi was fidgeting. 

But she then found her resolve and started, "Do you remember when Kagato was your assistant you had donated your Ova as the base for you to develop what later became your daughter Ryoko." 

"Yes." said a now uncomfortable Washu. 

"Kagato then took control of Ryoko and imprisoned you, correct?" Nagi kept an emotionless mask on while having a tough time keeping it on. "700 years ago, Yousho defeated and imprisoned Ryoko while you were still entombed in the crystal within the Sonja." 

"Yes that's now public knowledge, now get to the point Bounty hunter." Washu was becoming angry not only at the girl's questions but at reliving the memories of her anguish of being a silent witness to the atrocities Kagato had Ryoko commit. 

Nagi swallowed. "Ryoko wasn't his only tool, just the one that worked, at least in his demented opinion." Nagi then couldn't hold it together anymore and started to silently weep. 

Then Washu started to understand what the crying woman in front of her was trying to say. "How old are you Nagi?" Washu saw a shiver go through the girl. 

"700 years old." 

Washu couldn't think for a minute, then came to realize that right in front of her, could be ... a daughter. But she had to be sure. "Nagi, please come here, I have to do something that will not hurt but will confirm what your trying to tell me, all right?" 

The girl looked up at the sincerity on Washu's face and slowly approached her bed. She indicated for her to sit on the edge of the bed. Then Washu took her hands, and put each on the sides of Nagi's head. Then Washu closed her eyes and concentrated. She then saw the memories those known by Nagi, and those purposefully locked away by who she knew now was Kagato. What she saw made her cry in sorrow and then joy. 

[Nagi's memories] 

Kagato had lost Ryoko 700 years ago so he took out his other sample of Washu's Ova and then put some of his own to make another weapon. That weapon became Nagi. At first Nagi was easily manipulated and Kagato had little problems with her because he had been the one to develop her. Even though she was his daughter, he never acknowledged it, to him she was a servant a tool to use and for 100 year she was. Then in a walk around the Sonja between missions she was caught in the alternate dimension where Washu's crystal was she went up and felt the surface then a jolt of energy encased her and she flew thirty feet away. after she cleared the grogginess she then understood the girl in the crystal was her mother and she got one clear message from the contact "Don't trust Kagato." 

She then got back somehow the positive side of the Sonja where she found herself in front of him. "Why were you on the negative side of the Sonja?" Kagato asked quietly but with a bit of an edge to it.   


"I... I... didn't mean to go there but when I did, ... who was that girl in the crystal?" She asked as innocent as possible. 

Her answer came in the form of an energy drain and shocking jolts of electricity. You are as useless as your predecessor, or should I mean sister. She had a look of pain and surprise as she heard that before she lost consciousness, Then her next memory was of drifting in space with no memories of her previous life. Then the other entity cloned by Kagato, Ken-Oki came to rescue the now abandoned girl from dying in space. 

Washu then broke the contact, as she knew that what she viewed of Nagi's memories the girl had as well. 

"Oh gods, then what Azusa said was true, I was the daughter of that monster Kagato, and ... and ... " 

"My daughter as well." Washu finished 

They both looked at each other for a good two minutes. While this happened Tokimi and Yousho came back and stood silently as the two observed what came next. 

Washu then grasped both of Nagi's hands with her own and silently joined the girl in silently weeping. Both had tears running down their cheeks as the hesitantly embraced each other and for the next five minutes held each other crying quietly. Yousho and Tokimi looked at each other and slowly left the room wanting to give the two time to work this out. Both knew Washu would tell them what this situation was about so they walked the hospital halls and talking of what they would do now. 

Back in Washu's room they finally broke the embrace but still held hands.   
Both looked at each other then both tried to talk at the same time. They laughed and finally Nagi held her hand up Washu nodded. "I don't want Ryoko to know this yet. I want to tell her after she gets out of the hospital plus you must be there as I don't know how she'll react." 

Washu nodded yes. "You can count on me, just that we need to tell Yousho, and Tokimi, cause technically they're your step-parents as well. Plus we need to tell Tenchi and Ayeka to have their support." 

"Wait, don't they have a link with Ryoko?" Nagi worriedly asked 

"Yes, but I won't tell them the whole story just that we need to talk to her and to be ready to help just in case." Washu said to calm the girl. "And I can block Ryoko through my link as well." 

"OK, Well where does that leave us?" Nagi asked now with renewed concern. 

"Well, since you are my daughter I expect that we should try to have some sort of relationship plus I can help you with your Job if you want." Washu had her trademark smirk back on her face. 

"If it's ok with you, lets just work on building a relationship first, OK?" 

Just then a curious Tokimi and Yousho came back in and saw the two women were now happy and had stopped crying. 

"Can you tell us just what is going on?" Yousho asked. 

Both Nagi, and Washu looked at each other then started to laugh heartily, leaving Yousho and Tokimi looking perplexed.   


_____________________________________________________________   


Reflections of Knight's, and Dates. 

A few hours later the four principle Security operative for the weddings meet at a local Watering hole frequented by the Jurain knights. There in a table in the back were respectively Nagi, Kamadake, Kiyone Makabi, and Azaka, all drinking various alcoholic beverages. All had their little stories to tell about their adventures at the wedding but that was what this was about to unwind and shoot the breeze. Nagi felt like taking a walk, and with Kamadake spouting a chivalrous saying he accompanied the bounty hunter, which left Kiyone and Azaka to pay for the drinks. 

"You know they have been eyeing each other since we started this mission." Azaka waited for Kiyone's response. 

"I agree, they are attracted to each other, but I know Nagi enough to know she'll not acknowledge those feelings. She maybe had some previous relationship before that didn't work out, so she'll be leery of his attention." 

"Well, I know enough of him that when he wants something he'll keep at it till he gets it. Just hope he doesn't make a fool out of himself." They both laughed at that. 

"So, Are you involved ore do you like older men with beards?" He said smiling at her. 

"Well, you'll find me even more private as my career is my top priority now." 

Azaka contemplated what Kiyone said, "Well, what is it, did he leave you or did he die on duty?" 

Kiyone gave an angry glare to the white harried knight. "That's none of your business!" 

Azaka responded." You'll find that tenacity is a trait of most Jurain Knights, officer. When you feel that you can talk to me as a friend, which I'm trying to be for you, then you know where I'll be, but until then be warned that your career is always secondary to your happiness. Now I am a Jurian knight and you are a Galaxy police officer, but I know many knights and officer with families and spouses. They know their responsibilities but we are all in need of that type of comfort and love. Call me when you want to talk." 

He then left enough credits on the table to pay for the drinks and got up to leave. Before he got to the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let's talk on the way to the barracks, OK?" He smiled and nodded as they left the bar. 

Not too far away in a Jurain park two figures sat on a bench. One was a Jurian knight, while the other was a well-known bounty hunter. As the Moons of Jurai shown above them, Nagi was telling Kamadake of her secret and was waiting for his reaction to it. 

"So Kagato is your father, and now Washu knows about that and that she's your mother, is that true?" Nagi nodded. "And her reaction?" 

"The woman smiled and said, we talked and she hugged me and well you can figure out that it went well." 

"So, what is troubling you about this now?" He was concerned for his friend as the mission had allowed them to become just that. 

"Well Ryoko is Washu's daughter." her voice became a whisper with that. 

"I ... see now. Well As long as Washu will be there with you I don't think it would be that uncomfortable, plus you weren't around when she was well terrorizing the empire under Kagato's control. I don't think it would matter to her just be honest and you'll do fine." 

Then she grasped his hand with hers. "Can you be there with me when I talk to her, please?" 

He smiled, And squeezed her hand, "How could a Knight not obligee such a request from a maiden so fine, it would be my honor." 

He Stood up and bowed while still grasping her hand. For the first time in her life Nagi, the Bounty hunter skurge of outlaws everywhere was blushing profusely. "Thank you, Kamadake." She then smiled a radiant smile that could only come from a warm heart and a now soothed soul. They then made their way to their home in the palace barracks to hopefully continue the conversation and make something more out of their friendship.   


_____________________________________________________________   


Now that the girls have married their men, and Ryoko and Washu have their bundles of Joy, comes the trip home and the clans adjustment to a larger family Dynamic, plus more additions (All three elder goddesses, several demigods, and their offspring) living together. Plus, Nagi and Ryoko talk! 

Get ready for Chapter 16: Going Home!   
  



	16. Home and Hearth

****

Disclaimer and Foreword:

See chapter one for that!

**WARNING, Limey bits will be insinuated, so this fic is officially an "R" rated story from now on! You have been warned! (I'm NO Hentai, so this is about as much as I'll do in my stories!) Also this chapter will focus more on everyone in the clan as well as Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka. Though next chapter they will be the main focus as well as the deliveries! Oh and don't be surprised by more couples springing up as well. Dennisud

*Author's note: In this chapter, Kiyone is Tenchi's mother name, but the Attack of Kain on Achika in the Tenchi Universe reality will be included, only Achika, is Kiyone here! Finally Thanks, Tex who pre-reads my Tenchi stories, Thanks again! I want to thank my readers for their patience and hope you like this extra long chapter please as always let me know what you think! dennisud

Uninhibited Consequences

( )= Mental thoughts

" "= Verbal dialogue

' '= Mental Dialogue

****

Chapter 16: Home and Hearth!

Now that the girls have married their men, and Ryoko and Washu have their bundles of Joy, comes the trip home and the clans adjustment to a larger family Dynamic, plus more additions (All three elder goddesses, several demigods, and their offspring) living together. Plus, a kidnapping!

In space, no one can hear you scream, but in a starship, that's another matter. And the first week out of Jurai was sleepless and aggravating for six people on the ship as Aisha and Akito Masaki were keeping their respective parents up with two-hour feedings and changes of diapers. 

The feeding were easier as Tokimi and Ayeka, With Washu's help, were alternating breast-feeding with a very tired with Ryoko and Washu. As with this known, Ayeka was feeding Aisha on the observation garden located just in front of the bridge of their tree ship. That is where Tokimi found them as she was also starting to feed a very hungry Akito.

"Well Ayeka, how have you and your spouses been these past few days?" The Dark Goddess asked the first Princess of Jurai. They had been kept so busy that the family hadn't even met together for meals since they left Jurai.

Ayeka sighed and shook her head exhaustively. "Oh, I'm sure you have been kept as busy as us with these little one constant demands on our time with feeding them, cleaning them, and clothing them. I can hardly see how two people can manage it and we three have barely the time to sleep eat and been seen outside out stateroom."

"Yes we have been run ragged as it has been said before, even I as a goddess have to catch my breath occasionally." She then chuckled, which temporarily dislodged Akito from her breast. After a whimper or two Tokimi carefully placed him back to continue feeding.

"Did Washu give you that medication to allow you to breast feed?" Ayeka asked her stepmother.

"No dear as I am a goddess, I can alter my physiology, so lactating is not a problem for me. Besides, it brings back memories of my children and the bonding I had with each of them when I fed them." She had a whimsical look, which Ayeka caught sight of, as she played with Akito's hand as he fed.

She then thought of what Tokimi had said, ("memories of my children"), Ayeka realized that she had more children other than Kiyone Masaki.

"Mother Tokimi, can I ask you a question?" Ayeka asked as she finished Burping Aisha and then started gently rocking her to sleep.

"What do you want to know daughter" (Since Washu is Ryoko's mom, and by marriage Ayeka's, then by marriage so is Tokimi!)

"Have you had more children than Lady Kiyone?"

A hush encompassed the room as The Goddess of Justice froze! Ayeka saw her reaction and was about to apologize when Tokimi grabbed her arm and shook her head "I am alright dear, It's just that it brings back memories happy, and sad." She smiled weakly to her daughter-in-law then continued, "I have had four children, in this reality. One of course was Kiyone, then I also have Minaho, who is on Jurai."

Ayeka froze, "Wait, you have another daughter, who's still alive, and living on Jurai? How?"

"It's a complicated story, and I will explain it to you but you need not interrupt me dear?" Ayeka closed her open mouth with her free hand and simply nodded! Do you remember how Ryoko can split into two separate copies of herself?"

"Yes, of course. Is that what you have done with Minaho and Kiyone? Wait, but then is Tenchi's mother still"

No. Dear, I'm afraid not. Though, I wish it be so. Minaho is not the one who's split into two beings, I am."

"WHAT?" 

That woke both babies up, then after a few more minutes spent calming them down and rocking them back to sleep, Tokimi continued. "Ayeka, you must control yourself or the babies will be fussy all the rest of the day. Now will you let me continue?" Tokimi eyes Ayeka, who quietly nodded yes.

"I have the ability as Ryoko has of splitting into two, but I also have the ability to have that part of me become semi-independent, and can live a normal life away from me, while still apart of me. "

"So, so you have another self who was Tenchi's Grandmother, here while you resided in your godly realm unfettered yet connected none the less?" asked Ayeka inquisitively.

"Yes, child. In other words, Yousho not only married me as Airi, but In also then considered myself married as such to him as well."

"But, you said, that she also bared him a second daughter, Minaho, who you said is now on Jurai? Why haven't I or my parents known of this?"

"Because your grandmother, Seta is behind the deception."

"But, Why?"

"Because she felt that if and when Yousho returned to Jurai, with you in tow as his wife to be, she'd have Minaho waiting as a candidate for his second wife."

"Again Mother Tokimi, Why?"

"Because her manipulative nature is inherited, passed down from her mother, and her grandmother and that grandmother is me."

"Now you've got me confused mother." Ayeka simply looked bewildered.

Tokimi smiles and patted her on her shoulder. " It is alright my child. Let me, oh how does Washu say it, hmmm oh yes, "Spell it out" for you, All right?" Ayeka again nodded in acceptance.

"Long ago, Washu had chosen to take a humanoid form and so gave up her Goddess powers. She gave birth to a child we now know to be Mihoshi's Great grandfather. Are you with me so far child?"

"Yes, Mother Tokimi." Ayeka now had rocked Aisha to a peaceful slumber, yet she anxiously kept rapt attention to what Tokimi was saying.

"Well, after she was abandoned, I felt she was at her weakest, and as I was back then, not thinking of people as equals or worthy of my effort, plus I was thinking of getting her back to become a goddess again. So, I sent my son to persuade her. But instead he took advantage of us, as he helped her to conceive and birth Ryoko, and Ryo-Oki. He betrayed her, them, and even me as he struck off on his own trying to duplicate the powers of a god."

"So that is why he was trying to do all that time, destroying ancient sites stealing ancients parchments and artifacts, and trying to capture Tsunami, to become a god himself" Ayeka was cut off as Tokimi concluded.

" And to challenge me, his own mother, to become the one true power of all the universes!"

Ayeka sighed as she realized, "So, Kagato, was your son then?" Tokimi kept silent so as not to disturb Akito, who was asleep in her arms, simply nodded.

"He was my second born, He was my second try at having a child of my own. But it seems that gods and goddesses, having no experience of human emotions, have a poor track record of raising children, as they are omnipotent. Plus, having a child that is immortal and all-powerful, can become a hell all to itself, and eventually they run away from you causing all kinds of havoc and heartbreak. Both Kagato, and my first born were that way."

"And who prey tell, was the first?" Ayeka was scared of who she thought was that first born.

"He was created much as Ryoko was created by Washu, but I never put any humanity in his genetic and psychological make-up, and so he was malevolent and cared nothing for anyone but himself. I finally had to let Tsunami, the GP, and the Jurai Emperor jail him"

"Kain?!? Kain was you first born? Tokimi, how, why couldn't you stop him. He killed billions, and almost destroyed the universe?" Ayeka was crying a stream of tears.

Tokimi sighed at the quietly crying Princess, as she looked just as distraught as she did. "I couldn't kill him. He was my baby! I was his mother, how could I!" Slowly Ayeka got up still holding her sleeping nephew, and sat next to her great, great grand mother and held on to the crying goddess.

"Then, ...then to see him strike at and injure his own sister, was too much for me. I knew what Kiyone sacrificed when she went after you, Nobuyuki, Ryoko, and of course Tenchi, to rescue you in Kain's world. So after she escaped I simply thought him and his world into nothingness. He was gone! I killed my own son!" It took a few more minutes for her to calm down enough to continue.

"But, how can you be Airi, and be their mother, and Minaho's and Kiyone's mother too. How?" Ayeka asked the now calming dark goddess.

"Because I can create more than one body to have parts of my spirit in. Remember who, and what I am!"

Ayeka looked shocked then slowly nodded her head. "So, will Airi be journeying to Earth, with Minaho?"

"Yes, and I'm sure Seta will be nearby. Since my co-marrying Yousho, has thrown a monkey wrench in her plans, so I think she might try something soon."

"But, why would grandmother object to you since you're"

"Child, you are the first to know all this, so she doesn't know!" She smiled at Ayeka, seeing the realization cross her face.

"How can we prepare for her and not hurt anyone?" The Princesses hesitantly responded.

"We can't. Seta's my responsibility, So please just care for Aisha and your spouses, and if she tries anything, I can deal with it. Plus, I want to tell her what I have told you. But I will allow her the first move and take it from there." She then looked at her great, great, granddaughter, as she knew she would have to keep this secret as she did before. "I will have to ask you to do as you did before and block out your spouses until lunchtime. Then and there, I will tell them all this. Can you do that, my child?"

Ayeka shuddered as she was being asked again to keep her loved ones in the dark again, but knew why she had to. She could understand Ryoko's and Washu's reaction, plus how will Tenchi feel not only that His grand mother was two people who were still alive at the same time! "Yes, mother, I will. But please be ready, as I know if Ryoko unleashes her anger"

"I know, and I will prepare. I must leave now as Washu will be wanting to feed him next and I have to confess to her now." Attempting to move, she is stopped by a shaking hand.

"Are you sure you want Washu to know this now!" asked a now terrified Ayeka, thinking of what a crazed Goddess of Chaos could do to their ship and them.

"I have to tell her, but I'll have her go with me to her lab, there we won't put anyone in danger but us, and believe me we will live though it." Tokimi tried to reassure the distraught Princess.

"All right mother Tokimi, I trust you as we are as much your progeny as Washu's."

"Yes you are all our family, and that is why you must all know my truths as it is essential that you know why I did what I did then, and how I feel now!" She then hugs Ayeka carefully not waking the two babies in their arms.

Then quietly they walk down and out of the observation garden to their waiting mates and loved ones. Both knew that this was going to be another eventful day for the Masaki family.

Breakfast was served within the rooms as many had a sleepless night. In a particular suite, three people were hugging each other and crying. Yousho tightly held Tokimi on his left and Washu on his right. He, in his youthful form was sobbing quietly as his two wives balled. 

Earlier Tokimi had put Akito to bed in an adjacent, soundproof room. Normally, Washu would monitor his room with audio and video sensors, but Tokimi asked the audio sensors be turned off. No need to add a baby crying when his mother would be yelling and carrying for the next few hours.' She thought.

Then after she woke both of her spouses, she took their hands and told them word for word what she had told Ayeka. Washu was first to break down, followed by Yousho when he found out that Airi was still alive, and the confused on his face caused Tokimi to feel as if a knife was plunging into her chest. She then labored to explain her duality to him. He eventually understood after Tokimi's calm and logical explanation. When he found out that Airi and Minaho were coming to Earth to reunite with him, it finally broke the resolve he had for such a long time. Ever since her apparent death, his stoic façade had kept him relatively free of emotional harm. But now not only is Tokimi in his arms, but her avatar, Airi and his other daughter whom he didn't know about were coming. He balled like a baby in both their arms.

Washu was just as hurt, yet she couldn't blame Tokimi for Kagato's actions simply because Kagato was acting on his own, trapping her, kidnapping and using Ryoko, as well as planning to use Tsunami, to kill his own mother, to become all powerful.

But Kagato was dead, and she felt they all were victims, Yousho because of the politics of Jurai, Tokimi simply because she was the last of the three to realize the positive aspects of humanity! Finally, she had lost 5000 years of her life and her second child to him! Nephew or not, he was a monster. All those he touched were hurt. But now She knew she had to help Tokimi as Ryoko would hit the roof at Kagato's connection to Tokimi, and so to herself. After a few more minutes they all slowly calmed down and then started to plan what to do when lunchtime came around.

Tsunami had warned Sasami of what was to happen and so she would maneuver the babies close to the kitchen entrance as the family sat down to eat. Ayeka this time sat next to Ryoko switching sides so that Tenchi was on the other side of Ryoko. That made the ex-pirate suspicious. "Ok what's going on here, and why are you sitting there Princess?"

"Can't I for one day enjoy sitting next to my loving sister-wife, hmmm?" Ayeka kept her cool as she then saw Washu, Tokimi, and Yousho enter and sit down on the opposite end of the low table. She had kept Tenchi and Ryoko in the dark, and thankfully, they hadn't had any telepathic conversations that morning, but now she might be found out and she could only sit and wait for the fireworks to begin.

After a few minutes, where Mihoshi was almost literally rolled to the dining room table by a tired and sleepy Nobuyuki, plus Yota and Sasami joined them there was a cough as everyone saw Tokimi stand while holding Washu's and Yousho's hands.

"I have something to say"

Within three minutes most were in tears, in shock, or venomously Angry. It took all the power Tenchi and Ayeka had to keep Ryoko from blowing up the ship. Her blinding rage was finally quelled as Washu telepathically showed her a view of a frightened and screaming Aisha. Finally quelling the rage, Ryoko focused on what she could have nearly done, and realizing this, she collapsed in Tenchi's arms crying. Tenchi then carried her out of the room, with Ayeka following behind them, trying to calm Aisha down again.

The rest were still sitting there shocked, as Tokimi finally sat down and was encased in a hug from Washu while Yousho rubbed her shoulders and neck.

"So, My real father was Kain?" a broken voice of one stunned Yota Masaki asked. His hands never leaving those of Sasami's as all had transpired. "I'm the son of a monster! I do not belong here! How can I even keep holding the hands of someone my father almost killed! I am not worthy of you Sasami, or this family!" He let go of her hands, stood up, and ran out of the room. As he ran out of the room, he nearly ran over Tenchi who was coming back in.

Ayeka had given Ryoko a light sedative that Washu had provided shortly after she gave birth. She had told them that Ryoko might have some violent mood swings after giving birth. Now they were glad they had them as they had come in handy. At the time, Ayeka balked at the idea of Ryoko having even worse mood swings than before.

Just before Sasami could go after Yota, a plopping sound was heard with an added gush. Washu realized what it was, and quickly disengaged from her spouses. She ran to Mihoshi and said as she helped her up with Nobuyuki's help, "Her water's broke help me get her to the Infirmary, she's having those twins now!"

"Really? Are you sure, Nana Washu?" Mihoshi asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BUBBLEHEAD!" Washu then sighed, "Ok, you three men help me get her to the Infirmary."

The three men quickly gathered around the giggling and happy Mihoshi and lifted the blonde up as Washu was still examining her. As they and headed for the Ships' infirmary. Washu alerted Kiyone, through her holopad, of the situation. Kiyone went to the infirmary; quickly she set the ward up for Mihoshi to deliver her babies. She'd practiced for this and though she had only helped with Ryoko's and Washu's children she acted like she knew what was going on.

By the time the men had brought the now singing Mihoshi into the infirmary, all was ready, and Kiyone had brought in, by the scruff of the neck, a protesting Nagi to help. "Heck, what do I know about birthin babies?"

"You don't, but I can use your hands here, so shut your yap and get over here!" Washu yelled in her godlike booming voice, cowering, the normally tough taking bounty hunter agreed. "Ok you three," pointing to the men "Out! And you Nagi, get some boiled water ready and help Kiyone in prepping for the delivery."

Nagi grunted an answer and stomped out followed by the three Masaki men.

"Nubi, you stay and help your wife." Washu then said to Yousho, " Honey, take care of the others, this won't take too long." Washu kissed him then turned and shut the door on both Yousho, and Tenchi.

"Grandpa, you think dad is up to this?" 

"That is not clear now. But Mihoshi apparent painless state will help calm him down as well. That is of course in sharp contrast to our experiences."

"Yeah, Kiyone had to reset my hand in a cast for a few days since Ryoko broke several of the bones there." Tenchi chuckled as the two made it to the sitting area just outside the ship's clinic. 

"Well. Crushing hands seems to run in the family." Yousho showed his grandson a bandaged and inflamed hand to prove what he had said.

Both men laughed as the rest of the family arrived in that moment.

"All right. What is so funny brother, husband?" Ayeka asked as she had Azaka and Kamadake go to the Bridge to monitor the ship

Within a few minutes the absence of Yota and Sasami was noticed and a word was sentto the bridge, and in to a busy Washu, who used her technology to find the two wayward teens.

Then all simply sat a waited as they heard the rants and chastising that Mihoshi normally would have never said.

"Nubi, if this is all it is to having children, I wouldn't mind having MOOOORRREEE! (Contraction hits) aaaaaahhhhhh! What was that Washu?" asked a surprised and now pained Mihoshi

"Please just listen to Dr. Washu and breathe. That dear was a contraction and you will have many more until your babies are born. So, breathe steadily and it will make it easier when you have to push!"

She nodded and tried to breathe, but another contraction hit and she came unglued. Such pain she had not felt before. "MEDICINE, GIVE ME MEDICINE, I need it Soooo baddddd!"

"Ayieeeeeeeeee!" She screamed as another contraction hit. Then Mihoshi in an all too out of character rant looked for her husband who was now cowering in a corner of the room "Where are you, you S*n of a B****h!" Like lightning on a stick Mihoshi somehow shot her hand out and grabbed his!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, That's my hand Miho. Please STTTOOPPP!"

"Lucky it's not something lower than your belt, Bub!"

This sort of discussion was what all in the waiting room heard throughout the delivery! That is until one high pitched wail, was heard and as all were smiling and happy about that, a few minutes later second wail joined the first.

After a few minutes Washu walked out exhausted, but with a happy smile on her face. She faced the rest of her expectant family. "Two girls, very strong, loud and as bouncy as their mother." She put her finger up though to quiet the family. "I'll allow you in but two at a time for now!"

First in were Ayeka, and Tenchi, Washu took Aisha and sat with Tokimi. Kiyone and Nagi were cleaning up after the delivery, as they went in to see Mihoshi, Nobuyuki and their new siblings.

Inside they could see a sleepy but happy Mihoshi already nursing one of the twins as Nobuyuki was holding her hand with his uninjured one. Later, he took dozens of pictures of the babies and Mihoshi. The trio smiled and sat next to the new mother. Ryoko joined them after her sedative wore off.

Ryoko was first to speak. "How you doing Mommy?" Both smiled as Kiyone brought the second child to Mihoshi for it's first feeding.

"I'm so happy Ryoko, but so tired too."

"Yeah, it's kinda like pushing out Yukinojo through a pin hole, right!"

"Well at first I didn't feel anything. But then that first contraction hit, it was like I was going to burst out down there! It scared me so much!"

"Well it was good that Nobuyuki was there, right? But still it did hurt like hell."

"You got that right, and I had two to go through!" she smiled weakly.

"Hey I admire you for that!" Ryoko said.

"We all admire you Mihoshi, it is hard enough to have one, but two? You should be proud and happy to have such beautiful babies as these." Ayeka added who was slowly rubbing her now large abdomen.

Tenchi added, "I am proud to call you my mom, and I'm so happy to have such beautiful little sisters."

Nobuyuki then answered for her, "Thank you son!" They hugged each other and carefully hugged Mihoshi, as she was still feeding both twins.

"Have you thought of names, Dad?" Tenchi asked.

"Well I talked to Mihoshi," She nodded for him to continue. "And I'm naming the first one Kiyone, and the second Mikumi." At that time Kiyone dropped the equipment she had in her hand and brought her hands up to her face, to hide her blush and happy tears starting to trace down her cheeks.

All knew the reasons behind the first name. Kiyone, for Tenchi's Mom, and Mihoshi's partner, and friend. Kiyone was now standing back and near the door. Mihoshi saw her, and held out her hand to her, while Nobuyuki smiled at her. "I hope auntie Kiyone will be around for her goddaughters important events, will she?" Mihoshi then looked at her crying friend who was now holding her extended hand. 

"I would be honored." She said between her sobs and then hugged Mihoshi carefully, not to disturb the babies feeding.

I will hold you to that Kiyone. Mihoshi Said as the GP officer simply nodded with a few happy tears tracing down her cheek.

Then Ayeka asked," Why name the second Twin, Mikumi?"

"To honor my great, great grandfather, and Washu's son," she said just as Washu had walked back in. 

She simply stood there for a few moments until she came over to the side of the bed and bent over and kissed Mihoshi's forehead. "Thank you Mihoshi, you made your great, great, great grandmother very happy!"

Then Ryoko, Tenchi, and Ayeka left and Tokimi, Yousho and Sasami came in. Though all had smiles, Sasami was worried. Washu's robots found her but not Yota. Though the sensors made it clear he was still on the ship, he was purposefully hiding. So even though Sasami was very happy to have two more babies in the family, her mind and heart was worried about Yota.

Then everything shook, as it seemed that the ship was under attack. 

Washu pops on her holopad and Ryoko with renewed energy to protect her family started phasing through the ship searching for the disturbance. 

She finally reached a cargo hold where she saw a jagged hole on the wall of the ship with the smoking bodies of two burnt Jurian knights nearby. "AZAKA, KAMADAKE are you ok?" Ryoko reached the fallen knights who still stirred. ["Washu I need help now!"] She spoke through her mental connection to her mother Washu.

Without a sound, a portal opened up beside Ryoko allowing Washu, and Kiyone to enter the room quickly. "Oh my," Kiyone said as she saw them, "Azaka damn you stubborn old goat, what the hell did you do now?" She tried to not break down as she saw her friend blistered and bleeding at her feet, while she applied bandages and medication to help with the initial caring for him.

She heard Nagi rush in moments later and the bounty hunter literally turned white with what would be best describe as fright. She made her way to Kamadake, who was being attended by Washu. When she saw the extent of his injuries and froze in place.

"Help us or get out of the way!" Washu said rather sternly, though it did bring Nagi out of her frozen state.

Anger flashed in the bounty hunters eyes. "Who did this? WHO?

"Yota did this!" A familiar, calm and thoughtful voice answered the seething Bounty hunter. "But he was not in control"

"I DON'T CARE! I want to know where he is NOW!" There was not a pin to drop as the Goddess, and the Bounty Hunter's eyes met. "Tokimi, tell me where he is because and after I know Kamadake is all right, I'm going after that little assassin!"

"First, he isn't an assassin, but a victim of his heritage, as are you." 

Surprise was seen on Nagi's face. She knows, about my past!' Nagi thought to herself.

"Second, he was not in control of himself. And just like Ryoko, someone else was influencing him. They took over his body and powers."

"Third I know who his real parents are, and who is his real family, unfortunately his sister was the one who took him over."

"Then we go after her and make her pay for this!" Nagi finally replied.

"Well the thing is Nagi, that she is a Princess of Jurai, and mother to an Empress," Nagi's eyes lit with a fire as she knew immediately who Tokimi was talking about. " But if I take you with me to where she's holding Yota, you must promise not to harm her." She looked calm and cool as she observed her Granddaughter.

"Why are you trying to protect her, she almost killed Azaka and Kamadake, and obviously has control over Yota, why protect her?"

"Because you don't want to fight family, Nagi."

"What family, I don't" then she remembered who her mother was, and then she knew that Tokimi knew as well.

"So you know, so what? I don't see the connection." She faced the calm goddess, with an angered and determined look.

"You care for the knight, don't you?" Tokimi asked with a slight smirk on her face, trying to distract Nagi.

"Yeah, I do, and what of it?" The gray-haired Bounty hunter challenged.

"Then we will go after the knights are stable, and I talk to the others. They need to know about this, and that we are going after Yota."

"All right but I want to know why you call Seta family, when she's a Jurian."

"Because I am hers and Yota's grandmother, and yours as well!"

In one of the only times in her life Nagi was speechless. So, I was right!' 

Tokimi looked at her and shook her head. "It's a complicated story, and I will explain it to you but you need not interrupt me all right?" Nagi simply nodded.

A few hours later everyone was informed and it was decided that Tokimi, Nagi, and Tenchi would go to retrieve Yota from Seta's influence. Ayeka contacted her parents who reacted by having forces ready just in case all hell broke lose in Seta's estate house where Tokimi was sure Yota was being held. Washu had figured out that Seta, in her various dealings, had acquired long range portal technology and probably had used it not only to grab someone light years away, but to put a fleet of Jurian ships in the most strategic of places. *(See Tenchi Muyo-GXP)

After a final discussion, the three got ready and said their good-byes as the family gathered around them. Though Tokimi knew Washu was Nagi's mother, Nagi asked her not to tell her until they got back. Nagi would tell her herself then. 

Ayeka and Ryoko were hanging all over Tenchi as though he was going away for a long time, but with Ryoko now just over having Aisha, and Ayeka's baby coming, the girls' hormones were on overdrive. As they said their good byes, Yousho wrapped his arms around her. "Bring our boy back darling." He whispered in her ear, as he kissed her one more time. Washu simply hugged her and they stepped back holding hands.

Finally Tokimi gestured and the two others joined her then with a final regal bow she waved her hands in a circle and a glowing disc appeared around them. She lifted her hands and the ring of light followed. As she lowered her hands the ring enveloped them and they vanished.

Seta's estate covered the equivalent of the Island of Hikkaido in Japan, a substantial area. Mainly the estate held mostly manicured groves and forest with some meadows. But in the center was a Jurian house tree where Tokimi, Nagi, and Tenchi appeared. They all took a breath and made for the front door.

There, they saw the door open and through it flew Yota floating in mid air, with glowing red eyes and an evil smirk on his face. Below him strode the Lady Seta, the Dark Princess of Jurai.

"Welcome my children, come to collect this one?" she pointed to the airborne Yota. "Well I think he can answer for me can't you boy?"

"Yes, Mistress!" Yota said as a beam of energy came out of each one of his hands headed to the now startled trio. Before they could blink, a nuclear type cloud enveloped the area where they had stood!

Lady Seta, with a smirk, turned and walked away followed by the floating Yota, who still had the glowing eyes, and the same smirk as his mistress!

+++++ To be Continued

OK, nuff for now, oh I left a cliffhanger. Well sorry but I don't usually do that. Oh well you'll just have to be patient, as the 3rd to last chapter will be coming soon!

****

Chapter 17: Retribution, and Renewal!


	17. Final Act

****

Disclaimer and Foreword:

See chapter one for that!

Well, the FINAL chapter, Yes this is it. All the loose ends I can find will be tied, and the family will be complete. Oh and did I mention the fights Not over yet! Oh well!

One Final Thanks, Tex who pre-reads my Tenchi stories, You Da Man!

I want to thank my readers for their extreme patience and hope you like this extra long final chapter. Oh, and there at least three more "Tenchi" stories coming so be ready for them soon! Please as always let me know what you think! dennisud

****

Uninhibited Consequences

( )= Mental thoughts

" "= Verbal dialogue

' '= Mental Dialogue

****

From Last chapter, Tokimi, Tenchi, and Nagi arrived on Seto's estate to retrieve Yota:

There, they saw the door open and through it flew Yota floating in mid air, with glowing red eyes and an evil smirk on his face. Below him strode the Lady Seta, the Dark Princess of Jurai.

"Welcome my children, come to collect this one?" she pointed to the airborne Yota. "Well I think he can answer for me can't you boy?"

"Yes, Mistress!" Yota said as a beam of energy came out of each one of his hands headed to the now startled trio. Before they could blink, a nuclear type cloud enveloped the area where they had stood!

Lady Seto, with a smirk, turned and walked away followed by the floating Yota, who still had the glowing eyes, and the same smirk as his mistress!

And Now, **Chapter 17: Final Act**

As the two made their way inside of the Jurian mansion, the noise from the violent explosion was still reverberating in the air.

Then a familiar noise made by those who mastered teleportation was heard as Seto and Yota stopped. 

In front of them, were three figures, quite irritated and a bit singed.

"Seto, What the hell was that all about?" Tenchi said as he brushed some singed fabric from his clothing. Nagi was simply glaring at the two while Tokimi was starting them with a slight smirk, similar to the two who now had very skeptical looks on their faces. 

"Mistress, theythey were destroyed were they not?" the possessed Yota asked.

"Yes, they were. But I thought this would occur. Right Grand mother?" There was silence for a few minutes. But that was broken by Tokimi, who was laughing heartily. Tenchi and Nagi looked at her with confused looks on their faces. Seto was nodding at the laughter while Yota returned to a blank look on his face.

"How long did you suspect my grand daughter?"

"Since the Wedding on Jurai. My scanners couldn't make heads or tails over who, or more importantly what you are except a DNA match with me"

Tokimi nods in acknowledgement. "Well it' seems you've lived up to your reputation. So why kidnap Yota, Why not simply teleport me?"

"Because of the wildly fluctuating energy signatures you gave off." Seto crossed her arms in a show if annoyance, but kept her cool expression.

"Don't tell me, it was as if I was here, but somewhere else as well. So, you could not lock into my body. Right so far?" The goddess smiled as Seto now nodded affirmatively slightly flustered.

Seto had a sudden change of expression, as a thought seemed to have cleared her confusion. "You ARE in two places. Aren't you?"

Tokimi simply smiled then snapped her fingers. All five disappeared from the estate and as their eyes adjusted to the sudden change, they realized that they were in a dark expanse where there were no lights or event noises. They then realized that Tokimi was gone. All four turned around looking for the missing Goddess. 

Suddenly A large head of a man with a white beard, appeared before them, and in a booming voice proclaimed: "You are now in the palace of the Goddess Tokimi, kneel and show your respect." Before they could even react a louder voice answered over the bearded entity's words.

"It is all right D-3, they are after all family." Then that same throaty laugh they heard earlier, in Seto's estate sounded from seemingly everywhere around them.

"Yes Mistress." 

Tokimi appeared as D-3 faded. But this Tokimi seemed 20 stories tall with the now obvious shadows of Washu and Tsunami on either side.

Without a word, Yota fell to the ground; Tenchi and Nagi rushing to see if he was well. Tokimi then turned her attention on a now surprised Seto.

"Now, now Grand daughter, you do know that I am a Goddess and that means that no mortal, even my own blood can hurt me."

Seto remained silent, though in her mind she was screaming, as she was then lifted off the ground, and put through her paces by a smiling Tokimi. The goddess was mimicking Seto's control of Yota, she wanted to make sure her granddaughter understood what if felt like to be controlled. While all this was going on Tenchi, Nagi, and a now recovering Yota were witnessing the embarrassing things that Tokimi did to a now helpless Seto. 

"Tokimi, that's enough," Shouted Tenchi to get the goddesses attention. Seto remained motionless, though her mind was reeling. Tokimi regarded Tenchi with a smile. "That's enough," he said again. "I don't think anyone, no matter what they've done deserved to be controlled." Tokimi could see his heart; he had seen too many people, too many loved ones, forced to do things that they themselves would never do.

She finally released her granddaughter, and Seto fell to the ground, in a heap. Only one time in her life had Seto been so helpless and vulnerable. The attack on K-1190 Research Station. Only a handful of people made it out of there alive, Seto, and a few others. There one of the Jurai Nobles took her in and eventually adopted her into the Kamiki noble house. There she set about even in her young life to get her self and her family to the pinnacle of Jurai power. With her manipulating The Jurai Royal houses, and later Azusa, and Funaho, with the dual marriage with her daughter Misaki, She had become the power behind the power on Jurai.

But now there were no flunkeys to do her bidding, no brides to find husbands for. There was no control here for her. She was at the whim of a grand mother she didn't know much of other than she was a goddess. That was a big unknown for her. As she tried to get herself back up, a hand pulled her up the rest of the way. She looked to see who would have helped her, and she saw the face of her Grand daughters' husband, Azusa's Great, Great, Grand son, Tenchi Masaki. "Thank you Lord Tenchi." Was all she could say as he nodded with a smile then pointed her to her Grand mother towering over her.

"I am ready for any punishment you may deem fit Grand mother." Seto knew when to fold her tent so she waited for her just rewards at trying to blow up one of the three elder Goddesses of thew universe.

"My darling granddaughter, what makes you think I didn't know what you were doing?" Seto looked confused at Tokimi's statement. "I am after all A Choushin Goddess, one who can see all and know all. Well at least in my realm." 

'She knew what I was doing, she .she knew!" Surprise was clearly evident in Seto's face as a rye smile accompanied it. 

"Well it must be in the blood, Grandmother." And for the first time ever in her celestial palace, a 20 story tall goddess laughing loudly with her three Masaki family members there to witness this very unique site. 

After an another hour or so of conversations, Seto apologized to Tenchi, and a still fuming Nagi, who was then teleported to Kamadake with a serum to help the injured knight. Tokimi, Seto, Tenchi, a now recovered Yota made their way back later Via-Goddess power, to the Masaki residence just as a certain high pitched yell was heard. 

"Tenchi I think your wife needs you!"

Tokimi said as a now very nervous First Prince of Jurai ran towards the patio's sliding glass doors, throwing them open, and discovering that his wife was obviously in labor. Then a blue blur was seen passing him, tackling the younger Second Prince of Jurai, followed promptly with a kissing attack. The blue blur after it has started its assault was then easily identified as a very relieved Sasami. Seto and Tokimi were giggling behind their hands as Yota was struggling to get up but was failing miserably. Then they saw him give up and he hugged the Princess and gave her a very long kiss, which quieted down the blue hair girl.

After Yota finally got up helping a now starry eyed Sasami, who hung on his arm like Ryoko used to do to Tenchi, with the rest of the family not helping. Mihoshi and Nobuyuki came out to greet Tokimi, as Tokimi explained Seto's actions. All went into the Family room, as Sasami, and Yota made their way to the kitchen to make up some snacks and for few more kisses and hugs from a very relieved Sasami to a now happy Yota.

"TTTTTEEEEEEENNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Now one doubted the impact Ayeka's voice could weld, especially with the numerous fights she had before with Ryoko, but this scream actually cracked a few windows in the kitchen and Nobuyuki's reading glasses in his study. Her scream had hit those specific frequencies so well that a few miles away near Okayama's airport; its radar went on the blink for a fifteen-minute period. It was disrupted constantly, much to the chagrin of the airport staff, as every time Ayeka screamed the radar was jammed and didn't work.

Back at the Masaki Home within the confines of Washu's lab, Ayeka was writhing through the first stages of labor, while Ryoko and the newly arrived Tenchi were holding her hands and were now regretting that as well as her high pitched yelling and screaming. 

"Tenchi, "Was I this bad?" Ryoko asked wincing at the latest scream from her sister wife

"Well, Honey, you shot out energy balls, and Washu had to give you those special gloves or I would have had a permanent sunburn." They smiled at each other until another shrill scream almost deafened them. 

Then all was quiet!

They looked around only to see a smirking Washu holding a little black box with what looked like a tuning fork rotating on top of it. Washu looked her old smug self, and everyone knew they'd have to wait for her explanation. "This is my Frequency Dampener, which has relieved our ears from Ayeka's shrieking." All clapped and cheered, even a silently screaming Ayeka, until her next contraction hit and her Jurai powers started to manifest itself. With the flip of a switch, Washu had canceled out Ayeka's powers as she later explained one of her other inventions, A Power Adept-Dampener which temporarily cuts out everyone's powers within the lab for the duration of Ayeka's delivery.

Since their parents were in Washu's lab, the males of the clan as well as Mihoshi, Tokimi, Seto, and Sasami were taking care of, the rest of the Masaki clan's infants. Kiyone was assisting Washu with Ayeka's delivery. Nagi was taking care of Kamadake in the lab, and although he was fine enough to say he could walk, Washu and Nagi had insisted that he remain in the bed. Though he was sure Nagi had another bed in mind, he accepted their order graciously. 

In a sound proof room monitored via an A/V connection on the family television, the four babies were now napping as all of those in the house were taking a break. It was during this break that a thunderous noise was heard above the lake behind the house, that noise was made by a space ship. Only Tokimi and Mihoshi stood up to go greet the new arrivals as they were informed previously as to whom would be coming. 

Seto got up to stand and walked to the sliding glass doors to observe the arrival. She did see Yousho walking down the shrine steps, as those arriving would be here mainly for him. With a warm glass of tea and a smile on her face, she witnessed what happened next.

As Tokimi took Yousho's left arm, Mihoshi stood to his left. Two figures materialized as the ship they came in rose from above the lake and shot into the sky. 

Airi Magma, and Minaho Masaki stepped up and bowed to Tokimi and Yousho, then Airi slapped Yousho full force! Then after he recovered from that Minaho then slapped his other cheek, all the while Tokimi held his arm.

Mihoshi was so stunned she was frozen in place, and after a few moments Yousho finally spoke, "Airi, Minaho, I am truly sorry for not contacting you earlier. But I am becoming more responsible.

"RESPONSIBLE! How does you having a child with another woman, and marrying her without asking or telling me seem responsible?" Airi was fuming, but she suddenly stopped her rant as Tokimi, who had let go of Yousho's arm, held her hands. She then closed her eyes and a visible ribbon of yellow-white energy was coursing though the air between both their foreheads.

As this was going on Minaho stepped up to her father and asked, "So they are connected, is it like how Sasami and Tsunami are connected?"

"Well, in a similar fashion but both Airi and Tokimi can combine yet be independent of each other. When you were conceived and born, they were combined so they are both your mother." Minaho, though she knew the facts of her mother's connections still was taken back by the idea that both women in front of her, locked in some kind of mind exchange, were both her mother. Then Airi and Tokimi ended their mind link, and both smiled at each other. 

"So Washu didn't know about us?" Airi asked Tokimi.

"Not until I showed up and explained it to her." They both shared a laugh then Tokimi turned to Minaho. Tears welled up in the goddess' eyes as she closed the distance between them When they met Tokimi was crying openly as she embraced her daughter, her only surviving daughter. Both Airi and Tokimi saw the image of Kiyone Masaki. And as she hugged her daughter, Airi had found herself crying in the arms of Yousho trying to comfort her at the joy and loss of it all.

Airi had left with Minaho just after Kiyone's birth, while Tokimi stayed with Yousho to raise Kiyone. They had become two separate entities due to Tokimi wanting to keep an eye on things in this dimension while fulfilling her life with Yousho as Itsuki, Kiyone's mother. But with her becoming a mortal woman, she didn't know of the danger coming from her errant son Kain. Then came the Tokyo Tower attack, and Kiyone's loss of her Jurai power. Then the joy of seeing Tenchi born, countered with the fact that Kiyone was slowly dying was becoming more and more heartbreaking to Tokimi. Finally even though she was a Goddess, she could only sit back and watch her daughter's life ebb away while breaking the spirit of Nobuyuki, and her Grandson.

She tried to live on for Tenchi being with him and taking care of him that year after Kiyone's death. But the strain of that plus having her self split without her goddess powers became too much. And three years after Kiyone died Itsuki Masaki's body died as well. 

But with that, Tokimi returned to her goddess throne and regained the power and the aloofness of the Goddess of Justice. She forgot her feelings for Yousho Tenchi, and of course Kiyone. However, in the form of Airi, she came back secretly and mourned with Yousho before she had to return to her duties. So, Airi wasn't mad at Yousho for that, but rather at not being told of his marriage to Washu. But the mind link got him off the hook with her and Minaho. 

Now Mihoshi observing all this asked a question. "Hmmm, do you know each other?" They all face faulted!

Seto was watching the whole proceedings, giggling at all that happened and would have done more. But Washu, who loudly announced the birth of Tenchi's son, interrupted her and the others. Ayeka's long and trying labor was over. Kiro, named after Tenchi's mother, was doing fine now in his mother's arms. The family then had an impromptu celebration on the last of the Masaki babies to be born. Well, at least for now.

After the families celebration and the settling down of everyone including the new arrivals Tokimi and Airi then assimilated back into one being, in front of all of the family and after dinner Minaho, Tokimi/Airi, Yousho, Washu and their sons made their way to the expanded shrine residence. While everyone gathered in his or her expanded rooms, thanks to Washu, to get there sleep and enjoy their new families. 

A few weeks later in the shrine's office, Yousho in his true form is bottle feeding his son Akito, while Washu, Tokimi, and Minaho are gathered in the low table sipping tea and discussing the latest communiqués from Jurai and the Galaxy police.

"Well it seems Seto has her eyes on Seina and his group of wives, now." Washu said to see what her sister and niece would say.

"Isn't he just sixteen earth years old, and with 9 wives?" Minaho waves her hand in front of her face.

"Well only seven are let's say active, but yeah he has his job cut out for him," Washu added. 

Seto also informed me that he has Jurai blood in him as well, so it shouldn't be a major problem. Plus he now has that prototype ship the Kamadake-II, and with his wives many talents as well as being his crew, I'd say not too many pirates will be fool hardy enough to challenge him or his ladies." Tokimi concluded.

"Plus, the boy's a Masaki, so he's got that going for him as well." Added Yousho while burping his son. The women smiled and laughed at Akito's loud exclamation.

"Hey, have you noticed that our resident female GP, and bounty hunter are now very close to our two Jurain knights?" stated Minaho who wanted to explore some more family gossip.

"Do tell, Maybe there are some future knights in the making!" Winked Washu as she put Akito down for a nap.

"Now Washu, aren't there enough babies here?" Tokimi said.

"Not if you don't include yours sister!" Washu put her hand in front of her mouth as Yousho and Minaho looked at Tokimi who shut her eyes and hissed Washu's name.

"Waaassshhhuuuu"

"Well you did want to have another one right sister. Well now you are!"

With that Washu got up and ran into a newly opened portal with a teacup flying through the air following her in. Tokimi heard a satisfying "Ouch" as the portal closed. Then she turned to her daughter and husband who were still stunned at the announcement. She simply made another cup of tea and waited for them to come back to reality. 'Washu you just had to tell them didn't you!' Tokimi said to herself shaking her head. She heard a familiar cackling in the back of her mind, yes she knew! Tokimi shook her head as she continued to wait for her husband and daughter to focus back to the present.

Within a few minutes they came back and finally congratulated her about the coming birth. Then Tokimi thought, 'If it's a girl, I'll name her Kiyone.' She smiled.

While Yousho's family was greeting the news of a new arrival, The two teens of the house were at the end of the dock on the lake. They were sitting together dipping their bare toes in the cool water, holding hands and admiring the beauty of the sky above them with the wind blowing through their hair as they sit thinking of the present, and of their future.

Both knew that they could be the rulers of the majority of those stars in the future. But for now, they lived for their time here with their family and their own lives together. All they did for that evening was sit together silently holding hands relishing in each other's company not regretting anything they had been through, knowing that it brought them to this point and moment. They kissed again and held each other, of course they knew someone was keeping an eye on them but they knew it was for their own good. Washu now in her lab could only smile that her son and Sasami were happy and that was just fine with her as well.

Finally, after their children were asleep at the same time, which was a rarity with both children being only weeks apart. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka slowly walked on one of the trails that surround the Masaki Shrine; they are content to be just quietly walking as they take in natures smells and the voices of the animals plants and water as all make their noises to be heard.

They end up in front of Ryoko's cave, where they all sit on the rock just in front of the cave's entrance. And all three contemplate the last year. From that eventful Graduation party through the trials and tribulations of the past year.

Tenchi silently gathers both girls in his arms. Both mothers, of his daughter, and his son, were happy not only at being mothers but being the wives and loves of Tenchi Masaki. Within a few months, they knew that he'd be attending Tokyo University, via its Okayama satellite campus. But they also knew that after having a full life here, they, as well as the rest of the family, will eventually end up on Jurai. Either to help run the empire or rule depending on whom wants to be that ruler. But for now, Ryoko and Ayeka were just lying in Tenchi arms quietly kissing and hugging him under the moon's light. 

"Isn't this how it started last year?" Tenchi asked with a raised eyebrow.

They all laugh and snuggle without any worries, happy to be with each other and with a large and caring family.

Then their peace and tranquility is suddenly interrupted, when they hear an explosion and Washu Yelling, "MIHOSHI! GET OUT OF MY LAB!"

Laugher is heard in various places throughout the valley!

Well the end is HERE! Hope you liked the wild ride and hope to see you soon with my upcoming Tenchi Muyo story, "Tenchi's Senior Year " based on Zervon's fan fiction Story, "New Beginnings", which can be found here: 

http://www.tmffa.com/fanfic.html?id=262

Thanks for reading and of course let me know what you think!


End file.
